Proyecto Acelerador
by Lorian Vanagandr
Summary: Me separaron de mi familia y me usaron como una rata de laboratorio. Ahora, con el poder de la aceleración escapé después de tres años de tortura. Pero corrí demasiado rápido y rompí la barrera en un mundo de equinos parlantes. Con mi vieja vida desaparecida, busco hacer una nueva vida para mí, pero los que me usaron no me dejarán ir tan fácilmente.
1. Capitulo 1 Corrí Demasiado Rapido

Capitulo 01: Corrí demasiado rápido

Historia Original: Project Accelerator de ChaosMagemon

Dentro de una instalación de investigación, unos científicos estaban reunidos en un laboratorio, mientras estudiaban a un chico albino de dieciséis años de edad, con pelo corto y blanco desordenado y ojos rojos. Estaba vestido con un traje de cuerpo entero blanco. Estaba atado a una mesa de construcción que estaba apoyada hacia arriba para poder ver a todos. El muchacho forcejeo, hasta que vio a un científico acercarse, -Jake, estarás feliz de saber que las pruebas han terminado.- Comenzó amablemente.

-¡Genial, sólo te tomó a ustedes imbéciles tres años de mi vida!- El niño escupió.

El científico ignorando su burla, continuó, -Sin embargo, todavía te necesitamos para fines de investigación-.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Él gritó -¡Eso no fue el trato! ¡Me prometiste que en cuanto terminara tu me dejarías ir y regresaría con mi familia!-

-Bueno lo siento Jake, pero todavía necesitamos tu ADN para perfeccionar el experimento para futuros sujetos. El experimento que ahora se conoce como "Proyecto Acelerador". Él sonrió satisfecho.

Jake frunció el ceño, -¡NO, NO TE DEJARÉ EXPLOTARME MÁS!- Gritó cuando una fuerza empezó a rodearlo, mientras todo su cuerpo vibraba rápidamente.

-Está tratando de liberarse, ¡administren las drogas!- Ordenó el científico.

Algunos científicos vinieron con inyecciones, y al verlos, Jake gritó ¡ALEJENCE DE MI! Las vibraciones de su cuerpo lo liberaron de las ataduras de la mesa y saltó de ella. De pronto salió del laboratorio como un rayo.

-¡Cierren todas las salidas!- Ordenó el científico jefe, al activar la seguridad.

Mientras Jake empezaba a recorrer todo el complejo del laboratorio, estaba esquivando los cañones de láser en las paredes, las puertas cerradas y los guardias tratando de dispararle. Justo después de pasarlos ya se encontraba fuera. Corrió hacia una alta alambrada de púas. Estaba yendo tan rápido que corrió por la valla y sobre ella antes de dirigirse por un camino.

En el laboratorio, un guardia que miraba un monitor habló -¡Señor, saltó la valla y ahora se dirige a la ciudad!-

El científico gruñó, mientras hablaba con los guardias -¡Vamos tras él! ¡No dejaré que mi pájaro escape de su jaula tan fácilmente!- Pronto los guardias se fueron en vehículos voladores siguiendo el camino que Jake estaba dejando.

Jake después de escapar del laboratorio, había corrido todo el camino hasta la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Estaba moviéndose tan rápido que la fuerza que emitía él causó que los periódicos volaran y ropa se levantara, lo que confundió a los turistas. Mientras corría, pensó -¡No dejaré que me lleven allá! Sólo tengo que seguir corriendo, y llegar tan lejos de ellos como sea posible. ¡Tengo que ir más rápido, más rápido, más rápido!- Corrió directamente a la calle y estaba en curso de colisión con un camión.

-¡Jesús!- El camionero grito mientras trataba de girar, pero no llegaría a tiempo.

Jake siguió corriendo más rápido, no se molestó en girar ni nada. Justo cuando estaba a punto de chocar con el camión, de repente se desvaneció fuera de la vista dejando detrás solo marcas de deslizamiento en llamas en la calle, lo que llamó la atención de todos.

El camionero salió y miró la parte delantera de su camión y las marcas de deslizamiento, -¿Adónde fue?-

De repente, la policía comenzó a grabar la escena, cuando los guardias y científicos del laboratorio llegaron a estudiar lo que pasó. Uno de los guardias habló con el científico jefe, que estaba usando un dispositivo para rastrear las lecturas procedentes de las marcas dejadas por Jake -Señor, ¿qué pasó?-

Después de analizar la huella, el científico se volvió hacia el guardia y respondió -Finalmente lo hizo, rompió la barrera del tiempo y del espacio-.

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-Tenemos que rastrear a donde fue su firma y traerlo de vuelta, ¡de alguna manera!- gruñó el científico mientras se aferraba a su dispositivo de rastreo.

En otra parte, Jake, que ya no estaba corriendo por las calles de Los Ángeles, ahora estaba corriendo a través de un vacío luminoso, y todavía no quería detenerse por miedo a que pudiera quedarse allí. Mientras seguía corriendo, pensó: "No puedo volver allí. Esos hijos de puta me separaron de mi familia, me hicieron experimentos, arruinaron mi tez". -¡No! ¡Voy a correr hasta el final de los tiempos si eso significa escapar de ellos!- Gritó, mientras corría directamente hacia una luz brillante.

Mientras tanto, en la tierra de Equestria, en la ciudad de Ponyville, las seis ponis oficialmente reconocidas como las Mane Six, y su amigo Spike del dragón caminaban a través de la ciudad, con todos los ponis que estaban allí las saludaba mientras pasaban, -Wow, ni siquiera podemos salir de manera casual después de salvar Equestria esta vez.- Una pony de tierra llamada Applejack señaló.

-Realmente no me gusta toda esta atención.- La tímida Pegaso Fluttershy dijo, sintiéndose incómoda.

-Bueno, yo no tengo ningún problema con eso.- La elegante unicornio Rarity dijo, mientras sostenía su barbilla en lo alto.

-Yo tampoco.- La escurridiza e impresionante Pegaso Rainbow Dash estuvo de acuerdo.

-¡Hola, buenos días, es bueno verte!- La rosada e ilimitada bola de energía conocida como Pinkie Pie saludó a cada pony que pasaron con una brillante sonrisa.

-Vamos chicas, me muero de hambre.- La Princesa de la Amistad conocida como Twilight Sparkle dijo, mientras seguían caminando por la ciudad.

De repente Spike miró hacia arriba y se detuvo, -Uh, Twilight. ¿Qué es eso?-

Miraron hacia delante y vieron que la calle de Ponyville por delante, estaba emitiendo ondas de energía pulsante -Una especie de ondas pulsantes- dedujo Twilight.

-¿De dónde están viniendo?- preguntó Applejack.

-No lo sé -admitió ella, hasta que vio una luz brillante que apareció repentinamente en el centro de las palpitantes ondas -¡Pero parece que viene algo!- ella grito, mientras Twilight se escondía detrás de Rainbow y Rarity.

De repente algo pasó a través de la luz y paso junto a las chicas haciendo que el sombrero de Applejack volara, sólo para agarrarlo con su boca, mientras que el pelo de Rarity se volvía hacia atrás desenrollándolo, -¡Oh, no otra vez!- Rarity suspiró al ver su cabello una vez más en los extremos como cuando el Spike codicioso rugió hacia ella.

-¿Qué en henos fue eso? -preguntó Applejack mientras miraban hacia lo que pasaba.

Twilight miró por el suelo viendo marcas de deslizamiento en llamas -Sea lo que sea, es rápido-

-¡Oh, sí, bueno, yo soy más rápida!- dijo Rainbow, mientras se iba como un rayo en busca de lo que paso junto a ellas.

-¡Venga!- Twilight exclamo, mientras los demás perseguían a su amigo.

Rainbow estaba volando lo más rápido que podía para acortar distancia con lo que fuera que dejó las marcas de deslizamiento. Finalmente, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba corriendo y vio a la criatura más sorprendente que probablemente había visto en su vida. Estaba en dos patas como un mono, parecía pálido como un fantasma con el pelo blanco y los ojos rojos. Mientras volaba junto a él, parecía como si los dos estuvieran en perfecta sincronía con su velocidad. -¡Hey Tu!-Llamó el pegaso.

Jake miró por encima y se quedó boquiabierto al ver al pegaso a su lado manteniéndose a su paso, -¿Qué eres?- preguntó Jake en estado de shock, pero siguió corriendo.

-¡Eso es lo que quiero saber de ti!- Rainbow respondió.

-¿Y cómo te mantienes a mi velocidad?- preguntó Jake una vez más confuso.

-Eso es también lo que quiero saber sobre ti- respondió ella, hasta que ella miró hacia delante y grito, -¡Mira!-

Jake miró hacia delante y vio que estaba a punto de chocar con un pony que llevaba una caja. El pony gritó cuando dejó caer la caja y saltó a un lado. Antes de que Jake pudiera girar y evitar el obstáculo delante de él, terminó tropezando con él y fue enviado volando hacia delante antes de rodar sobre el suelo estrellándose, antes de detenerse en su espalda. Él gimió antes de hablar, -¡Crash!- Se desmayó por agotamiento.

Raibow voló y se posó sobre él, -¿Cómo puede esta cosa moverse tan rápido como yo? No hay manera.-

-¡Rainbow Dash!- gritaron las chicas, mientras galopaban.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Fluttershy preocupada.

-Estoy bien, pero no sé nada sobre ¿"eso"?- Ella hizo un gesto a lo ella le flotaba encima.

-¡Oh Dios mío!- Rarity grito.

-Es un... ¿Qué es?- preguntó Applejack, que parecía confundida.

Twilight y Spike sin embargo bajaron la vista hacia el ser, -Es un humano.-

-¿Un humano?- preguntó Pinkie.

-¿Qué es un humano? -preguntó Rainbow.

Twilight parecía determinada, -Te lo contaremos todo más tarde, parece que necesita tratamiento médico-.

-Twilight, ¿crees que los médicos de Ponyville van a ver a algo así?- preguntó Applejack.

-Tienen que.- Twilight respondió severamente.

-Oye, creo que tiene algo escrito en su traje o algo así-. Rainbow se dio cuenta.

Miraron y vieron una etiqueta de nombre incrustada en el traje que decía Proyecto Acelerador, -¿Proyecto Acelerador?- preguntó Spike.

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-Lo averiguaremos cuando despierte-, dijo Twilight mientras usaba su magia para levitar a Jake, y ellos comenzaron a dirigirse en dirección al hospital con la esperanza de averiguar más sobre lo que esta nueva especie en Equestria era, y cómo Era capaz de correr a la velocidad del sonido.

* * *

esta historia es una traducción realizada con la autorización de ChaosMagemon de su historia Project Accelerator la cual me fascino y quise compartir con los demás fanáticos de las serie en nuestro idioma, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo.


	2. Capitulo 2 La Historia de un Experimento

Capítulo 02: La Historia de un Experimento

Historia Original: Project Accelerator de ChaosMagemon

En el hospital de Ponyville, en el interior de una habitación, Jake estaba acostado en una cama aún inconsciente por la combinación del agotamiento de su carrera acelerada y el accidente. Las chicas y Spike lo miraban desde un lado, mientras un médico y la enfermera Redheart entraban -Bien doctor, ¿algo? -preguntó Twilight.

-Nada de qué preocuparse, Princesa Twilight- comenzó él -A pesar de ese choque, no hay ningún trauma en la cabeza, todo lo que tiene es un grave caso de agotamiento, pero le hemos dado muchos líquidos para hidratarlo-

-¿Qué estaba haciendo, de todos modos? -preguntó la enfermera Redheart.

Las chicas no estaban muy seguras de cómo responder, pero Rainbow Dash habló -Estaba corriendo-.

El médico y la enfermera estaban muy confundidos, -¿Él estaba... corriendo?-

Preguntó la enfermera.

-Sí.-

-Tendría que estar corriendo a la velocidad de un rayo para estar así de exhausto-. Señaló el médico.

Las chicas se miraron, sin saber si debían decirle que no estaba tan lejos de lo que paso. De repente oyeron gemidos procedentes del muchacho, -¿Es?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-Parece que lo es.- Señaló el médico.

Jake gimió cuando sus párpados empezaron a abrirse. Una vez abiertos, esperó a que su visión volviera a ser clara -¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó tan pronto como finalmente su visión quedó clara, al ver que estaba en una habitación de hospital -¿Espera, estoy en un hospital?-

-Sí, realmente has quedado exhausto- exclamó una voz.

-Lo hice... Jake miró hasta que vio a los equinos mirándolo. Instintivamente dejo escapar un grito mientras retrocedía y subía sobre la almohada, -¿¡Qué diablos es esto!?-

-Por favor, tienes que calmarte.- La enfermera Redheart insistió.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que me calme? ¡Oh genial, estoy hablando con un pony que me responde!- remarco, -Esto tiene que ser un serio desordenado sueño. ¡Esos científicos idiotas deben haberme drogado de nuevo!-

-Te pido perdón terroncito, pero esto no es un sueño.- Applejack respondió.

-¿No lo es?- Jake pregunto sin sentirse mejor.

-No, si fuera el cielo sería púrpura y el agua estaría hecha de jugo-. Pinkie bromeó.

-¿Huh?- preguntó Jake sintiéndose más confundido.

-Olvídate de lo que dijo- comenzó Twilight mientras trotaba hacia él, y le puso un casco en el brazo tratando de consolarlo -pero no tienes que tener miedo de nosotros-

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que dices la verdad?- preguntó Jake con escepticismo.

-Hey amigo, si estábamos mintiendo no estarías aquí recibiendo el mejor tratamiento.- Rainbow le recordó.

Jake miró a su alrededor y suspiró, -Simplemente genial, de todos los lugares para terminar, estoy de vuelta en una habitación de hospital-.

-Mira señor, ¿podrías decirnos tu nombre?- preguntó el médico.

-Sólo para que sepamos cómo llamarle en lugar de solo señor- Redheart respondió.

Él los miró y suspiró antes de responder a regañadientes, -Mi nombre es Jake McGinnis. Al menos así es como solía ser conocido-.

-¿Solía ser?- Rarity se preguntó.

-Sí, me dieron una nueva identidad desde que me arrebataron mi vida, me llamaron Proyecto Acelerador-.

-¿Como dice en tu traje? -preguntó Spike.

-Oh, ¿lo viste, eh?- preguntó Jake, antes de darse cuenta de a lo que le respondía -¿Eres un dragón?-

-Sí.-

Jake dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación, -Ahora sé que estoy drogado,- Rainbow voló hasta Jake y lo golpeó en la cabeza, -Hey, ¿para qué fue eso?-

-¿Sentiste eso no?- ella preguntó.

-Por supuesto que... lo sentí,- Jake se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba, -Entonces, ¿es real?-

-¡Sipiripi!- Pinkie asintió con la cabeza.

Jake suspiró, hasta que Twilight siguió ayudándolo a calmarse, -Jake, sé que muchas cosas pasan por tu cabeza, pero debo advertirte que de dondequiera que vinieras, ya no estás allí-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Estás en una tierra conocida como Equestria, no hay seres humanos aquí, excepto tú ahora.- ella continuó.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, que estoy en algún tipo de dimensión alterna?- preguntó.

-Si quieres decirlo así, sí.- ella respondió.

Jake grito en shock, -¡Entonces finalmente lo hice!-

-¿Hizo qué?- preguntó Fluttershy.

-Rompí la barrera.-

-¿Barrera?- preguntó Rarity confundida.

-¿Qué barrera?- preguntó Applejack.

-La barrera entre el espacio y el tiempo- él respondió.

-¿Huh?- Rainbow Dash preguntó sintiéndose despistada.

De repente, Jake se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con criaturas de otro mundo sin ni siquiera saber nada de ellas, -Whoa, hey, estoy totalmente fuera de curso aquí, ¿quiénes son todos ustedes, y dónde estoy de nuevo?-

-Como he dicho, estás en la tierra conocida como Equestria, este lugar es un hospital ubicado en la ciudad de Ponyville- Twilight respondió.

-Ponyville? Parece un lugar en el libro de cuentos de un niño- dijo, antes de mirar y vio una bandeja de jeringas cerca de él. Gritó de miedo y se encogió en posición fetal, -¡MANTENGAN ESAS COSAS ALEJADAS DE MÍ! ¡LLEVENSELAS LEJOS!-

El médico viendo su incomodidad con las jeringas se volvió hacia la enfermera. -¿Por favor, sácalas de la habitación?-

-Sí señor- La enfermera Redheart tomó la bandeja de la habitación, Jake comenzó a calmarse ya que se habían ido.

-Lo siento, es sólo que no les tengo un gran aprecio a las agujas- él admitió.

-Entendemos- Fluttershy respondió.

Jake finalmente se sentó y miró a los ponis, -Ahora, ¿podrían todos decirme sus nombres, si los tienen?-

-Por supuesto que tenemos nombres, tontito- Pinkie se río entre dientes.

Twilight se acercó, -Soy Twilight Sparkle, y este es mi asistente número uno, Spike-

-Hola- Spike lo saludó.

Pinkie habló, -Soy Pinkie Pie. ¡Encantada de conocerte!-

-El mi nombre es Applejack, dulzura- Applejack se inclinó el sombrero hacia él.

-Soy... Fluttershy- Dijo suavemente.

-¿Eres algo timida, no?- preguntó Jake, y parecía avergonzada.

-Me llamo Rarity, un placer, señor McGinnis- El elegante unicornio le saludó.

-Y yo soy Rainbow Dash, ¿cómo te va?-

Jake miró al pegaso y con sorpresa hablo -Tú eres ese pony que fue capaz de igualar mi velocidad-

-Eso es correcto, es seguro que eres rápido- Rainbow admitió.

Y seguro que tú puedes volar rápido. Jake admitió en estado de shock.

-Estas en lo correcto- respondió ella, presumida.

-¿Uh, señor Jake, señor?- Fluttershy habló.

-¿Sí?- preguntó.

-Perdóname por preguntar, ¿pero cómo se movían tan rápido?- preguntó Fluttershy. Cuando notó que Jake estaba deprimido, se sorprendió -Oh, lo siento. ¿Estaba mal preguntar?-

-No, no está mal, es sólo que esta capacidad mía es aparentemente la razón por la que estoy aquí- él respondió.

¿Lo es?- preguntó ella, y él asintió.

-Bueno, eso responde esto, pero ¿qué pasa con tu apariencia?- Rainbow le preguntó -Te ves pálido como un fantasma-

-Rainbow Dash, no seas tan grosera- Rarity la regañó.

-Tengo curiosidad- Rainbow respondió.

-La curiosidad mató al gato, Rainbow- Pinkie dijo en tono de canción.

-¿Quieres saber por qué me veo así, y cómo puedo moverme tan rápido?- Jake habló, llamando su atención. Todos no pudieron evitar su curiosidad, mientras asentían lentamente con la cabeza, -Entonces se los diré-

Miró su reflejo en un espejo cercano -Mucho antes de que me viera así, tenía la piel normal, los ojos normales y el color normal del cabello- vio en su reflejo su mirada original que era un tono normal de piel, los ojos verdes y cabello negro corto -Yo viví con mi familia en un lugar llamado Milwaukee, tenía a mi mamá, mi papá, mi hermana pequeña y mi hermano pequeño, vivíamos una vida feliz, tenía grandes sueños planeados para cuando fuera mayor. Iba a convertirme en una estrella de la pista cuando llegara a la preparatoria. Por eso pasé mis primeros años de la secundaria manteniéndome en forma para ello. Mis amigos me llamaban Flash, como mi superhéroe favorito. Sin embargo, un día me fue arrebatado todo eso- Dijo amargamente.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Twilight.

-Hace tres años, estos tontos científicos me separaron de mi familia y me llevaron a sus instalaciones fuera de Los Ángeles,- continuó, -Fue entonces que querían que me hiciera parte de su "pequeño experimento"- hizo las comillas con los dedos.

-¿Experimento?- preguntó Pinkie.

-¿Qué clase de experimento?- preguntó Applejack.

-Dijeron que era uno que iba a cambiar el mundo y a toda la humanidad, lo llamaron Proyecto Acelerador-

-¿Y querían que fueras parte de ello?- preguntó Spike.

-Sí, como resultó que estaban buscando sujetos de prueba estuvieron echándole un vistazo a casi todas las principales escuelas en cada estado de América. Una vez que compilaron en una lista a sus mejores opciones para candidatos que eran bien conocidos por correr rápido eligieron al que estaba al tope de la lista. ¿Y adivinen quien fue el afortunado ganador?-

Pinkie exhalo -Espera, no me digas, déjame adivinar, déjame adivinar!- Ella empezó a pensar -No, no me digas, está en la punta de mi lengua- Las chicas suspiraron cuando Jake acababa de responder.

-Yo-

-¡RAYOS, estaba tan cerca!- Pinkie gruñó.

-me hablaron dulcemente para que fuera con ellos, me dijeron que iba a revolucionar el mundo. Querían hacer que alguien se moviera más rápido que una bala o un rayo. Me dijeron que si yo me convertía en un proyecto exitoso me dejarían ver a mi familia otra vez y nunca me molestarían de nuevo-

-¿Qué hiciste?- Fluttershy dijo con preocupación.

-Lo único que podía hacer, yo acepté hacerlo- respondió, -pero pronto deseé no hacerlo. Me sometieron a los experimentos más brutales y dolorosos, exprimiendo más y más mi cuerpo, inyectándome Drogas y sueros, provocando descargas eléctricas y sacudidas desde mi interior hacia afuera- explicó, ya que todavía podía sentir las sacudidas dolorosas recorrer su cuerpo, e incluso podía oír sus gritos resonar en su mente, -Cualquier persona normal sometida a tal tortura se habría roto. Pero yo no-

-Entonces, ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Rainbow.

-Cuando terminó el procedimiento me hicieron una prueba de campo, fue un éxito, mi cuerpo ahora puede moverse a la velocidad del sonido, más rápido de lo que el ojo puede parpadear, y todas esas otras metáforas. Me mantenían bajo constante vigilancia para ver qué tan lejos podía ir, y todo lo que era capaz de hacer con un cuerpo acelerado. Me sentía como una rata de laboratorio en un laberinto-

-Oh querido- Fluttershy puso su casco sobre su boca en sorpresa.

-La razón por la que me veo así fue debido a algunos inconvenientes que se dieron al obtener este poder. Una onda de aceleración ahora rodea mi cuerpo, y bloquea los rayos ultravioleta haciendo mi cuerpo incapaz de producir melanina. Además me mantuvieron encerrado durante tres años sin luz del sol o aire fresco. Como se puede ver que hizo un montón de daños a mi tez- Se miró a sí mismo.

-Oh, querido, yo- Rarity se sorprendió sabiendo que tal cosa no podía ser buena para un pony u otra especie.

-Siempre que intentaba hablar con los científicos, diciéndoles que tenía suficiente para un día o intentaba salirme de la línea, me pinchaban con jeringas que me administraron drogas en mi sistema lo que me hizo débil-

-Eso explica tu temor a las agujas- Applejack se dio cuenta.

Jake asintió con la cabeza, -Finalmente el tipo a cargo de todo el proyecto, el Dr. Vellian Dagger, vino a mí con lo que esperaba era una buena noticia, pero no lo era. Se suponía que debía seguir el trato y dejarme regresar a casa pacíficamente, pero quería mantenerme encerrado para hacer más investigaciones, pero yo sabía que todo era sólo para mantenerme oculto para que nadie más pudiera tenerme. Me mentía y pretendía experimentar con más vidas para poder vender los a los ejércitos, a los marines y a todos los demás tipos de organizaciones de seguridad nacional, indignado, finalmente logré liberarme de mis restricciones y escapé de la instalación, pero sabía que tratarían de atraparme-

-Whoa- Las chicas y Spike se sorprendieron.

-Para asegurarse de que nunca me encontraran, traté de correr cada vez más rápido, aunque durante mi entrenamiento me prohibieron correr a la velocidad a la que iba en ese momento y ahora me doy cuenta de por qué-

-Corriste tan rápido que cruzaste a nuestra dimensión- Twilight se dio cuenta.

-Sí, y debería considerarme afortunado, correr a esa velocidad debería haber pelado mi piel de mis músculos y huesos. Nunca quiero correr a esa velocidad de nuevo- él suspiró.

-Así que por eso estabas tan agotado después de que te estrellaste- Señaló Rainbow.

-Sí, correr a esa velocidad realmente puede dejarte deshidratado-

-Bueno, ahora deberías estar a salvo- dijo Twilight -no creo que tengas que preocuparte por que esos científicos te busquen aquí-

-Eso espero, pero si eso significa que estoy atascado aquí, entonces no puedo volver a casa y encontrar a mi familia- Bajó la cabeza.

-Y no quieres arriesgarte a hacer lo que hiciste para venir aquí de nuevo, ¿eh?- - preguntó Applejack.

-Exactamente- él respondió.

A Pinkie no le gustaba lo triste que Jake hablaba, -Hey, vamos, quiero verte sonreír. Y sé qué hacer- de repente empezó a ser la loca Pinkie Pie de siempre, haciendo todo tipo de bromas y trucos. Cuando terminó con un pastel cayendo sobre su cabeza, Jake sonrió y comenzó a reír. La sonrisa de Pinkie se iluminó, -¡Te hice reír!-

-Eso fue tan gracioso, casi olvidé lo que era la diversión!- Jake se río mientras se agarraba las costillas, -Oh, tengo que calmarme o me voy a orinar-, empezó a calmarse, -¿Puedo salir de aquí, ahora?, quiero ver más del exterior. A pasado mucho desde que he visto hierba, el sol, las nubes, todo- Dijo sintiéndose nostálgico.

-Me temo que no podemos dejar que te vayas tan pronto- respondió el médico.

-¿Por qué no?- él se quejó.

La enfermera respondió -Nos gustaría mantenerte aquí durante la noche hasta que recuperes toda tu fuerza-

-¿De qué estás hablando?, me siento perfectamente bien- Trató de levantarse de la cama.

-Insistimos, no nos hagas tener que usar esto...- El doctor dijo, mientras levitaba una jeringa.

Al verlo, Jake se encogió en la cama, -¡Whoa-whoa, no se precipiten aquí! Ok, me quedaré esta noche, siempre y cuando usted aleje eso-

Así que el médico regreso la jeringa y se volvió hacia las chicas -Todos pueden volverán mañana por la tarde para verlo-

-Ok, y gracias de nuevo.- Twilight dijo, antes de que pudieran marcharse, Jake habló.

-Oye, espera un minuto, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer hasta mañana? ¡Me volveré loco aquí por el aburrimiento!-

Las chicas reflexionaron, hasta que Rainbow habló, -No digas más, tengo justo lo que necesitas- salio volando y de repente regresó sosteniendo un libro, -Aquí, lee esto y antes de que sepas ya será mañana-

Jake aceptó el libro, y miró el título -¿Daring Do y la búsqueda de la piedra de zafiro?-

-Confía en mí, es una lectura impresionante- Rainbow le aseguró.

-Te tomare la palabra- Dijo, mientras se ponía cómodo.

-Te veremos mañana, Jake- dijo Twilight, mientras todos salían dejando a Jake.

Jake no pudo evitar recostarse y mirar el libro -Bueno, no he tenido nada de lectura en tres años, a excepción de los libros de ciencia sobre cómo entender mejor la aceleración y la velocidad, así que este debería ser un buen cambio- Abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.

Fuera del hospital, Twilight y Spike se dirigían a casa, -Spike, cuando volvamos tenemos que escribir a la Princesa Celestia sobre esto-

-Lo sé-, Spike estuvo de acuerdo, -Pero ¿qué más podemos hacer por Jake una vez que salga del hospital?-

-Lo tratamos como si tratáramos a algún amigo nuestro, y esperamos que los ponis lo acepten también- Twilight respondió, mientras la princesa y su asistente número uno volvían a su hogar.

* * *

Aquí el segundo capitulo de esta increíble historia y como ya lo dije anteriormente esta historia es la traducción de Project Accelerator de ChaosMagemon (Wilcard25 si lo buscas en la pagina de FIMFiction) y la traducción se lleva acabo con el permiso de su creador y si quieren ver sus otras historias(en ingles) pasen a su perfil aqui o en FIMFiction gracias por su lectura.


	3. Capitulo 3 Ponyville, Que Ciudad

Capítulo 03: Ponyville, Qué ciudad

Historia Original: Project Accelerator de ChaosMagemon

A la mañana siguiente, en el castillo de Twilight en poyville (y la sede de sus amigos), Twilight y Spike habían dejado su dominio para poder dirigirse al hospital para visitar a Jake.

Mientras caminaban, Spike habló -No puedo creer que la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna quieran venir a Ponyville para conocer personalmente a Jake-

-Bueno, yo sí puedo- respondió Twilight -Después de todo, ¿con qué frecuencia aparece una nueva especie en Equestria?-

-Buen punto- Spike estuvo de acuerdo.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, vieron a Applejack y Rainbow Dash esperando, -Buenos días, chicas- Twilight la saludó.

-Buen Día, Twilight- Applejack la saludó.

-Buenos días, Spike- Rainbow saludó al dragón.

-Buenos días, chicas- Spike los saludó.

-Sólo esperábamos que aparecieran ustedes dos- Dijo Applejack.

-Bueno, vamos- Twilight dijo, al entrar en el hospital.

Cuando fueron admitidos en la habitación de Jake, vieron a una enfermera junto a su cama, con un cubo lleno de agua y una esponja, -Oh hey chicas, buenos días- Los saludó.

-Buenos días, Jake- Applejack lo saludó.

-¿Estamos interrumpiendo algo?- preguntó Spike.

-No, acabo de recibir mi baño de esponja, gracias de nuevo enfermera-

-Es un placer, señor McGinnis- Ella respondió, antes de tomar sus cosas e irse.

-Bueno, Jake, hablamos con el médico y puedes irte hoy- explicó Twilight.

-Finalmente- salió de la cama y se estiró, -¡Ooh, me siento tieso!- Gimió, antes de levantar el pie derecho para mirar debajo. Suspiró aliviado, -Gracias a Dios, correr tan rápido no quemó mis suelas-

Se dirigió al armario y encontró su traje blanco colgando. Fue detrás de una cortina y se metió en ella. Lo miró y suspiró, -Personalmente, odio llevar esto-

-Bueno, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por eso por mucho tiempo, terroncito de azúcar- Dijo Applejack.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó.

-No te preocupes, lo descubrirás. Vamos, vamos- dijo Twilight mientras salían de la habitación.

Jake de repente recordó, -Oh, claro, Rainbow, esta fue una lectura increíble- Le devolvió el libro.

-Ya te lo he dicho, y puedo conseguirte el resto de las obras-

-Genial- él sonrió.

Cuando salieron del hospital, Jake solo pudo parpadear para recrear la vista mientras miraba todo lo que le rodeaba -¿Estoy realmente afuera?-

-¿Dónde más?- preguntó Rainbow, mientras los cuatro veían al humano caminando con asombro ante todo lo que le rodeaba.

Jake se agacho y le pasó la mano a unas hojas de hierba, -Hierba, tierra- puso la mano sobre un poco de tierra. Vio un árbol y le puso la mano -Un árbol-, al final miró hacia el cielo sintiéndose más nostálgico -¡El cielo, las nubes y el sol!-

Rainbow habló con sus amigos -Creo que lo perdimos-

Twilight puso los ojos en blanco, -Rainbow Dash, Jake nos dijo que lo mantuvieron en el interior de una instalación y en cautiverio durante tres años. No puedes culparlo por estar así de asombrado-

Jake respiró hondo, -Ah, aire fresco, lo extrañé-

-Vamos, Jake, vamos a mostrarte los alrededores- Applejack habló.

-¡Las sigo!- Se acercó a ellos, mientras caminaban.

Cuando los tres ponis y el dragón mostraron a Jake alrededor de Ponyville, miró todo con asombro. Aunque se sorprendió al ver que ya no estaba en su propio mundo, no le molestaba tanto como el haber sido encerrado durante tres años en la instalación, -Wow, esta ciudad es tan increíble- él dijo.

-Me alegra que lo creas- Dijo Applejack.

-Pareces estar tomando las cosas muy bien para un tipo que cruzó desde su propia dimensión- Señaló Spike.

-No he salido de la instalación por tres años, casi me olvidé de cómo era mi mundo- respondió.

-¿Así que nunca estuviste al día durante los últimos tres años con lo que pasó en tu mundo?- preguntó Twilight conmocionada.

-Bueno, los científicos me informan sobre algunas de las cosas más importantes que ocurren en el mundo como la política, la religión y otros acontecimientos más, aun así escuchar y ver no es lo mismo. Ya extrañaba las cosas que sólo pueden lograrse o aprenderse de cerca y por experiencia personal-

-Bueno espero que estés listo para aprender mucho aquí, Jake- Rainbow le dio un codazo en el hombro.

-Eso me recuerda. Anoche, pensé mucho y decidí algo-

-¿Y qué es?- preguntó Crepúsculo.

-Ya no quiero que me llamen Jake tanto como antes-

-¿Por qué no?- Twilight lo miró con confusión.

-Porque ese era mi nombre en mi vieja vida, quiero empezar con cosas nuevas, con una nueva identidad-

-Entonces, ¿cómo quieres que comencemos a llamarte ahora?- preguntó Applejack con una ceja levantada.

-Llámame, Acelerador- él respondió.

-¿Huh?- ellos preguntaron.

-¿Quieres que empecemos a llamarte como te nombraron los científicos?-

Preguntó Spike, sorprendido.

-Me llamaron "Proyecto Acelerador", la parte de "proyecto" se cayó porque ya no soy un experimento, ahora soy Acelerador- él respondió.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices- Applejack respondió.

-Bueno, Acelerador suena como un nombre interesante- admitió Rainbow, -Pero podría sonar incluso más genial-

-¿Genial?- preguntó Acelerador.

-Sí. Creo que te llamare Accel. Eso suena genial-

-Si tú lo dices- Acelerador respondió, sintiendo que era mejor seguirle la corriente.

Mientras seguían caminando, todos los ponis lo miraban con miradas de confusión y asombro. El mismo acelerador los miraba asombrado, viendo tantos tipos de ponys que iban desde terrestres, pegasos y unicornios 'Tres tipos de ponis, diferentes crines, distintos peinados y todos tienen tatuajes únicos en sus flancos' pensó para sí mismo.

-Oye, Accel- Rainbow habló, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sí?-

-Estamos en nuestra primera parada- dijo Twilight, mientras estaban fuera del hogar de Rarity.

-¿Qué es esto?- Miró hacia el lugar.

-Esta es la Boutique Carrusel, Rarity es la dueña de este lugar, y vive aquí- Twilight explicó.

-Una boutique, ¿eh?- Acelerador alzó la mirada hacia el lugar.

-Es de esas chicas que saben todo sobre moda y cosas así- Applejack expuso.

-Obviamente- Acelerador cruzó los brazos.

Ellos entraron en el lugar, y Acelerador miró a su alrededor viendo la decoración, -Wow. Tal y como una boutique debe ser-

Rarity trotó de uno de sus maniquíes, -Ah buenos días, a todos los Ponys, Y señor McGinnis, que agradable verlo de nuevo-

-Gracias, y saltemos las formalidades, ¿eh?-

-Muy bien- ella estuvo de acuerdo, -Ahora, las chicas te trajeron aquí porque creo que mereces una ropa más apropiada-

-Sí, he estado usando pares múltiples de esto durante los últimos tres años y estoy cansado de eso-

-Bueno, no digas más, con Rarity cerca, estarás más que estilizado- ella dijo.

-Ya veo-

-Ahora bien, primero necesitaré sus medidas- ella empezó.

-De acuerdo- La siguió hasta un punto donde levitó una cinta métrica, una libreta y una pluma.

Ella comenzó a tomar todas sus medidas, y cuando terminó ella habló, -Ok, ahora a trabajar-

-Ok, estaré justo allí- Apunto a un rincón y se desplazó allí.

Mientras esperaba pacientemente con Spike, Rainbow, Twilight y Applejack, Rarity estaba trabajando haciéndole un traje adecuado. Rarity habló, -Jacob, todo está listo-

-Genial-, se acercó a ella, -Y para que conste, trata de llamarme Acelerador- Rarity le dirigió una mirada confundida, antes de dirigirse a las chicas y Spike se encogió de hombros.

-Muy bien, ahora pruébate esto- Levantó un traje todo doblado.

-Gracias- Fue detrás de una cortina, y en un segundo salió fuera de su traje entero y en sus nuevas ropas.

Ahora llevaba un chándal plateado con detalles azules, y en sus pies había un par de zapatillas blancas -¿Y qué les parece? preguntó-

Applejack silbó, -Ahora esto me gusta más-

-¡Increíble!- Rainbow aplaudió.

-Mucho mejor- Añadió Twilight.

-Genial- Spike dio un pulgar hacia arriba.

-Muy impactante, Acelerador- Rarity sonrió.

-Gracias, realmente hiciste un gran trabajo aquí, Rarity- dijo Acelerador, mientras miraba su nuevo atuendo.

-Aunque podría usar algún accesorio- dijo Rainbow, antes de que ella volara y volviera con algo, -Aquí, ponte esto- Le arrojó algo y él lo atrapó.

Él vio que ella le dio un par de goggles de aviador, -¿Gafas?-

-Sí, quiero decir que si estás corriendo a mi velocidad, muchas cosas deben meterse en tus ojos- Ella explicó.

-En realidad, sí - Acelerador asintió, antes de ponérselos y dejarlos sobre su frente-

Rarity se emocionó, -Es perfecto, Rainbow Dash, ¡eres un genio!-

-Si lo sé- Ella admitió con orgullo.

-Bueno, ahora que me veo más presentable, ¿podemos ver más de esta ciudad?- preguntó Acelerador, esperanzado.

-Claro, ¿Rarity, vienes?- preguntó Twilight.

-Me reuniré contigo más tarde, sólo tengo un par más cosas de que encargarme- ella respondió.

-Ok, nos vemos entonces- Dijo Applejack, mientras salían de la boutique.

Mientras seguían caminando por Ponyville, Accelerator continuó disfrutando de la ciudad. De repente se detuvo y vio un pony terrestre que llevaba algunas cajas de frutas y verduras antes de perder el equilibrio provocando que las cajas cayeran y que algunos de los productos rodaran. Acelerador de repente superado por su impulso, se desplazó acercándose a la pony, -¿Hey, necesita ayuda?-

-Uh...- el pony se pasmo, por lo que Acelerador habló.

-Solo déjame todo a mí- corrió recolectando todos los productos desperdigados, antes de ponerlos de nuevo en sus cajas y colocarlos encima de una mesa junto al Pony, -Nada que agradecer- dijo, apoyándose en el mostrador.

El pony terrestre comenzó a sonreír viendo que su producto estaba perfectamente, -Gracias, señor...-

-Llámame Acelerador-, respondió, -Bueno, nos vemos luego- se desplazó devuelta hacia las chicas y Spike.

-Fue muy amable de tu parte- dijo Twilight.

-Simplemente hice lo que sentí que era correcto-

-Y ciertamente estas en lo correcto- Applejack respondió.

-Gracias-

-Vamos, sigamos avanzando- Dijo Rainbow, mientras avanzaban.

Pronto se detuvieron cerca de la cabaña de Fluttershy, al ver a su tímida amiga pegaso con todos los animales -¡Oye, Fluttershy!- Llamó Rainbow.

Ella saltó un poco asustada, antes de darse cuenta de que eran sus amigas, -Oh, buenos días, y buenos días a usted, señor Jake-

Rainbow se acercó, -Ahora prefiere que lo llamen Acelerador-

La tímida pegaso dijo con preocupación -Oh, Dios mío, lo siento mucho, no lo sabía-

Acelerador se rio entre dientes, -Está bien, apenas lo he decidido que esta mañana, seguro que tienes muchos animales aquí-

-Oh, sí, me encanta cuidar de los animales-

-Claramente- vio un oso entre todos los animales, -Whoa, ¿¡es un oso!?- Él retrocedió.

-Oh, no te preocupes, el señor Oso es muy amable, ¿verdad, muchacho?- le preguntó Fluttershy mientras frotaba la cabeza del oso que a su vez la abrazaba y ella se rio.

Acelerador parecía asombrado, viendo a un pegaso tan tímido que podía domar algo tan feroz como un oso. Luego miró a través de la cabaña y vio un bosque denso y espeso, -¿Qué es eso de allá?-

El grupo vio lo que estaba mirando, y Applejack habló, -Eso de allí es el bosque Everfree-

-¿Bosque Everfree?-

-Sí, y confía en nosotros, nunca quieres entrar allí solo- Dijo la pony vaquera.

-¿Por qué no?-

-El bosque no es natural- Explicó Rainbow.

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Bueno, los animales se cuidan a sí mismos, las plantas crecen por sí solas, y el tiempo pasa por su cuenta- Fluttershy explicó con preocupación.

Acelerador los miró confundido, -Y eso es malo, ¿por qué?-

Twilight habló a las chicas, -Recuerden, en el mundo de Acelerador las leyes y la física de nuestro mundo no se aplican-

Acelerador sintiendo que había más en este mundo de lo que parecía, dijo -Voy a necesitar hacer una larga investigación sobre este mundo-

-Y te puedo dar los libros que necesitas- confirmo la princesa de la amistad.

Rainbow los comenzó a empujar -Investigación más tarde, ¿Vienes, Fluttershy?-

-Oh por supuesto- Ella los siguió.

Pronto el grupo se acercaba a Sweet Apple Acres, -Bienvenido a mi casa, Sweet Apple Acres- Applejack dijo a Acelerador.

-Wow, nunca he estado en una granja antes- Dijo el humano.

-Bueno, vamos- Dijo Applejack, mientras avanzaban.

Mientras caminaban por la finca, vieron a tres ponis acercarse a ellos, -Hola todo el mundo- Applejack los saludó.

-Ya llegaste, Applejack- Dijo la anciana Abuela Smith.

-¿Dónde estabas esta mañana?- preguntó la pequeña Applebloom.

-Sólo fui a ver a un nuevo amigo, ¿por qué no vienes a verlo?- Acelerador de repente se acercó sorprendiéndolos, -Hola a todos, es un placer conocerlos soy Acelerador-

-Hola- Lo saludaron de regreso.

-Accel, conoce a mis parientes, esta es Applebloom, Big Macintosh y La Abuela Smith-

-Bueno, un placer conocerte, hijo- La abuela Smith lo saludó.

-Eeyup- Big Mac estuvo de acuerdo.

-Wow, ¿qué eres?- Applebloom preguntó, mientras trotaba a su alrededor.

-Soy un humano-

-¿Humano?- Applebloom preguntó confundida, antes de mirar a su abuelita.

-Nunca vi algo así en mi vida- ella respondió.

-¿Así que todos ustedes dirigen esta granja?- preguntó Acelerador.

-Puedes estar seguro de ello, cosechamos las mejores manzanas de toda Equestria- La abuela Smith explicó.

Big Mac cogió uno de los frutos y lo arrojó a él -Prueba uno por ti mismo-

Acelerador cogió la fruta antes de mirarla con asombro, -Una manzana real- dijo con sorpresa antes de echarle un mordisco. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando una sonrisa curvó su rostro, -¡Tan jugosa!- Él siguió comiéndolo, -¡Eso fue delicioso! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que he tenido una manzana fresca y jugosa como esa?- preguntó a los ponis.

-¿Qué te daban de comer en esa instalación?- preguntó Rainbow.

-No quieres saberlo- Contestó con un estremecimiento.

-Bueno, nos encantaría conocernos más, pero como ya puedes ver tenemos un montón de trabajo que hacer- dijo Big Mac, mientras hacía gestos a todos los baldes de manzanas que necesitaban ser llevados al granero.

-Oye, yo puedo ocuparme de eso- ofreció Acelerador. De repente cogió un balde y se desplazó al establo, y volvió por otro, hasta que estuvieron todos dentro del granero, -¡Terminado!-

La familia Apple parpadeó antes de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir -¡Bueno, serás más rápido que una manada de búfalos en estampida!- La abuela Smith dijo.

-¡Eso fue genial!- Applebloom aplaudió, mientras Acelerador se reía de su exaltación y revolvía la melena de la potra con la mano.

-Ah, no lo creo- Big Mac dijo -Ya nos ahorró bastante tiempo-

-Sólo ayude un poco, es todo-

-Bien, te agradecemos amablemente por tu ayuda- La abuela le dio las gracias.

-En cualquier momento- Él la saludó.

-Bueno, ya nos veremos, tenemos mucho más que mostrarle- Dijo Applejack, mientras se marchaban.

Cuando regresaron a la ciudad, Acelerador de repente vio un castillo en la parte superior de un árbol de cristal, -Whoa, mira eso, ¿Quién vive en un lugar como ese?- preguntó.

-Esa sería mi casa y de Spike- Twilight respondió.

Solo pudo parpadear para aclarar la visión -¿Ustedes dos viven en un castillo?- Asintieron, -Pero ¿no tienes que ser de la realeza para vivir en un lugar así?

-Bueno, Twilight es una princesa, ¿sabes?- Dijo Spike.

-Princesa, ¿no dijiste que eras una princesa, Twilight?-

-Realmente no me gusta expresar el título- ella respondió.

-Modestia, ¿eh?-

-Sí- sonrió tímidamente, -Pero no es sólo mi castillo, es para mis amigos también, y también es una biblioteca-

-¿De Verdad?-

-Sí, todo el conocimiento que necesitas sobre Equestria se puede encontrar aquí.

-Interesante-

-Hablando de cosas interesantes, hay un último lugar que queremos mostrarte- Dijo Rainbow.

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Ven con nosotros- Dijo Applejack, mientras guiaban a su amigo.

Llevaron a Acelerador hasta Sugarcube Corner, -Whoa, ¿qué es este lugar?-

-Este es Sugarcube Corner- Explicó Fluttershy.

-¿Sugarcube Corner?-

-Sí, aquí es donde se hacen los mejores dulces en Ponyville- Spike explicó.

-¿Dulces, quieren decir azúcar?- preguntó Acelerador esperanzado.

-Por supuesto- Twilight respondió.

-El azúcar es el tipo de cosa que necesito para mantener mi energía y velocidad- él sonrió.

-Bueno, vamos- dijo Rainbow, mientras se dirigían al lugar.

Al entrar en el lugar, las bocinas sonaban y el confeti caía sobre ellos. Acelerador vio todo tipo de ponis reunidos junto con Pinkie Pie, incluyendo a Rarity, con una señal colgada del techo que decía 'Bienvenido a Ponyville'

-¡Sorpresa!- Pinkie y los ponis aplaudieron.

-Whoa, ¿cuál es la ocasión?- preguntó Acelerador, sintiéndose sorprendido por la súbita sorpresa.

-Tú eres la ocasión- respondió Pinkie mientras se deslizaba a su lado.

-¿Yo?-

-Sí, esta es tu fiesta de Bienvenida a Ponyville-

-¿Una fiesta de bienvenida para mí?- preguntó Acelerador, mientras una lágrima empezaba a formarse en su ojo.

Al verlo listo para llorar, Applejack habló, -Ahora, ¿qué pasa, dulzura?-

-Sí, se supone que las fiestas son felices y no tristes- Añadió Pinkie.

-No estoy triste- respondió, mientras se limpiaba su lágrima, -Estoy feliz, no he tenido una fiesta para nada en tres años- él sonrió.

Viendo que estaba derramando lágrimas de alegría, Pinkie sonrió y le frotó el hombro, -Bueno vamos, ¡vamos a darte esa fiesta que te mereces hace mucho tiempo!-

Y así empezó la fiesta, con cada pony presente participando en los juegos de la celebración, y degustando las confecciones preparadas por el Sr. y la Sra. Cake. Acelerador estaba comiendo del pastel, mientras saboreaba cada último pedazo, -Oh, tan delicioso- mientras salivaba

-¡Acelerador! ¡Acelerador!- Applebloom llamó, mientras se acercaba a él con sus dos amigas.

-Oye, Applebloom, ¿quiénes son esas dos?- Él las notó.

-Mi nombre es Sweetie Belle, soy la hermana de Rarity- Contestó la potranca unicornio.

-Y yo soy Scootaloo, y soy la hermana en espíritu de Rainbow Dash- Respondió la potra de Pegaso.

-Y juntas somos las...- Applebloom comenzó, hasta que los tres anunciaron, -¡LAS CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!-

Acelerador cubrió sus orejas por su estrepitoso anuncio, antes de mirar confundido, -¿Qué crusaders?-

-Las Cutie Mark Crusaders- Sweetie Belle contestó -Estamos en la cruzada para encontrar nuestros talentos ocultos para que podamos ganar nuestras cutie marks-

-¿Y qué es una cutie mark?-

-Es un símbolo que los ponis ganan cuando encuentran su verdadero talento- Applebloom respondió.

Acelerador empezó a darse cuenta de algo, -Oh, eso explica todas las imágenes en los flancos de los ponis-

-¿Es que tu especie no tiene cutie marks?- preguntó Scootaloo.

-No, me temo que cuando encontramos algo en lo que somos realmente buenos nos limitamos a ello, no recibimos ningún emblema que lo muestre-

-Bueno, vamos a tratar de intentarlo y no nos detendremos hasta que encontremos nuestros talentos ocultos- Scootaloo declaró.

-¡Y cuando lo hagamos tendremos nuestras cutie marks!- Applebloom aplaudió.

Acelerador sonrió, -Ustedes chicas seguro me recuerdan a mi propia hermana pequeña-

-¿Lo hacemos?- preguntó Sweetie Belle interesada.

-Sí, siempre llena de emoción y energía, igual que las tres- sonrió a la potra antes de pensar -estoy seguro de que se sorprendería si hubiera visto este lugar-

-Gracias, ¿y es cierto que puedes correr a la misma velocidad que Rainbow Dash puede volar?- preguntó Scootaloo.

-Bueno, ella y yo estábamos codo con codo cuando nos conocimos, pero no estoy seguro de cuál de nosotros es el más rápido- él respondió.

Rainbow voló, -Bueno, es obvio que yo sería la más rápida- Se jactaba.

Acelerador hizo una doble toma antes de hablar, -Oh, y eso lo decidiste tu mima, ¿No es verdad?-

-Bueno, te estrellaste- Ella le recordó.

-¡Sólo porque te estaba mirando!-

-No es tu mejor excusa- Ella sonrió.

-¿Por qué estoy discutiendo esto?- preguntó retóricamente, hasta que se echaron a reír.

De repente, una yegua gritó -¡Es la princesa!- Acelerador vio que todos los pony presentes empezaban a inclinarse. Cuando miró hacia arriba vio a lo que ellos se inclinaban. Era la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna, las dos hermanas reales y gobernantes de Equestria.

-¡Acelerador, inclínate! Twilight susurró, mientras se unía a Twilight y a sus amigos

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó.

-Es la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna- le susurró Twilight -la princesa Celestia es mi mentora, le debo todo mi conocimiento sobre la magia-

-Wow- dijo mientras observaba a las dos acercarse.

-Todo el mundo, pueden levantarse- Ordenó Celestia, y así lo hicieron.

-¡Princesa Celestia, princesa Luna!- Las mane six y Spike las llamaron mientras pasaban.

-Me alegro de verlas toda esta tarde- les saludó la princesa Luna -y parece que llegamos justo a tiempo para la fiesta de Pinkie-

-¿Y dónde está el invitado de honor, Twilight?- preguntó Celestia, y de repente vio al huésped de honor a su lado.

-¿Está hablando de mí?-

Las dos princesas se sintieron un poco asustadas ante su repentina aparición -Perdónanos, pero no te vimos allí- dijo Luna.

-Bueno, me muevo más rápido de lo que el ojo puede parpadear- él explicó.

-Por favor, permítanos presentarnos, soy la princesa Celestia-

-Y yo soy la princesa Luna-

-Mi nombre es Jake McGinnis, pero pueden llamarme Acelerador-

Luna exclamo -Un nombre apropiado para una criatura con tu habilidad-

-Oh, ¿has oído hablar de mi poder?- preguntó.

-Twilight nos dijo a mi hermana y a mí en una carta sobre usted y cómo llegó aquí- Comenzó la princesa del sol.

-También mencionó la vida que tenías antes de llegar aquí- añadió Luna, mientras las dos hermanas le miraban con solemnidad -Lamentamos que hayas pasado por estas pruebas-

Acelerador habló, -Bueno, eso es pasado ahora, porque estoy libre de todo eso, aunque estoy en otra dimensión diferente a la mía, sigo siendo libre-

-Y le damos la bienvenida a Equestria- Añadió Celestia.

-Gracias, excelencias- Inclinó la cabeza.

-¿Y cómo has disfrutado hasta ahora en Ponyville?- preguntó Celestia.

-Verdaderamente, este lugar es increíble. Los ponis aquí son agradables, la comida es deliciosa, y me atrevería a decir que este lugar es simplemente mágico- Sonrió

-De hecho, lo es- Luna sonrió.

-Pero todavía hay mucho que no sé de Equestria, me siento como un pez fuera del agua- Añadió.

Las dos hermanas sonrieron, mientras Celestia hablaba, -Bueno, no encontrarás mejores ponis para enseñarte que Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas-

-¿De Verdad?-

-Sí, porque son la encarnación de la verdadera amistad, y te mostrarán lo poderosa que puede ser realmente la amistad- Luna dijo.

Acelerador pensó 'Suena un poco cursi la forma en que lo dice, pero es mejor que aprender con los científicos' dijo, -Esperaré con ansias eso, pero desafortunadamente no tengo lugar para quedarme-

-No hay que preocuparse, el castillo tiene más que suficientes habitaciones libres- Twilight respondió.

-¿De verdad, Twilight?-

-Sí, y así puedo ayudarte en tus estudios sobre Equestria-

Acelerador sonrió, -Gracias, Twi. De verdad tienes que ser una gran amiga, de hecho todos ustedes han demostrado ser grandes amigos- Sonrió a las chicas y a Spike que se reunieron a su alrededor. Se agacho mientras lo abrazaban.

-¡Vamos a la fiesta!- Pinkie aplaudió.

-¿Les gustaría quedarse y disfrutarla?- Twilight le preguntó a sus compañeras princesas.

-Bueno, no tenemos que volver enseguida- Celestia admitió.

-Así que sí, estaríamos honrados de participar en esta ocasión tan auspiciosa- Añadió Luna.

-Bueno, todo bien, vamos a la fiesta- Applejack exclamo mientras la fiesta continuaba.

Acelerador vio a Pinkie traer un DJ pony conocido como Vinyl Scratch o DJ Pon3, comenzó a reproducir música con su tocadiscos, hablo para sí mismo 'Hmm, nunca he probado esto antes' Luego fue al centro y trató de bailar. Utilizando su poder de aceleración en su espalda fue capaz de girar como un profesional. Los ponis aplaudieron su actuación, mientras las chicas y Spike sonrieron sabiendo que con un nuevo amigo llegaría todo tipo de emoción.

Mientras tanto en el mundo de Acelerador, en la instalación fuera de Los Ángeles. El científico jefe Dr. Vellian Dagger miraba por encima de los hombros de su asistente, -Bueno, ¿algo?-

-Hemos estado analizando el lugar donde el chico desapareció, y hemos encontrado lecturas de que, de hecho, rompió la barrera del espacio y el tiempo- Empezó uno.

-Lo sabía- Dagger frunció el ceño porque su intuición tenía razón.

-Más aún, hemos analizado los datos y hemos descubierto que la Fractura que causó todavía está ahí- añadió otro, -Lo que significa que todavía puede haber una oportunidad de localizarlo exitosamente-

-Bien- Dagger sonrió.

-El problema, sin embargo, es que la Fractura se está auto-restaurando, una vez que se regenere completamente, no habrá otra manera de seguir su rastro- Una tercera declaró.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?-

-Por cálculos, alrededor de una semana y media-

Dagger frunció el ceño -Entonces tendremos que actuar rápido, voy a hacer una llamada a una de nuestras instalaciones hermanas y pedirles que nos presten algunas de sus máquinas, odio preguntar, pero no tenemos otra opción-

-Señor, ¿realmente necesitamos encontrarlo?-

-¿Qué dijiste?- Se volvió hacia uno de los asistentes.

-Bueno, el proyecto está terminado, ¿así que ya podriamos hacer los clones que prometimos al gobierno sin el chico?-

-¡NO!- Dagger gritó -El muchacho es todo, no se puede hacer sin él, tenemos que incorporar su ADN a nuestros nuevos sujetos de prueba para que funcione-

-Pero señor, tenemos muchas muestras de su ADN, ¿no será eso suficiente?-

Preguntó el segundo.

Dagger le lanzó una mirada furiosa -No puedo arriesgarme a usar las únicas muestras de ADN que tenemos, queremos que las réplicas sean perfectas, y para hacer eso necesitamos al real aquí, no me importa si me arruina, ¡lo debemos traer de vuelta!-

-Sí señor- Los asistentes se pusieron de acuerdo en que debían trabajar en analizar más datos, tan pronto como Dagger se fue.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la instalación, pensó -Jacob, corre tan rápido como puedas. No importa donde vayas, te encontraré. No puedes escapar de mí-

* * *

De nuevo (así es, en todos los capítulos lo pondré) esta es una traducción de Project Accelerator de ChaosMagemon echa con su autorización y si les gusta (y no les da flojera leer en ingles) pásense por su perfil de FanFiction y si les encanta MLP, por su perfil de FIMfiction donde se llama Wilcard25.

Gracias por su lectura.


	4. Capitulo 4 ¿Cual es mi Propósito?

Capítulo 04: ¿Cuál es mi propósito?

Historia Original: Project Accelerator de ChaosMagemon

Cuando el sol de Celestia se levantó sobre la tierra, Twilight se despertó al mismo tiempo que Spike y se dirigieron a la habitación de invitados para buscar Acelerador. Al entrar en la habitación vieron que no se encontraba en ninguna parte, -Uh, ¿dónde está?- preguntó Spike.

-No lo sé- dijo Twilight -Espero que no se haya ido temprano a la ciudad-

-¿Qué fue lo último que hizo anoche?- Spike preguntó.

-Lo dejé solo en la biblioteca para estudiar la historia de Equestria- respondió antes de pensar en ello -Espera- Ella salió galopando con Spike siguiéndola.

Entraron a la sección de la biblioteca del castillo, y vieron a Acelerador dormido sobre un montón de libros -¿Se durmió aquí?- preguntó Spike.

-Bueno, mejor que lo despierte- Dijo Twilight, mientras ella lo empezaba a mover.

Acelerador gimió antes de despertar, -Ugh, qué noche-

-Buenos días, Acelerador- Twilight lo saludó.

-Días- dijo mientras Bostezaba

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaste despierto?- Spike preguntó cuándo empezó a recoger algunos libros.

-Una de la mañana, creo- él respondió.

-¿Te has quedado hasta la una de la mañana leyendo todo esto?- Twilight se sorprendió al ver que había limpiado dos estantes de libros y los había terminado antes de la una de la mañana.

-Sí. Mi poder de aceleración no sólo funciona en mis pies, sino que también funciona con mi mente. Termine estos libros como si no fueran nada-

-¿Y recuerdas todo lo que está escrito?- Spike preguntó en estado de shock.

-Sí, si no tuviera este poder, probablemente habría leído sólo un libro- Bromeó

-Así que supongo que ya estás con los tiempos actuales en Equestria- preguntó Twilight.

-Sí, este lugar tiene una historia interesante- dijo Acelerador, mientras empezaba a tomar libros y volver a colocarlos en los lugares que originalmente estaban a paso rápido -¿Qué hay en la agenda de hoy?-

-Bueno, tengo cosas que revisar- Twilight admitió.

-Y yo tengo mis tareas matutinas- Añadió Spike.

-Entonces, ¿supongo que estoy por mi cuenta?- preguntó Acelerador.

-Por ahora, pero al mediodía nos reunimos para un picnic en el parque- le explicó Twilight.

-Bueno, voy a dar un paseo por la ciudad- Salió corriendo de la biblioteca y del castillo.

Acelerador estaba caminando por la ciudad viendo a todos los ponis haciendo su trabajo, o simplemente dando un paseo como él. Luego giro su mirada a Sugarcube Corner, -¿Qué está pasando ahí?- corrió dentro para ver a Pinkie y el Sr. Cake trabajando, mientras que la señora Cake estaba atendiendo a sus dos potros, -Buenos días-

-Bueno, buenos días, Acelerador- El Sr. Cake lo saludó.

-¿Y cómo estás esta mañana?- preguntó la señora Cake.

-Muy bien, gracias, ¿cómo van los negocios por aquí?- Se sentó en un banquillo de la barra.

-No podrían estar mejor- Pinkie respondió.

-Entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer por usted?- preguntó el señor Cake.

-Tomaré un batido de chocolate con crema batida extra-

-Saliendo- Dijo Pinkie.

Acelerador vio a la señora Cake cuidando a su hijo Pound Cake, que estaba algo inquieto -¿Usted y su marido tienen hijos?- preguntó por no haberlos visto durante su fiesta de bienvenida.

-Sí, estos son Pound y Pumpkin, lo siento, están algo inquietos por el momento- Dijo el panadero.

-No hay problema, de hecho, ¿puedo ver al pequeño?- solicitó.

-Bueno, supongo que es difícil mantenerlos tranquilos cuando ya se ponen así- dijo mientras le ofrecía a Pound.

Acelerador acunó a Pound en sus brazos, mientras el pequeño potro lo miraba maravillado, mientras el adolescente hablaba, -Oye, pequeño, está bien, no te voy a lastimar- dijo mientras le pasaba la mano por encima de su pelo -Eres una pequeña lindura, ¿verdad?- Le hizo cosquillas en la barbilla, haciendo que el bebé pegaso se riera, -¿Qué te parece si te canto una canción de cuna?- Pound sonrió.

Así que Acelerador comenzó a mecerse, mientras cantaba una canción de cuna en una voz tranquila y calmante.

A dormir va la rosa  
de los rosales;  
a dormir va mi niño  
porque ya es tarde.

Mi niño se va a dormir  
con los ojitos cerrados,  
como duermen los jilgueros  
encima de los tejados.

Este niño tiene sueño,  
muy pronto se va a dormir;  
tiene un ojito cerrado  
y el otro no lo puede abrir.

Pound se rio, y su hermana Pumpkin también se acercó buscando algo de atención. Acelerador sonrió, al mismo tiempo que levantaba a la pequeña unicornio, tomando a la madre por sorpresa, -Eso es increíble, normalmente toma mucho tiempo para calmarlos cuando están inquietos-

-Sucede que soy bueno con los niños. Tuve dos hermanos menores que ayudé a cuidar- dijo, mientras sostenía a los dos.

-Y esa fue una hermosa canción de cuna también- Añadió la señora Cake.

-Gracias- se veía un poco triste, -Mi mamá solía cantar eso para mí cuando yo era pequeño-

La señora Cake, viendo que era algo muy especial, le puso un casco en el hombro -Estoy segura de que estaría encantada de verte usándola para hacer felices a otros pequeños- Acelerador devolvió la sonrisa y miró a los felices potros.

-Aquí tienes, gracias por esperar- Dijo el señor Cake, mientras colocaba el batido de Acelerador en el mostrador.

Acelerador se sentó en el mostrador y bebió su batido. Cuando terminó, sacó una bolsa de monedas llena de Bits y pagó por su bebida -Saben, esta mañana se me ocurrió una idea- el empezó.

-¿Y de qué trata?- preguntó Pinkie.

-Si voy a estar aquí en este mundo, voy a necesitar un trabajo de algún tipo, estos bits que Celestia y Luna me han dado no durarán para siempre-

-Eso es un problema- Pinkie admitió.

-Otro problema es, ¿Qué tipo de trabajo puede hacer un tipo como yo?- preguntó.

-Todo el mundo tiene algo en lo que es bueno, por eso tenemos nuestras cutie marks- Pinkie sonrió.

-Bueno, me temo que no tengo una de esas- se levantó -voy a dar otra vuelta por la ciudad, eso me ayudará a pensar, ¡hasta luego!- Se fue corriendo como una bala.

Corrió alrededor de Ponyville, pensando para sí mismo '¿Qué trabajo podría hacer un humano en un mundo de ponis que sea lo suficientemente fácil de hacer y que sea redituable?'

Mientras corría, se detuvo y vio que corría directamente a lo que las chicas llamaban el Bosque Everfree, -¡Whoa! así que este es el Bosque Everfree- Dijo mientras levantaba sus gafas de sus ojos. Empezó a caminar con cautela, mientras escuchaba todo tipo de sonidos a su alrededor.

De repente, un murciélago pasó volando junto a él, haciéndolo saltar de miedo. Rápidamente lo sacudió y se dijo a sí mismo -Contrólate Accel. Puedes manejar esto- continuó caminando mientras trataba de ignorar todos los gruñidos y gritos que venían de todo a su alrededor -¡no tengo miedo!- Anunció, antes de accidentalmente tropezarse con algo que lo hizo tropezar hacia atrás.

Cuando la figura dio la vuelta, vio que llevaba una capa oscura con una capucha. Vio a través de la capucha lo que parecía un par de brillantes ojos amarillos. Él gritó de miedo antes de girarse para correr, pero terminó colisionando contra un árbol que estaba justo detrás de él. Cayó sobre su espalda, mientras la figura se erguía sobre él -Ten piedad- Se encogió.

La figura retiro su capucha para revelar una cebra con un peinado del mohawk, -Ya, ya, no hay necesidad de asustarte. Prometo que no voy a lastimarte- Hablaba en una exótica voz femenina

-¿Una cebra?- preguntó Accel mientras se levantaba del suelo y se ponía en pie.

-Lamento causarte tal revuelo, pero yo misma no esperaba ver algo tan nuevo- Ella decía en rima.

'Espera un momento, ¿una cebra que habla en rima?' Pensó para sí, antes de decir -Perdóname, ¿pero eres Zecora?- preguntó, habiendo oído hablar de todos los que eran cercanos a Twilight desde Ponyville hasta el bosque y más allá.

-Tienes razón, mi buen señor, y tú debes de ser al que los ponis de la ciudad llaman Acelerador.

-Por nombre y reputación- asintió él -¿cómo sabes quién soy?, no te he visto en Ponyville-

-Las noticias en torno a Ponyville viajan excepcionalmente rápido de boca en boca, por supuesto soy las últimas en enterarse de esas cosas- Ella explicó.

-Sí, supongo que sí- Él rio entre dientes, antes de tocarse la frente y gritar.

-Oh vaya, ¿qué es esto que tenemos aquí?- preguntó Zecora, al ver que tenía un golpe en su frente por correr hacia el árbol -Esto es un desastre, querido-

-Normalmente no me estrello contra los objetos- respondió.

-Ven conmigo, te enseñaré dónde estarás sano y salvo- Zecora llevó a la adolescente a su choza.

Dentro de la casa de Zecora, a Accel le pusieron un vendaje colocado en el lugar donde estaba la protuberancia, -Ya está todo mejor, ¿no lo cree mi buen señor?-

-Sí, Zecora, y gracias- dijo Acelerador mientras miraba alrededor de su choza viendo todas las baratijas y objetos de su tierra natal. -Esto es sin duda un lugar muy bonito, incluso cuando está situado en un bosque como este-

-Aunque el bosque no es lugar para cualquiera, es perfecto para mí- Zecora explicó.

-Twilight me dijo que usted hace remedios y pociones para ciertas enfermedades y cosas así. Sin mencionar están bien informada acerca de muchas criaturas además de ponis-

-Twilight te dice la verdad sobre mí, pero siempre huían cuando apenas las conocí-

-Sí, mencionó que Ponyville estaba aterrorizada por ti, pero sólo estaban paranoicos, porque pareces diferente, personalmente no tengo ningún problema con los que son diferentes-

Zecora sonrió, -Tienes un corazón tan bueno para una criatura bípeda, y creo que esa es tu mejor característica-

Accel se ruborizó ante su cumplido, pero sacudió el rubor cuando la vio mezclar algunos ingredientes -¿Qué estás haciendo allí?-

-Estoy mezclando algunas hierbas para una nueva dolencia que usted ve, cuando termine será perfecto para curar el acné- Ella explicó.

Accel silbó -Podría usar algo así, después de todo a esta edad, los granos pueden ser un problema-

-El remedio está casi completo, pero hay un último artículo en mi lista que aún no tengo- Ella miró una lista que tenía varios artículos marcados.

-Déjame ver- Accel miró y vio los artículos marcados, excepto uno. Era una flor de aspecto exótico, -Espera un momento, creo que vi una de esas mientras estábamos caminando a tu casa. ¿Qué tal si voy a buscar una para ti?-

-¿Tú harías eso?-

Accel asintió, -¡Volveré en un flash!- Él salió a toda velocidad por la puerta, y un segundo más tarde volvió sosteniendo la flor en perfecto estado, -Aquí tienes-

-Muchas gracias, Acelerador, ahora voy a agregar la flor a la mezcla y revolver- Dijo mientras añadía el ingrediente final y lo mezclaba todo.

Acelerador sonrió ya que ella fue capaz de terminar su remedio gracias a él, y repentinamente recordó lo útil que le fue a ese pony cuyos productos se cayeron, hasta que rápidamente los devolvió todos antes de que se pudieran estropear, y cómo logró ayudar a la familia Apple a cargar los baldes de manzanas en su granero. Pensó para sí mismo 'Tal vez eso es lo que estoy destinado a hacer. Ayuda a otros'

Pronto Accel y Zecora salieron del árbol, mientras el ser humano hablaba, -Gracias por cuidar de mi Zecora, y por este mapa de cómo salir de este bosque-

-Mi más profundo placer, amigo mío. Espero verte por aquí de nuevo- ella respondió.

-Puedes contar con eso- él puso sus googles sobre sus ojos, -Bueno, ¡hasta luego!- Salió corriendo del bosque.

Cuando llegó al final del bosque y regresó a Ponyville, sonrió al ver que estaba fuera de peligro. Entonces recordó, -Whoa, mejor ir al parque y ver a las chicas-

Mientras tanto, en el parque de Ponyville, los ponis y Spike estaban sentados en una manta, y Rarity en su sofá, mientras estaban a punto de disfrutar del almuerzo, hasta que Acelerador se detuvo, -Hey, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?- Levantó las gafas de sus ojos.

-Accel, ¿dónde estabas?- preguntó Rainbow.

-Pensábamos que ya no ibas a venir- Applejack añadió.

Fluttershy notó el vendaje en su frente y voló hasta la altura de sus ojos -Oh, Dios mío, ¿te lastimaste?-

-Estoy bien, Fluttershy, en serio- respondió -me encontré con un pequeño problema-

-¿Qué tipo de problema cariño?- preguntó Rarity.

-Termine corriendo dentro del bosque Everfree y… me perdí- le respondió tímidamente.

-¿¡Tú que!?- dijeron alarmados.

-Pero afortunadamente he hecho una amiga que me ayudó, Zecora-

-Oh, gracias a Celestia- suspiró Twilight aliviada.

-Y mientras yo estaba hablando con ella descubrí lo que puedo hacer para vivir aquí-

-¿Y qué es eso?- preguntó Pinkie.

Sonrió, -Voy a ayudar a los ponis por aquí, como un tipo de trabajo a medio tiempo-

-¿De Verdad?- preguntó Spike.

-Sí, quiero decir ¿qué otra cosa hay que realmente pueda hacer aquí? Con mis poderes, puedo hacer un montón de trabajos y ganar un buen sueldo para mantenerme-

-Hmm- pensó Twilight, -Eso suena como una buena idea, incluso podemos ayudarte a hacer volantes-

-Gracias, Twi, pero por ahora vamos a disfrutar de este picnic- Se sentó junto a Rainbow Dash y Spike.

-Estoy contigo- dijo Rainbow mientras le daba un codazo en el hombro y le guiñaba, y comenzaron a disfrutar del picnic que prepararon.

Más tarde ese día, las chicas ayudaron a Acelerador a hacer una serie de volantes anunciando su servicio de multitareas. El folleto contenía información de contacto para él mientras se quedaba en el castillo de Twilight, cuánto cobraría, dependiendo de lo grande y pequeño que fuera el trabajo, las horas que tomaría el trabajo y un folleto para que el cliente lo llenara y se lo enviara.

Acelerador miró las pilas de folletos que hicieron y dijo -Buen trabajo chicas, ahora iré colocar algunos de estos en la ciudad, asegúrense de darle uno a cualquier pony que vean-.

-Echo- Rainbow asintió con la cabeza.

-Y le pediré a la princesa Celestia que distribuya algunos de estos en Canterlot- Añadió Twilight.

-Bueno, ¡entonces vamos a trabajar!- Acelerador corrió por toda la ciudad con su pila de volantes.

-Algo me dice que él va a estar ocupado por aquí- Applejack declaró.

-Lo que sea necesario para que se sienta útil- Twilight respondió, mientras todos se dirigían a distribuir algunos folletos.

* * *

Traducción autorizada por ChaosMagemon de la historia Project Accelerator.

Ahora si tengo algo que decir sobre este capitulo... rayos es la primera ves que una traducción se me complica, primero la canción de cuna para los bebes Cake y luego las rimas de Zecora. lo primero lo intente traducir pero quedaba de la patada así que solo le puse otra canción (la original era igual de corta) pero con lo de Zecora tuve que ponerme ingenioso para sacar las rimas, así que perdónenme si algunas son un poco simples y tontas (el rimar NUNCA fue mi fuerte).

Bueno gracias por los que lo estén leyendo y como dije anteriormente estaré tratando de subir un capitulo diario. bueno hasta el próximo capitulo.


	5. Capitulo 5 Trabajos de Mono

Capítulo 05: Trabajos de mono

Historia Original: Project Accelerator de ChaosMagemon

Cuatro días pasaron desde que Acelerador inició su pequeño negocio. Desde entonces, estaba recibiendo a varios clientes en Ponyville que necesitaban ayuda con varias tareas. Algunas tareas incluyeron ayudar a las ponis de la tienda de flores Daisy, Lily y Rose con su jardín y buscar más suministros de jardinería para ellas, ayudando a Zecora con la recolección de hierbas y otros ingredientes para sus elixires, ayudo a la familia Apple a cosechar sus manzanas, incluso ayudando a Pinkie y los Cake en hacer algunos dulces, o incluso cuidar a sus gemelos.

En una hermosa tarde en la casa de Fluttershy estaba ayudándola a alimentar a los animales. Colocó un cuenco de bellotas y frutos secos para las ardillas y los ratones, -Ahí vas chicos, coman-

Fluttershy voló hacia él, -Muy bien, Acelerador, los animales te están comenzando a agarrar cariño, muy bien-

-Te agradezco que me hayas enseñado a ser tan amable con ellos- dijo velocista.

Pronto Twilight, Spike, y las chicas vinieron, -¡Hey Fluttershy, Accel!- Rainbow los saludó.

-Hey, chicas y Spike- Accel los saludó.

-¿Cómo va tu trabajo, terroncito?- preguntó Applejack.

-Muy bien, en realidad, acabamos de alimentar a los animales aquí-

-Estoy sorprendida por el rápido crecimiento de tu negocio en sólo cuatro días cariño- Rarity dijo sorprendida.

-¿Quién habría pensado que tantos ponis necesitarían tanta ayuda?- Dijo Accel.

-Bueno, al menos estás aprovechando eso- Dijo Rainbow.

-Uh-huh, pero Fluttershy me dio un pago diferente esta vez-

-¿Pago diferente?- preguntó Twilight.

-Me consiguió una mascota-

-¿Una mascota?- preguntaron las chicas.

-Sí, ella sentía que merecía un compañero, ¿saben que siendo el único humano aquí en Equestria y todo eso?-

-Entonces, ¿quién es la criatura afortunada?- preguntó Applejack mientras miraban a su alrededor viendo a muchos de los amigos animales de Fluttershy.

De repente, vio bajar de un árbol a un pequeño mono capuchino, que aterrizó en la espalda de Accel y se sentó en su hombro, -Este pequeño- Accel respondió.

-¡Oh, es un mono!- Pinkie grito animada.

Spike y las chicas se reunieron alrededor, mientras Rarity decía, -Él es tan adorable-

-Me parece genial- Rainbow admitió.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntó Twilight.

-Su nombre es Sonic-

-¿De dónde has sacado ese nombre?- Applejack se preguntó.

Lo conseguí de un personaje de aspecto animal que es tan rápido como yo.

-¿Es un mono?- preguntó Pinkie.

-No, un erizo- él respondió.

-¿Un erizo puede moverse tan rápido como tú?- Spike preguntó confundido.

-Es de un viejo programa que solía ver-

-Bueno, creo que es bueno ver que tienes una mascota- Twilight dijo.

-Sí, siempre quise uno, pero nunca en mis sueños más salvajes conseguiría un mono como mascota- Él rio entre dientes.

-Espero que puedas cuidar de él- Twilight lo advirtió.

-No te preocupes, Fluttershy me contó todo sobre cómo educarlo adecuadamente-

-Y si tiene más preguntas, puede venir directamente a mí- Fluttershy agrego.

Accel asintió antes de dejar a su mono caer al suelo y le habló, -Sonic, estos son Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie-

Sonic dio unos ruidos de mono antes de aplaudir sus pequeñas manos, haciendo reír a las chicas, -Es gracioso, como yo- Pinkie se rio.

-Bueno, es algo bueno que tengas una mascota, Accel. Nuestra cita semanal para jugar con mascotas es mañana en el parque- Dijo Rainbow.

-Ahora que tienes una mascota, podemos presentarla a las nuestras- Applejack añadió.

-Eso sería genial- Aceptó Accel.

-Bueno, Acelerador, gracias por tu ayuda- Fluttershy le dio las gracias.

-Gracias, Fluttershy, por haberme presentado a Sonic- dijo Accel, mientras su mascota trepaba por su brazo y volvía a su hombro -Bueno, voy a enseñarle Ponyville y los alcanzaré a todos luego- él salió corriendo con Sonic aferrándose a él-

Mientras tanto en la Escuela de Ponyville, todas las potras y potros estaban en el recreo divirtiéndose. Las Cutie Mark Crusaders planeaban su próximo plan para ganar sus cutie marks, -¿Paracaidismo?- preguntó Scootaloo.

-Demasiado peligroso- Applebloom dijo.

-¿Nado sincronizado?- Sugirió Sweetie Belle.

-Demasiado difícil- Scootaloo respondió.

-¿Qué tal malabares?- Applebloom sugirió.

-En realidad, creo que es una buena idea para ti- Dijo una voz perteneciente a Diamond Tiara con Silverspoon a su lado.

-¿Piensas que sí?- preguntó Sweetie Belle.

-Claro, después de todo, ¡el malabarismo es un talento perfecto para los payasos!- Ella se burló, seguida de la risa Silverspoon.

Las tres fruncieron el ceño ante su interminable búsqueda para derribar su moral. Applebloom volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par -¡Oigan chicas, miren, ahí está Acelerador!-

Las chicas y el resto de los niños voltearon y vieron a Acelerador caminando cerca de la escuela silbando para sí mismo, mientras Sonic se aferraba a su espalda. Sweetie Belle gritó -¡Hola, Acelerador, aquí!-

Accel salió de sus pensamientos, miró hacia arriba de la pequeña colina y vio a las tres potrancas de su fiesta de bienvenida. Corrió a un lado de ellas -Buenas tardes, chicas, ¿cómo están las tres?-

-Estamos muy bien- Scootaloo admitió.

-¿En qué andas?- preguntó Sweetie Belle.

-Bueno, acabo de ayudar a Fluttershy, necesitaba que yo la ayudara a alimentar a sus animales, incluso conseguí una mascota fuera del trato- Su mono bajó y aterrizó en el suelo.

-¡Aw!- exclamaron Applebloom y Sweetie Belle.

-lindo mono- Dijo Scootaloo.

-Está bien, ¿verdad?- preguntó Accel mientras su mascota seguía cerca de él.

-¿Lindo?, más bien asqueroso- Diamond se burló.

Accel frunció el ceño por haber sido advertido por el trío de esa chica, -Oye, relájate, no ha hecho nada más que ser lindo contigo-

-Bueno, no creo que sea un buen hábito ser amable con las bestias- continuó ella burlándose, hasta que se encontró con un terrón en la cara- Ella gruñó cuando la suciedad cayó de sus ojos y vio a Sonic con una mano sucia, -¡Pequeño!-

Sonic saltó a las manos de su dueño, mientras Accel hablaba, -Hey, lo insultaste primero, así que es culpa tuya por provocarlo-

Diamond refunfuño mientras se alejaba buscando algo para limpiarse con Silver siguiéndola. Applebloom habló con el humano, -entonces Acelerador, ¿estás haciendo algo?-

-Bueno, no en este momento- él respondió.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no juegas con nosotros?- Sweetie Belle le ofreció, y muchos de los otros niños comenzaron a suplicarle.

Acelerador sonrió, -Ok, ok, tranquilízate, me quedaré y jugaré hasta que termine el recreo, ¿qué tal Sonic?- Sonic dio pequeños gritos de mono felices, -Muy bien, ¡vamos a jugar!- Los niños aplaudieron.

Y así, Acelerador y Sonic comenzaron a jugar con los niños, como empujándolos en el columpio, dándoles paseos sobre su espalda mientras corrían a toda velocidad, incluso dejando que todos se le echaran encima como si fueran héroes y él era el villano. Sonic estaba haciendo algunos saltos y subiendo por las espaldas de los niños, mientras una potranca le frotaba la cabeza con sus pezuñas.

Finalmente, Acelerador estaba apuntando sus brazos hacia arriba mientras los giraba creando dos mini tornados. Por encima de esos dos estaban Scootaloo y Pipsqueak que flotaban en el aire debido a los tornados que Accel estaba creando con sus rápidos brazos giratorios. Los dos niños se reían de placer mientras rondaban en el aire.

Accel finalmente los bajó a la tierra y los niños aplaudieron. Por fin, Cherilee salió a la calle escuchando a todos los niños aplaudiendo -Clase, Oh, Acelerador-

-Buenas tardes, Cherilee- Él la saludó.

-No es de extrañar que los niños sonaran más felices que nunca, incluso durante el recreo- se rio Cherilee -¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Bueno, estaba pasando, hasta que los niños me vieron y me rogaron que jugara con ellos. ¿Quién era yo para negar una petición de estos pequeños?- les frotó las crines a Applebloom y Sweetie Belle.

Cherilee sonrió y se volvió hacia los niños -Bueno clase, ¿qué le decimos al señor Acelerador?-

-Gracias por jugar con nosotros- Dijeron colectivamente.

-De nada- él respondió.

-Oh, Acelerador, quería decirte que llegaran nuevos envíos de material escolar a la oficina de correos de Ponyville mañana. ¿Estarías dispuesto a ayudarnos a entregarlos?-

-Claro, sin problema- el asintió.

-Oh, gracias- sonó la campana, -Bueno vamos a la clase, el recreo ha terminado-

La clase asintió con la cabeza, mientras miraban a Acelerador que había recogido a Sonic, -¡Adiós, chicos! ¡Tengo que correr!- Se fue como un disparo.

La clase lo observó con asombro, -Wow, es rápido- Pipsqueak jadeó.

-Meh, Rainbow Dash podría ganarle sin sudar- Dijo Scootaloo.

Cuando llegó la noche, en el castillo de Ponyville dentro de la habitación de huéspedes de Accel. Él tenía una cesta para Sonic junto con una almohada y una manta. El mono se acurrucó en la canasta antes de tirar de la manta sobre él.

Accel sonrió cuando se metió en la cama, -Descansa, Sonic- Dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

Mientras el ser humano dormía pacíficamente, su rostro dormido empezó a cambiar en una mirada de incomodidad. Empezó a moverse y girar mientras los sonidos de chillidos y descargas eléctricas resonaban en sus pensamientos. Siguió rodando y girando mientras los gritos seguían resonando, antes de que se levantara en la cama jadeando.

Jadeó como si fuera a tener un ataque al corazón, antes de limpiar el sudor frio de su frente. Repentinamente sintió algo en su regazo y miró hacia abajo, viendo a Sonic dándole una mirada preocupada -Oh, está bien, Sonic, solo un mal sueño, ahora estoy bien, así que volvamos a dormir- miro a Sonic como si no quisiera dejarlo solo. Tomando la indirecta él habló, -De acuerdo, puedes dormir conmigo-

El mono se acurrucó con Acelerador, mientras volvía a la cama y dormía más tranquilo esta vez, con Sonic a su lado.

Al día siguiente en el parque de Ponyville alrededor de la hora del almuerzo, las chicas habían reunido a sus mascotas mientras esperaban a Acelerador y Sonic. Rainbow daba vueltas con Tanque volando a su lado siguiendo la misma trayectoria, antes de que el pegaso hablara, -Para ser el supuesto humano más rápido que hay, llega muy tarde-

-No seas tan impaciente, Rainbow Dash, estoy segura de que tiene sus razones- Respondio Rarity.

-Sí, estaba ayudando a entregar un nuevo equipo para el aula de la escuela- declaró Twilight.

-¿Y no ha terminado con eso?- preguntó Rainbow con sequedad.

De repente Acelerador se detuvo con Sonic en sus brazos, -Hey, perdón por llegar tarde-

-¿Qué te retraso?- preguntó Applejack.

Acelerador empezó a enumerar lo que lo mantuvo atrasado con los dedos -Bueno, después de terminar mi trabajo para Cherilee vi a un viejo poni tratando de llevar unos articulos para su tienda por una sección muy transitada, así que la ayudé a llevar las cosas a su lugar. Luego un gato negro se atravieso en mi camino por lo que tuve que tomar otra ruta. Finalmente, me perdí en el camino de la vida-

Todos menos Pinkie y Fluttershy le dirigieron una mirada seca, mientras Rainbow hablaba, -¿En serio?-

-Sí- dijo con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro.

-Es una excusa legítima- dijo Pinkie -Me pierdo en el camino de la vida todos los días-

-Pero contigo es normal, Pinkie- Dijo Rainbow.

-Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca- dijo Twilight, -Vamos, tú y Sonic podrán conocer a nuestras mascotas- Los ponis llevaron a los dos a donde estaban sus mascotas -Ya conoces a Owlowiscious, luego está Winona, Tanque, Angel, Opal y Gummy-

Acelerador sentó a Sonic en el suelo, y el mono se acercó a los animales, cuando Fluttershy los introdujo, -Todos, conozcan a Sonic-

Los animales al principio dieron a Sonic miradas cuestionables, excepto Gummy, que siempre conservó la misma expresión en blanco antes de parpadear. Winona finalmente se acercó a Sonic y comenzó a olfatearlo para familiarizarse con su olor. Finalmente, después de que ella consiguió su olor ella dio a Sonic una lamedura. Sonic en respuesta saltó un poco antes de subir a la espalda de Winona mientras ella le daba un paseo.

-¡Ese es el espíritu, Winona!- Applejack sonrió.

Después de conseguir un paseo de Winona, Sonic saltó de ella y fue a Opal que al principio quiso que la dejara sola. De repente Sonic puso sus manos en su piel y comenzó a masajearla. Como lo hizo, Opal comenzó a ronronear de la relajación y permitió que Sonic continuara.

Rarity observando esto parecía asombrada, -Mis estrellas, nunca he visto Opal así de relajada antes-

Acelerador se volvió hacia Fluttershy, -¿Sabías que Sonic podía hacer eso?-

-De hecho, sí, a él le encantaba masajear a algunos de mis amigos animales más grandes, y todos parecían disfrutarlo-

-Opal, especialmente- Rarity dijo, mientras seguía observando cómo su mascota era mimaba.

Después de dar a Opal un masaje, Sonic se acercó a Tanque que estaba en la planta baja. Golpeó el caparazón de tanque y estuvo casi sobresaltado por el sonido. Lo hizo de nuevo, y empezó a tocar con él algunos sonidos de bongo. Tanque escuchando el sonido empezó a lentamente mover su cabeza sin ningún problema con Sonic tocando su caparazón.

Angel comenzó a meterse en el ritmo golpeando el pie siguiendo el ritmo, y pronto los animales se unieron y se movieron al ritmo. Acelerador habló con Rainbow, -El caparazón de tu tortuga puede producir un buen ritmo-

-Ese es mi tanque- Dijo Rainbow con orgullo.

-¡Vamos a bailar!- Pinkie aplaudió, mientras cogía a Gummy y bailaba con él.

El grupo se rio mientras comenzaban a moverse con el ritmo que Sonic estaba haciendo con la ayuda de Tanque. Cuando terminó, los ponis aplaudieron por la actuación mientras Sonic subía encima del caparazón de tanque e hizo una pirueta de victoria -¡Ese es mi mono!- Acelerador le lanzó un plátano.

Sonic lo atrapó, y le quito parte de la cáscara antes de darle un solo bocado y dio un guiño antes de que todos se reunieran alrededor de él.

* * *

Traducción echa con la autorización de ChaosMagemon de su historia Project Accelerator.

Espero que la historia les este gustando y gracias por sus Favoritos.


	6. Capitulo 6 Las Memorias de Jake

Capítulo 06: Las Memorias de Jake

Historia Original: Project Accelerator de ChaosMagemon

Una noche, Spike y Twilight estaban en el castillo, mientras Sonic estaba colgado de una plataforma, hasta que Acelerador se apareció y parecía cansado, -¡Estoy en casa!-

-Bienvenido, Acelerador. Twilight lo saludó.

-Pareces agotado- Spike se dio cuenta.

-Realmente, no me había dado cuenta- respondió él, mientras se tambaleaba.

-¿Día difícil?- preguntó Twilight.

-No tienes ni idea, pero la buena noticia es que no tengo clientes para mañana, lo que me da tiempo para relajarme y soltarme un poco- Accel dijo, mientras frotaba la cabeza de Sonic.

-Bien, porque todos vamos a Canterlot mañana- dijo Twilight.

-¿Canterlot, el reino donde te criaste?-

-Las princesas están organizando un baile de aniversario- Twilight le explicó.

-¿El aniversario de qué?-

-El aniversario de los cinco mil años desde que la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna ascendieron al trono- explicó la joven princesa.

-Wow, eso sí que llama a una fiesta- Aceptó Accel.

-Las princesas nos quieren allí para ayudar a preparar todo para pasado mañana- explicó Twilight -y como no tienes planes mañana, puedes venir con nosotros y ver el reino tú mismo-

-Suena genial- Accel sonrió.

-Hablando de, mejor dormiremos si vamos a viajar mañana- Spike dijo, mientras se dirigía a la cama.

Twilight rio, -Sin embargo, él tiene razón. Vamos a dormir-

-Buenas noches, Twilight- Accel partió hacia su habitación.

-Buenas noches, acelerador- dijo Twilight, mientras se iba a la cama también.

Cuando Acelerador concilio el sueño, empezó a moverse y girar como en la noche anterior, mientras escuchaba sonidos de gritos y choques que resonaban en sus pensamientos. Se despertó jadeando y jadeando, antes de examinar la escena, -No otra vez, vamos Accel, tienes que conseguirlo, está en el pasado y tiene que quedarse allí- Se volvió a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, en el tren hacia Canterlot, Twilight, Spike, las chicas, Accel y Sonic estaban disfrutando del paseo. Acelerador miraba por la ventana y estaba grabándose el escenario en la memoria -Una vez que aprenda la ruta a Canterlot podre ir y venir a pie y tomar las solicitudes de allí- Le dijo a las chicas.

-Bueno, estamos contentos de que no hayas decidido ir a pie esta mañana- Twilight dijo.

-Sí, todavía pareces cansado- Spike notó que los párpados de Accel parecían pesados.

-Fue, una larga noche- Accel respondió.

-Bueno, espero que no estén demasiado cansados cuando lleguemos al castillo- Dijo Applejack.

-No te preocupes por mí- Accel dijo, mientras decidía dormir la siesta por el resto del viaje.

Cuando el tren llegó a Canterlot, entró en la estación. El grupo se levantó y se estiró, -Bueno, estamos aquí- dijo Twilight.

-Lo mejor es llegar al castillo de inmediato- Rarity sugirió.

-No podemos mantener a las princesas esperando- Twilight asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, Sonic y yo te veremos en el castillo- Accel dijo, mientras salía corriendo con Sonic en su espalda.

-¡Acelerador!- Twilight lo llamó, pero sabía que no iba a regresar.

-Es seguro que tiene prisa- Dijo Applejack.

-Y ni siquiera conoce este lugar- Añadió Rainbow.

-Espero que no se pierda- Fluttershy dijo con preocupación.

Twilight puso los ojos en blanco -Mientras que recuerde que debe ir al castillo, debería estar bien y no tener problemas- Ellos comenzaron a caminar.

Mientras tanto, Acelerador corría por todas las calles de Canterlot tomando cada rincón que había visto. Cuando Jet Set y Upper Crust caminaban, Acelerador pasó junto a ellos y los puso a girar, dejándolos mareados, -¡Lo siento!- gritó, sin detenerse.

En otra sección de Canterlot, Fleur Dis Lee estaba caminando cerca de una tienda hasta que ella sintió algo pasar cerca de ella, tomándola por sorpresa. De repente, Acelerador se regresó y haciendo un gesto con la mano y guiñándole el ojo dijo, -¡Hola, preciosa!- Corrió de nuevo, dejando a la unicornio sorprendida.

Acelerador siguió corriendo por los distritos de Canterlot para conocer el terreno, antes de ver el castillo por delante y correr hacia él.

Mientras tanto, las chicas y Spike llegaron a la entrada y vieron a Acelerador deteniéndose. ¡Lo hicimos!- grito él, mientras Sonic le daba los cinco.

-Mira lo que pasa cuando no nos esperas, ¡te pierdes!- Twilight explicó en exasperación.

-No estaba perdido, estaba empezando a conocer el área- respondió Accel -y fue idea de Sonic- Sonic puso su mano en su cara.

-Claro que sí- Twilight respondió secamente.

-Ah, ¿a quién le importa, Twilight?- preguntó Pinkie, mientras que agitaba la melena de sus amigos -el punto es que Accel está aquí, así que ahora podemos entrar-

-Supongo- dijo Twilight, mientras caminaban hacia las puertas, y los guardias le permitían entrar, quienes le dieron a Accel una mirada cuestionable.

Cuando entraron en el castillo, Accel y Sonic miraron a su alrededor con asombro, -Whoa, es aún más grande que el castillo de Twilight- dijo con una expresión de total sorpresa en el rostro.

-Bueno, no necesito uno del tamaño del de Canterlot- Twilight respondió.

-Sí, ella y Spike podrían perderse en él- Pinkie bromeó.

-Eso es seguro- Spike estuvo de acuerdo.

-Espero que ustedes recuerden camino- Dijo Accel mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Por supuesto, pero esta vez permanezca a nuestro lado- Twilight le ordenó.

-Está bien- dijo él, sin querer que ella se pusiera firme con él.

Y así los ponis y Spike llevaron a Accel a través del castillo, antes de entrar en la sala del trono real. Allí vieron a las dos hermanas que las esperaban, -¡Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna!- Twilight las saludó.

-Bienvenidos, todas y Spike- Celestia los saludó.

-Vemos que trajiste a Acelerador contigo- Luna notó, mientras el ser humano se acercaba.

-Realmente amo lo que ustedes dos han hecho con el lugar- exclamo Acelerador mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Bienvenido a nuestro castillo, Acelerador, es muy amable de su parte reunirse con nosotras- le saludó Celestia, hasta que vio al mono gatear por su espalda y sobre su hombro.

-Sí, princesas, este es Sonic, Sonic, conoce a la princesa Celestia y a la princesa Luna- Él los presentó.

-Encantado de conocerte, Sonic- Celestia frotó la cabeza del mono, mientras Sonic disfrutaba de la sensación.

-Entonces, Twilight me dijo que está haciendo alguna celebración por su ascensión a la posición de gobernantes de Equestria- preguntó Accel.

-Correcto- Luna asintió, -Y vamos a necesitar que el castillo luzca lo mejor que pueda-

-Si nos brindas tu apoyo y nos ayudas, estaríamos muy agradecidas- Dijo Celestia.

-Hey, si me necesitan me tienen- Accel respondió.

-Pero mientras tanto, ¿qué tal un tour completo del castillo?- Sugirió la princesa del sol.

-Eso suena genial- Acelerador asintió y Sonic asintió con la cabeza.

Así que las dos hermanas y sus leales súbditos llevaron a Accel y Sonic por todo el castillo, antes de detenerse en el vestíbulo que tenía los vitrales representativos -Lindas ventanas... Y todos ustedes tienen sus imágenes en ellas- preguntó el velocista.

-Algo así- Twilight respondió.

-Cada ventana representa un acontecimiento histórico que ha ocurrido en Equestria- Explicó Celestia.

-Bueno, por lo que he leído de la historia de Equestria en el castillo de Twi, puedo saber qué representa cada uno- Acelerador dijo mientras se acercaba a uno, -Esto representa cuando Twilight y las chicas derrotaron a Discord El Maestro del Caos-

De repente, la imagen de Discord en la ventana cobró vida y habló -Oh, sí, las chicas barrieron el piso rápido conmigo en ese momento- Él rio entre dientes.

-Whoa!- Accel saltó hacia atrás y aterrizó en su trasero.

De repente, la imagen volvió a la normalidad y apareció ante él el verdadero Discord, -Oh, lo siento mucho por sorprenderte, muchacho- Le ofreció una mano que aceptó y volvió a ponerse en pie.

-¿Asumo que tú eres Discord?- preguntó.

-Lo has adivinado- dijo Discord, riendo -y debes ser Acelerador, Fluttershy me ha dicho mucho sobre ti en sus cartas-

-¿Cartas?- Se giró hacia Fluttershy.

-Discord y yo nos mantenemos en contacto por medio de cartas, desde que viniste a Ponyville, le he estado enviando mensajes sobre ti. Oh, espero que no te importe- dijo con preocupación.

-En absoluto- respondió Acelerador -¿Así que intentaste convertir a Equestria en la capital mundial del caos?-

-Culpable- Él respondió, mientras sostenía un cartel de "se busca" con su imagen en él, y la imagen cobró vida y salió del cartel revelando que era Discord haciendo sus payasadas locas.

-Pero te reformaste gracias a las chicas- Accel añadió.

-Es correcto- él sonrió.

-Después de habernos traicionado- Señaló Rainbow.

-Oh, vamos, Rainbow Dash- Discord apareció junto a ella, -Todo está en el pasado ahora, ¿no?-

-Supongo- Respondió Rainbow, mientras lo miraba escéptica. Discord parecía triste, antes de ver a Rainbow sonreír. Al ver que ella solo lo estaba molestando, él juguetonamente le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Entonces, ¿Discord, supongo que asistirás a la celebración también?- preguntó Celestia.

-Oh, no me lo perdería por nada en Equestria, Princesa- contestó Discord, -¿Y puedo asumir que Acelerador asistirá también?-

-Bueno, quizás, pero desafortunadamente no tengo traje formal- él respondió.

-Bueno, eso no debería ser un problema- replicó Rarity -Puedo hacerte un bonito traje para que lo uses, en muy poco tiempo.

-¿Realmente, Rarity? Gracias- él sonrió.

-Vamos, vamos hay mucho que cubrir mucho antes de empezar a preparar el castillo- Dijo Applejack.

-Puedo unirme a ustedes, me gustaría conocer más sobre Acelerador personalmente- pidió Discord.

-Por supuesto que puedes- Fluttershy respondió.

-¡Oh maravilloso!- Discord aplaudió, cuando se unió al grupo en el tour.

Cuando el tour terminó, el grupo ya estaba decorando el salón de baile con Pinkie Pie dando las órdenes, -Ok, más serpentinas en ese lado del techo, Dashie. Rarity, dales amor a esas cintas. ¡Vamos chicas, pongan todo su espiritu en ello!-

Acelerador que estaba envolviendo unas serpentinas alrededor de una viga de soporte, habló a Spike, -Viejo, ella realmente sabe cómo organizar una celebración, ¿no?-

-Ella es la Super Duper Pony Fiestera- Spike respondió, mientras trabajaban.

-¿Puede alguien colgar estas luces?- preguntó Pinkie mientras permanecía de pie junto a un montón de pequeñas luces. Sonic se acercó y le ofreció la mano. Pinkie sonrió, -Ok, Sonic, cuélgalos a lo largo, ¿entendido?- Ella señaló hacia el techo.

Sonic tomó un extremo del haz de luces, antes de escalar un tapiz y de llegar al techo. Empezó a atarlos a lo largo de una viga, hasta que todo el hilo fue colgado. Los ponis aplaudieron, y Accel lo llamó, -¡Bien hecho, Sonic!-

-¡Perfecto!- Pinkie aplaudió.

Celestia y Luna miraron a su alrededor, -Bien hecho, a todos los ponis. El salón de baile se ve magnífico- Celestia los felicitó.

-Sólo hacemos nuestro trabajo, princesa- Rainbow respondió.

-Bueno, se está haciendo tarde, probablemente deberíamos regresar a Ponyville- Twilight sugirió.

-En realidad, creo que es mejor que todos ustedes duerman aquí en el castillo esta noche- Celestia respondió.

-¿De Verdad?- Ellos preguntaron.

-Sí. Todos ustedes han trabajado duro hoy, y no voy a dejar que regresen a sus hogares cansados, ahora, a la cama, todos ustedes- Los despidió, mientras caminaban hacia las habitaciones.

Acelerador y Sonic se presentaron en su cuarto de huéspedes, y Accel se dejó caer en la cama, -Ah, esto es vida, sabes, Sonic, desde que llegué por primera vez, pensé que las cosas sólo empeoraban para mí. Pero estando aquí fueron para mejor, tengo grandes amigos, un trabajo pagado, y finalmente estoy lejos de esos condenados científicos- Dijo, mientras se acomodaba en la cama, con Sonic durmiendo encima de una de las almohadas.

Dos horas pasaron desde que Accel se durmió, hasta que comenzó a mirarse angustiado en su sueño. De repente se despertó y vio que estaba en la instalación de nuevo, -¿Cómo?, ¿cómo he vuelto aquí?-

-Porque es aquí donde debes estar- Una voz familiar contestó, mientras Accel miraba al Dr. Vellian Dagger.

-¡No, no de nuevo!- Accel retrocedió.

-¡Oh, sí!, ya ves que me perteneces ahora, ¡y como tu creador te pido que te quedes!- Dagger ordenó, mientras Accel se empujaba hacia atrás antes de caer en una mesa médica y ser atado a ella.

-¡Déjame ir!- Él luchó para liberarse, pero fue en vano.

-¡Nunca más!- Dagger dijo, mientras señalaba a otros científicos -¡Ahora!-

Uno bajó una palanca, sintió como sacudidas eléctricas estaban corriendo a través de su cuerpo mientras gritaba de dolor y derramaba lágrimas, -¡Detente, haz que se detenga!- suplicó.

-¡SUFICIENTE DE ESTO!- exclamó una voz femenina.

De repente, los científicos fueron azotados por magia azul antes de desaparecer, lo que puso fin a los choques que entraban al cuerpo de Acelerador. Accel miró y vio aparecer fuera de la nada a Luna, -¡Princesa Luna!- gritó, y de repente vio que lo habían soltado de la mesa antes de caer al suelo.

Luna se le acercó y lo ayudó a levantarse -¿Está usted bien, Acelerador?-

-Yo lo estoy ahora, gracias a ti, pero ¿qué está pasando? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? y por lo demás, ¿cómo volví aquí?-

Luna respondió -Creo que sabes muy bien cómo responder a eso-

Accel miró hacia abajo y suspiró con alivio, -Sí. Todo esto es un sueño-

-Correcto, ¿y esta no es tu primera vez que tienes este sueño?- preguntó ella.

-No, he estado teniendo este mismo sueño estos dos últimos días. Al principio sentí que podía manejarlo, pero esta vez me sentí demasiado abrumado- Suspiró, hasta que Luna le levantó la barbilla con el casco.

-Está bien que admitas esto, Acelerador, pero quizás es mejor que también le demuestres a tus amigos la verdad, y te sentirás mucho mejor sabiendo que ellos han visto lo que has pasado-

-¿Eso crees?

-Lo sé- asintió Luna, mientras se concentraba, y de repente aparecieron las chicas, Spike y la princesa Celestia.

-¿Huh, qué pasa?- preguntó Spike.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Applejack se preguntó.

-¿Luna?- preguntó Celestia.

-Mis disculpas si he molestado tu sueño- Luna se disculpó.

-Bueno, yo estaba en medio de un sueño donde finalmente me uní a los Wonderbolts- Rainbow explicó con un tono de molestia.

-¡Raibow!- Twilight la reprendió.

-La razón por la que los e traído a todos aquí en los sueños de Acelerador es porque es hora de que veamos exactamente lo que él pasó antes de llegar a Equestria- Luna explicó.

-¿Usted puede hacer eso?- preguntó Accel.

Luna sonrió, -Los sueños no son sólo fruto de nuestra imaginación, sino también puertas de entrada a nuestros recuerdos-

-Asombroso- Fluttershy susurro sorprendida.

-Así que si quieren ver mi pasado, ¿por dónde debemos comenzar?- preguntó Acelerador.

-Siempre es mejor empezar desde el principio, y seguir desde allí- Explicó Celestia.

-De acuerdo entonces- Accel replicó, cuando una puerta apareció repentinamente del aire.

-¿De dónde ha salido eso?- preguntó Pinkie.

-Esa es la puerta de la primera memoria de Acelerador, donde todo comienza- Luna explicó.

Accel se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de agarrar el mango, miró a Celestia y a Luna que asintieron. Giró la perilla y abrió la puerta soltando una luz iluminadora que los cegó.

De repente todos ellos vieron que estaban en una habitación de hospital, -¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Rainbow.

-Es un hospital- Twilight respondió.

-Y mira- dijo Fluttershy, mientras miraban hacia delante viendo a dos humanos. Un hombre y una mujer.

La mujer era morena y yacía en una cama de hospital sosteniendo un bulto en sus brazos. El hombre tenía el pelo corto y negro, y estaba de pie, además de la mujer sonriendo mientras veía al bulto.

-Esos son mis padres- dijo Accel casi perdiendo el aliento.

-¿Tus padres?- preguntó Pinkie.

-Eso significa que...- Applejack notó el bulto.

La mujer abrió el bulto revelando la cabeza de un bebé. Las muchachas se asombraron, mientras Accel jadeaba -¡Oh, Dios mío... soy tan lindo!-

-Hola, Jake- dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a su hijo.

-Michael, ¿no es hermoso?- preguntó la mujer a su marido.

-Sí que lo es, Kristy- El padre de Accel estuvo de acuerdo.

De repente apareció otra puerta, y entraron en ella. De repente se encontraron en una casa, -¿Dónde estamos ahora?- preguntó Rainbow, mientras miraban a su alrededor.

Accel fue a la ventana y miró hacia fuera viendo una ciudad, -Ésta es mi vieja casa, en mi vieja ciudad-

-¿Pero dónde está eso?- preguntó Twilight.

-Milwaukee, Wisconsin- él respondió.

-¡Jake!- Michael, el padre hablaba.

El grupo vio cómo el Jake, de tres años, tenía el cabello negro de su padre y corría por la casa hasta que su padre lo levantó. -Te tengo- gritó Michael mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

-Soy rápido, ¿eh?- Preguntó el pequeño Jake.

-Seguro que sí, hijo, solo espera y un día serás tan rápido que nadie te alcanzará- Su papá rio con él.

Los ponis y Spike miraron a Acelerador que estaba sonriendo, -Papá, no tienes ni idea-

De repente atravesaron una puerta y vieron otro recuerdo de ellos en el hospital, donde el padre de Accel sostenía a su pequeño y su mamá que estaba sosteniendo otro bebé, -¿Quién es?- preguntó Fluttershy, mientras miraban al recién nacido.

-Esa es mi hermana pequeña- él respondió.

-¿Tu hermana?- preguntó Applejack.

-Sí, la llamaron Perla porque ella se veía tan hermosa como una- Explicó Accel.

-Ellos eligieron bien- Rarity estaba de acuerdo.

-Mis padres me dijeron que ese día, yo era un hermano mayor, tenía que ser responsable y ayudarles a cuidarla. Tomé mi papel de hermano en serio- Acelerador explicó, mientras iban a la siguiente memoria.

El siguiente era un Jake de seis años sentado junto a la cama, mientras leía a su hermana de tres años que tenía pelo oscuro como el suyo, y estaba debajo de las sábanas, -Y la princesa trajo paz y alegría por todo el reino-

-¡Otra vez otra vez!- Perla aplaudió.

Jake se rio, -Perdón Perla, pero es hora de la siesta-

-De acuerdo- Ella respondió, antes de dormirse.

Accel sonrió al recordar, mientras Celestia hablaba, -Eras un muy buen hermano-

-Gracias- Sonrió, mientras los recuerdos pasaban y estaban de regreso en el hospital donde vieron a Jake de siete años de edad, y una Perla de cuatro años que vio a su mamá tenía a otro niño con pelo marrón que apenas se formaban en su cabeza.

-¿Y quién es?- preguntó Spike.

-Ese es mi hermano pequeño, Adam, este día me convertí en un hermano mayor para dos-

Los recuerdos avanzaron para mostrar a Jake a los trece años de edad en la escuela. Estaba en la clase de gimnasia dando vueltas con sus compañeros de clase, -yo era el corredor más rápido en la clase, incluso me uní a los corredores en la secundaria. Cuando me trasladara a la escuela preparatoria que planeaba me llevaría aún más lejos, pero todo eso llegó a su fin un día-

Vieron a Jake volver a casa, antes de ver una limusina estacionada fuera de su casa. Entró y vio a algunos hombres vestidos con trajes que estaban de pie junto a sus padres, Perla y Adam.

-¿Que está pasando?- preguntó Jake.

Uno de los hombres se acercó a él, -¿Eres Jake McGinnis?-

-Sí- Contestó confundido.

-Vamos a tener que pedirte que vengas con nosotros-

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

-¡Espera un momento!- Michael se levantó, pero fue bloqueado por más guardias, -¡Dijiste que sólo querías hablar con él! ¡No dijiste nada sobre llevártelo contigo!-

-¿No eres realmente de una división de reclutamiento de pista y campo?-preguntó Kristy.

-Me temo que no, señora-

-¡Jake, huye!- gritó Michael.

Jake trató de salir corriendo, pero el guardia cerca de él rápidamente agarró su brazo y lo tiró hacia atrás. Perla y Adám viendo esto fruncieron el ceño y corrieron, -¡Deja a nuestro hermano solo!- Perla gritó, mientras ella y Adam le agarraban el otro brazo y lo mordían.

-¡Gah, mocosos!- Los arrojó al suelo.

-¡Eh, nadie le hace eso a mis hermanos!- gritó Jake mientras trataba de luchar con el guardia que agarró un paño con cloroformo y lo puso en la nariz de Jake. Jake se desmayó en los brazos del hombre.

Las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas mientras miraban a Jake que lo observaba -Trataron de salvarme y traté de ayudarlos, pero al final los hombres me persiguieron y amenazaron con disparar a mis padres si intentaban detenerlos- explicó mientras observaban a los hombres salir lentamente con sus armas apuntando a los padres hasta que se fueron.

La memoria se desvaneció en la instalación, donde vieron a Jake consciente de nuevo sentado a una mesa con un hombre, -¿Quién es?- preguntó Pinkie.

-El tipo que me quitó mi vida, Vellian Dagger- Explicó Accel.

-Entonces, ¿si te ayudo con este proyecto tuyo me llevarás de vuelta a mi familia?- preguntó Jake a Dagger.

-Por supuesto, muchacho, soy un hombre de palabra- Dagger hablaba de forma dulce.

Observaron como Jake todavía estaba escéptico, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción o forma de escapar ahora. Suspiró con reticencia -Bien, ¿cuándo empezaremos?-

-Inmediatamente- Dagger respondió.

-Y así comenzó todo-, explicó Accel, mientras el grupo observaba cómo comenzaban los experimentos, -Empezaron a llenarme de esta fórmula que hicieron para su experimento-

Observaron cómo el ser de trece años de Accel estaba siendo pinchado más y más con jeringas e inyectado con su contenido. Con cada inyección Jake lloró de dolor. Fluttershy cubrió sus ojos con sus cascos, mientras que Applejack cubrió su cara con su sombrero. Rarity y Pinkie se aferraron la una a la otra, mientras Spike se aferraba a Twilight, y las hermanas observaban con horror. Rainbow tenía los ojos muy abiertos y habló -Ouch-

-¿Crees que eso duele? Lo peor sigue- Accel dijo, mientras miraban cómo su pasado "yo" estaba atado a una mesa y se le estaban dando descargas eléctricas para ayudar a cargar la fórmula inyectada en él.

Sólo podían estar al lado y ver cómo el joven Accel gritaba de dolor cuando las sacudidas recorrieron su cuerpo -¿Eso es lo que te hicieron?- dijo Rarity llevándose un casco a la boca.

-Sí. Eso es lo que me hicieron durante tres años- Accel explicó, mientras observaban más pruebas que se llevaban a cabo en él. Estaba corriendo en una cinta de correr con cables conectados a él para medir su ritmo cardíaco y tal. Él entonces flotaba dentro de un tubo de agua en animación suspendida, mientras que los científicos estudiaron sus ondas cerebrales.

-Esto es tan cruel- Fluttershy dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Lo sé, me trataron como a una rata de laboratorio- Accel explicó, al ver la siguiente memoria con un Jake de catorce años en una habitación individual con una cama, baño y TV. Vieron que su cabello negro empezaba a ponerse gris, y su piel ya estaba pálida.

-¡Accel, tu cabello!- Rainbow se dio cuenta.

-Sí. Fue entonces cuando la fórmula empezó a afectar mi cuerpo, y no había estado fuera de la instalación desde entonces- explicó amargamente.

-¿No había nadie aquí que te tratara como a un ser vivo?- preguntó Celestia.

-Bueno, sólo una, la doctora Ashley Cromwell- admitió, al ver la puerta de su habitación abierta y ver entrar era una mujer joven con el pelo oscuro y corto. Llevaba una bandeja con comida y dijo -Jake, hora de la cena-

-No tengo hambre- dijo Jake, mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-Jake, realmente debes comer para mantener tu energía para las pruebas de mañana- Ella razonó con él.

-No me importa- Contestó, sin siquiera mirarla.

-Jake, por favor trata de hablar conmigo...- trató de consolarlo, pero él se volvió y le dio un manotazo que tiro la bandeja.

-¡DÉJAME SOLO!- el grito.

El grupo se quedó sin aliento ante su estallido, mientras Accel observaba el recuerdo de su arrebato. Ashley sin embargo estaba asustada, hasta que Jake se sintiera culpable, -Lo siento, no debería haber gritado así-

-No, está bien- lo consoló, -no puedo imaginar el dolor que estás atravesando, pero debe ser insoportable-

-Insoportable es un eufemismo- Jake explicó -He estado encerrado en este centro durante un año, no he estado fuera, no he tenido buena comida, no he visto a mis amigos. ¿Y para qué? ¿Solo para que este experimento de tu jefe parezca que está dando resultados? Incluso si volviera a ver a mi familia, ¿me reconocerían?-

-Jake- Ashley suspiro.

-¡Mírame, tengo catorce años y ya tengo cabello del color de un hombre de mediana edad!- se notaba estresado.

-Tienes todo el derecho a sentirte así, pero Dagger prometió que te devolvería a tu familia cuando todo haya terminado- Ella le recordó.

Jake suspiró, -No sé si puedo aguantar tanto tiempo- Repentinamente sintió que Ashley le ponía una mano en el hombro para reconfortarlo.

-Sé que puedes, Jake, si pudiste sobrevivir aquí por un año hasta ahora, sé que puedes hacerlo, yo creo en ti- Ella le dio una sonrisa reconfortante.

-Bien, doctora, lo haré por ti- él respondió.

-Ella seguro es linda- Twilight señaló.

-Sí. Ella es el único médico en toda esta institución que me trató como si yo fuera una persona y no un sujeto de experimento- explicó Accel, comenzaron recordando las veces que lo consolaría después de los procedimientos diarios, le daría cortes de pelo cuando su cabello se estaba poniendo demasiado largo, incluso escabullirle algunas revistas para que él leyera.

-Dos años más de soportar esto y mi pelo finalmente se volvió blanco, mi piel se puso pálida, y mis ojos rojos- explicó Accel, -Y entonces mis poderes realmente surgieron y los experimentos cambiaron, con ellos empezaron las pruebas para ver hasta qué punto mi aceleración podría ir-

Observaron el recuerdo de él corriendo alrededor de una sala de entrenamiento, mientras los científicos estaban tomando notas y midiendo su velocidad con sus máquinas. Accel continuó -Seguí corriendo cada vez más rápido cada vez que practicaba me hacía más veloz. Luego un día después de tres años, Dagger vino a mí y me dijo algunas noticias que destrozaron la esperanza que tuve de ver a mi familia de nuevo-

Observaron lo que pasó entre Dagger y Accel, viéndolo salir de sus restricciones y escapado de la instalación. Lo vieron correr tan rápido que se desvaneció de la vista, Accel terminó, - Y ya todos saben lo que sigue-

-Cruzaste a nuestro mundo- Twilight dijo.

-Sí- Accel asintió con la cabeza, mientras los recuerdos se desvanecían y estaban de vuelta en el vacío del sueño.

-Oh, dulzura, cuando nos dijiste lo que pasó sabíamos que era malo, pero esto lo hace parecer peor- Applejack dijo en condolencias.

-¡Es tan triste!- Pinkie gritó.

-¡Esos idiotas, no puedo creer que te hayan tratado así!- Rainbow dijo con indignación.

-Si pudiera hacer algo al respecto, los desterraría a la luna- Añadió Celestia.

Acelerador habló -Gracias chicas, pero realmente han logrado llenar el vacío que pensé que quedaría abierto para siempre. Me han dado una familia, amigos y lo más importante... Esperanza-

Las chicas sonrieron al ver que él era feliz. Twilight se acercó, -Siempre estaremos aquí para ti Acelerador, lo prometo-

Accel le devolvió la sonrisa, -Te creo, y me alegro de poder contarles y mostrarles toda mi vida. Me siento mejor ahora que todo está fuera de mi pecho-

-Y ahora puedes seguir adelante- Añadió Luna.

-Sí. Gracias, Princesa- Luna le guiñó un ojo.

-Ahora bien, sugiero que todos volvamos a dormir- Sugirió Celestia.

-¿Estarás bien, cariño?- Rarity le preguntó a Accel.

-¿Sabes?, en realidad, creo que lo estaré- él sonrió.

Y así, las chicas y Spike desaparecieron de su sueño, ya que Accel podía dormir tranquilamente por el resto de la noche, y esperaba que todas las noches fueran así de relajantes.

Mientras tanto, aquella noche en el mismo lugar de Los Ángeles donde Acelerador desapareció. El lugar aún estaba bloqueado por los científicos de la instalación, con Dagger usando un dispositivo láser que lograba hacer que el agujero creado por Accel entre sus mundos fuera visible. Antes de lanzar un orbe en ella.

Ashley se acercó, -Señor, ¿qué fue lo que acaba de lanzar?-

-Esa fue una sonda de búsqueda con la firma de Jake, que aterrizará donde quiera que esté, y actuará como un faro de localización, entonces podemos usar nuestras máquinas para abrir nuestro propio portal a su ubicación y encontrarlo- Dagger explicó.

-Pero señor, con todo el dinero que gasta sólo para encontrarlo, ¡nos va a arruinar!- Ella le advirtió.

Dagger se dio la vuelta y le agarró el brazo con fuerza -¡No voy a medir ningún gasto para recuperarlo! Además, una vez que lo tengamos de nuevo en nuestras manos podemos continuar perfeccionando la fórmula en otros sujetos de prueba y el dinero no será un problema para nosotros-

Ashley consiguió liberar su brazo y se marchó sin querer volver a molestar a su superior. Mientras caminaba, pensó -Jake, donde quiera que estés, espero que estés a salvo-

* * *

Esta Traducción se hizo con la autorización de ChaosMagemon de su historia Project Accelerator.

Espero que les este gustando a todos la historia y les dire que este es uno de mis tres capítulos favoritos de esta historia y pudimos ver a la única científica a la que Jake le tiene afecto.

Gracias por sus lecturas.


	7. Capitulo 7 Una Celebracion

Capítulo 07: Una celebración

Historia Original: Project Accelerator de ChaosMagemon

Más tarde en la noche, multitudes de ponis entraban en el castillo de Canterlot para asistir al aniversario celebrado por Celestia y Luna.

En una de las habitaciones del castillo, Accel, que llevaba un esmoquin hecho por Rarity, estaba arreglando su corbata mientras se encontraba de pie frente a un espejo -Ahí, perfecto, Sonic, ¿qué te parece?- Le preguntó a su amigo mono que también llevaba una pequeña camisa de vestir y chaqueta de esmoquin.

Sonic le dio un ruido de aprobación en su propio idioma -Gracias, y también te ves bien-

Hubo un golpe en la puerta, y la voz de Twilight llegó -Acelerador, ¿podemos entrar?-

-¡Claro, Twi!-

Y así Twilight, Spike y sus amigos entraron revelando que estaban todos vestidos para la celebración, -Parece que están listos- Applejack se dio cuenta.

-Sí. Gracias de nuevo por hacer esto por mí Rarity-

-Un placer, Accel- dijo Rarity, antes de mirar a Acelerador con las gafas sobre la cabeza -¿no crees que tus gafas con tu esmoquin es una combinación poco común?-

-Tal vez, pero creo que lo poco común es más lo mío- él respondió.

Rarity sonrió al ver que era lo que lo hacía feliz, -Tienes razón-

-Y para ser honesto, esta es mi primera vez usando un esmoquin- él admitió.

-¿Y cómo se siente?- preguntó Rainbow.

-No está mal, de verdad-

-Bueno, vamos, todos- Dijo Applejack.

-Sí, tenemos que llegar hasta allí- Añadió Pinkie. Y así salieron de la habitación para encontrarse con los otros.

Mientras caminaban por un pasillo, una voz gritó -¡Twily!-

Miraron hacia delante viendo al hermano de Twilight, Shining Armor y la Princesa Cadence acercándose, -Shining Armor! Cadence!- Ella galopó y abrazó a los dos.

Accel habló con Spike, -¿Así que esos son su hermano y su cuñada?-

-Sí- el asintió.

-Accel, ven aquí- Twilight lo llamó. Accel se desplazó hacia a ellos, tomando a la pareja real de sorpresa, -Shining Armor, Cadence, me gustaría que conocieran a Acelerador... Accel, este es mi hermano mayor Shining Armor y mi cuñada Princesa Cadence-

-Es un gusto conocerte- Cadence le saludó con respeto.

-Twilight nos ha hablado de ti en sus cartas- Shining añadio.

-Y ella no ha dicho nada más que grandes cosas acerca de ustedes dos. Me honra encontrarlos aquí- se inclinó ante ellos, antes de volver a sus pies. Sonic subió por su espalda y sobre su cabeza, -Y este es mi pequeño amigo, Sonic-

-¡Oh qué lindo!- Cadence rio, mientras frotaba la cabeza del mono.

-La princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna nos esperan abajo- Shining le dijo al grupo.

-Bueno, es mejor que no las hagamos esperar- Rarity dijo, mientras el grupo seguía a la pareja.

Abajo, en el salón de baile del castillo, los invitados estaban disfrutando, hasta que las puertas se abrieron revelando a Celestia, Luna y los demás. Los trompetistas tocaron fanfarria, mientras los invitados se inclinaban con respeto.

Uno de los guardias anunció -¡Sus excelencias reales, la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna!-

Los ponis aplaudieron a las princesas, hasta que Celestia levantó un casco y cesaron. La princesa del sol habló -Bienvenidos a todos. Mi hermana y yo estamos muy contentos de que todos pudieran asistir a nuestro aniversario, Cinco mil años han pasado desde que Luna y yo nos hemos convertido en las gobernantes de Equestria-

-Y hasta el día de hoy estamos orgullosas de seguir vigilando esta tierra y todos los que están en ella de los peligros que la amenazan- Añadió Luna.

-Pero esta noche hay más que celebrar que la ascensión de nosotras- continuó Celestia -es la introducción de un nuevo y especial amigo al que nos gustaría que todos ustedes se conocieran-

Los ponis tenían curiosidad de saber de quién la princesa hablaba tan bien, Luna continuó, -yeguas y corceles, es un gusto presentarles, Acelerador-

Las dos hermanas se pusieron a un lado exponiendo a Accel a la multitud. Los invitados se quedaron boquiabiertos de sorpresa ante este nuevo ser del que nunca habían visto antes. Accel sintiendo que estaban nerviosos o curiosos acerca de él, no quería ser intimidado por ello, habló, -¡Hola, a todos los ponis!

Celestia habló, -Ahora, sé que Acelerador puede parecer un poco extraño para ustedes basado en su apariencia, pero les aseguro que es alguien bueno y amable-

Luna también habló, -También entendemos cuán vacilantes y extrañados pueden sentirse sobre ciertas criaturas que no son originarias de su hogar o su propio tipo, pero como se ha demostrado una y otra vez por nuestra compañera la princesa Twilight Sparkle y sus amigos que ustedes no deben juzgar a uno basado en sus apariencias-

Los ponis que recordaron esa lección parecían menos intimidados por Acelerador, lo que hizo felices a las chicas. Acelerador dijo -Bueno, ahora, quizás debería ir a saludar a la multitud- Él se empezó a desplazar desde donde estaba parado a unos ponis saludándoles, antes de desplazarse a otro grupo, y así sucesivamente, dándoles elogios y saludos, antes de regresar a las princesas, -¡Tiempo!-

Spike, que estaba sosteniendo un cronómetro, lo chasqueó y le dijo -Veintisiete segundos-

-¡Sí!-

Las chicas se rieron, mientras Celestia hablaba, -¡Y ahora que comience la fiesta!- Los invitados aplaudieron, mientras los otros iban a unirse a la multitud.

Mientras los invitados estaban chismorreando, caminando o tratando de hablar con las princesas, Accel estaba sentado en una mesa mientras sostenía una taza de cubitos de azúcar. Metió uno en su boca y se lo comió. Entonces lanzó uno a Sonic que lo comió. De repente Discord apareció en la mesa, y llevaba un traje y una corbata -Bueno, buenas noches, Acelerador, ¿y cómo estamos esta hermosa noche?-

-Muy bien, en realidad, ¿y tú, Disc?-

-yo, me siento fabuloso, en realidad, nunca he estado en una de estas fiestas de aniversario en toda mi vida, ya sabes con lo dela prisión de piedra durante mil años y todo eso, y antes de eso simplemente no estaba en la lista de invitados-

-Es la primera vez en una fiesta como ésta para mí también- dijo Accel -Nada como las fiestas de Pinkie en comparación con estos banquetes reales- Se metió otro cubo de azúcar en la boca.

-Sí, incluso Celestia y Luna afirman que este tipo de celebraciones formales se han vuelto aburridas a lo largo de los años- Discord dijo.

-Si yo viviera durante cinco mil años asistiendo a fiestas como esta, me aburriría también con ellas- Accel agregó, mientras los dos se reían.

Las chicas y Spike se acercaron, -Oye, Accel, ahí estás- Dijo Applejack.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Pinkie.

-comiendo una botana de cubos de azúcar- le respondió, mientras se lanzaba uno a la boca.

-Bueno, las chicas y yo hemos pensado y nos gustaría que conozcas más a los invitados aquí- sugirió Rarity.

-Bueno, es mejor que sentarse y merendar- Accel se levantó de su asiento y Sonic se subió a su hombro.

Así que las chicas, Spike, y Discord comenzaron a ir a través de la multitud de invitados, con Accel mirando alrededor preguntándose cómo lo van a tratar. De repente, una voz le arrancó los pensamientos -Bueno, buenas noches, Rarity-

Miró a una pony terrestre vestida como una estrella pop, -¿Qué?, Sapphire Shores, tan bueno verte aquí- Rarity saludó a la pony.

-¿Sapphire Shores?- Accel preguntó a las chicas.

-Es una famosa estrella pop aquí en Canterlot- explicó Twilight -Rarity es su mejor diseñadora de vestuario-

-Wow-

Rarity se acercó a Accel, y lo llevó ante su clienta favorita, -Sapphire, déjame presentarte a mi nuevo amigo, Acelerador, Accel, este es Sapphire Shores, la pony del pop-

Accel fue el que tomó el casco de Sapphire y lo besó. -Un placer conocerla, señorita Shores-

-Oh, saltemos las formalidades, querido, llámame Sapphire- respondió el pony -¿Así que tú eres aquel del que hablan en el castillo y en Ponyville?-

-Correcto soy yo- él respondió.

-Vi uno de tus folletos en la ventana de una tienda, ¿así que haces cualquier trabajo?-

-Si el pago es correcto, entonces estoy a su servicio- él dijo.

-Bueno, tengo un poco de trabajo con el que podrías ayudarme, ¿te interesaría?-

Accel parecía intrigado, -Llene un formulario de solicitud y me pondré en contacto con usted-

-¡Eres Encantador Bebe!- Sapphire rio -Bueno, lo mejor es seguir adelante, antes de que aparezcan algunos paparazzi-

-Sí, Sapphire, es un placer volver a verla- Rarity dijo, mientras continuaban.

Accel siguió caminando con sus amigos saludando a algunos ponis que sonreían y él les saludaba con la mano. Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo hasta que una voz habló -¡Alto!- Accel se quedó inmóvil, mientras los demás estaban asustados.

Deslizándose sobre la escena estaba Photo Finish, que estaba observando a Accel, -El equilibrio, la gracia masculina que se divierte. ¡Debo fotografiarle!- Ella instaló su cámara y tomó una fotografía de Acelerador, -Perfecto, yo, Photo Finish, he capturado esta obra de arte de esta criatura espectacular. ¡Tú!, mi chico, tienes ¡La Magia!- hablaba con un marcado acento ruso.

-¿Qué acaba de decir ahora?- preguntó Accel, sintiéndose confundido por su acento.

-Usted tiene tal potencial con su mirada exquisita, con ella y mi talento ¡puedo hacerte una estrella!- La pony fotógrafa declaro.

-¡Oh, lo siento, pero debemos irnos!- dijo Fluttershy, mientras empujaba a Accel para que se escapara, para mucha confusión de Photo Finish.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Accel le preguntó al pegaso.

-Confía en mí, no quieres involucrarte en su campo de trabajo, puede ser agotador y todo un consumo de vida- Ella le advirtió.

-¡Rayos!-

-Hey, Rainbow Dash!- gritó otra voz.

Al acercarse a ellos estaba Spitfire, Soarin y Fleetfoot de los Wonderbolts, -¡Dios mío, Spitfire, Soarin, Fleetfoot!- Rainbow voló hacia ellos, -Es bueno verlos a los tres-

-Nos sentimos igual- Soarin admitió.

Accel los miró y pensó 'Así que estos son los famosos Wonderbolts de los que Rainbow ha estado hablando'

Spitfire al ver a Accel, habló, -Bueno, Acelerador, ¿supongo?-

-Ese soy yo-

-Pude ver tu pequeña demostración mientras saluda a los invitados después de que las princesas te presentaran- Spitfire sonrió.

-Estos pies estaban hechos para correr- se rio entre dientes, antes de darse cuenta de que su taza estaba vacía, -¡Me lleva!, se me acabaron los cubos de azúcar- Se desplazó antes de regresar con una taza llena de cubitos de azúcar.

-Asombroso- Soarin dijo sorprendido.

-Es una pena que no puedas volar con esa velocidad- dijo Fleetfoot.

-Bueno, con mis poderes puedo planear algo, pero no volar- él admitió.

-Bueno, cualquier amigo de Rainbow Dash aquí es bienvenido por nosotros- Spitfire dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Rainbow.

-Bueno, ya los veré a ustedes tres luego, pero aún tengo mucho que ver- Accel dijo, mientras caminaba con los otros.

Mientras caminaban, Accel habló -Todos ustedes conocen a unos ponis interesantes-

-Bueno, con todas las cosas que hemos pasado, encontramos a muchas celebridades- Dijo Rainbow.

-Eso es seguro- A.J estuvo de acuerdo.

Accel sonrió, mientras seguía disfrutando de sus cubitos de azúcar hasta que una voz habló, -Oh, por... eres tú otra vez-

Accel se detuvo y miró hacia el frente viendo a un (ya familiar) unicornio blanco de cabellera rosa, era a quien vio aquel día en la ciudad de Canterlot, -¡Preciosa!- dijo, mientras la llamaba de la misma forma que lo hizo por primera vez.

-¿Huh?- Las chicas y Spike lo miraron confundidos.

El unicornio soltó una risita y dijo -¿Es así como saludas a todas las yeguas?-

Rarity miró a los dos, -¿Ya se conocieron los dos?-

-Bueno, no personalmente- Aceptó Accel.

-Pasó por delante de mí, pero volvió sólo para saludarme, ¡qué caballero!-

-De acuerdo, ¿pero podría decirme su nombre real?- preguntó Accel.

-Por supuesto, soy Fleur De Lis, ¿y según las princesas eres Acelerador?

-Correcto-

-Debo decir que me sorprendió tu repentina aparición- empezó -especialmente cuando pasaste por delante de mí, sólo para volver a la misma velocidad-

-Naturalmente, esa ha sido la reacción de todos ante mi velocidad- él admitió.

-Bueno, me gustaría darte las gracias por el cumplido que me diste, y la verdad es que tú también eres bastante atractivo-

Accel empezó a sonrojarse, -¿Tú crees?-

-Por supuesto, tienes buena estatura y forma, y tu cabellera es absolutamente hermosa-

Accel empezó a sonrojarse a cada minuto, antes de darse cuenta de que se estaba volviendo tan rojo como un tomate -¡Me tengo que ir!- Se escapó como un disparo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Pinkie.

-Oh, querida, espero no haberlo avergonzado- dijo Fleur preocupada.

-No te preocupes, Fleur- dijo Rarity -Acelerador es, después de todo, un adolescente, es sólo un comportamiento natural-

-Muy cierto- Fleur admitió reconfortada.

-Además, no ha tenido mucho contacto con otros durante tres años, pero con eso lo estamos ayudando- Twilight dijo.

-¿No deberíamos ir a buscarlo?- Sugirió Fluttershy.

-Yo me encargo- dijo Rainbow, mientras se alejaba.

Mientras tanto, Accel se escondía detrás de una escalera con Sonic, mientras respiraba profundamente, -Wow. Nunca me han alagado de esa manera antes, especialmente alguien así- Sonic hizo ruidos de mono, -sé que la llamé preciosa sin timidez, pero lo hice en el calor del momento. Además, no creía que ningún pony de este sitio fuera tan atractivo-

-Bueno, sorpresa-sorpresa- dijo Rainbow, mientras volaba hacia él.

-¿Qué tan estúpido me miré allá atrás?- preguntó.

-No estúpido, realmente, torpe quizá, pero no estúpido- Ella admitió

-Bueno, no he tenido mucha experiencia hablando con mujeres de su clase, o recibiendo elogios de esa manera- él explicó.

-Bueno, amigo, será mejor que te acostumbres a eso, ¿quién sabe qué otro tipo de elogios vas a recibir?-

-Supongo que tienes razón- admitió, hasta que oyó que la música empezó a tocar, -Oye, ya era hora de que comenzaran a tocar música. Oye, Rainbow, ¿qué tal si vamos a la pista de baile?-

-¿Qué? ¿Yo bailar contigo? Lo siento amigo, pero ese tipo de baile no es lo mío- Estaba preparada para volar.

-¿Qué tienes miedo?- Él sonrió.

Rainbow se congeló de repente en medio vuelo antes de mirarlo con ojos firmes, -¿Qué dijiste?-

-¿Tienes miedo de bailar?- dijo dándole una mirada desafiante.

Rainbow se acercó a la cara de Accel y dijo -nadie me acusa de tenerle miedo a nada-

-Entonces, ¿significa que reconsiderarás tu respuesta?- Él preguntó complacido

Ella respondió -A la pista de baile, amigo- Él sonrió mientras se acercaban. Sonic decidió dejarlos, y volvió a buscar a los demás.

Cuando llegaron a la pista, Rainbow voló hasta el nivel de Accel para ahorrarle la vergüenza de ponerse en cuclillas. Ella habló, -Simplemente no trates de hacer ningún movimiento conmigo-

-Ni siquiera había cruzado por mi mente- él respondió con una sonrisa.

Y cuando la música empezó a tocar ambos comenzaron a bailar lentamente. Para Accel era en parte incómodo, ya que esta era su primera vez bailando con una chica (y un pegaso) sin embargo, Rainbow, era un poco torpe ya que nunca había bailado música lenta antes, especialmente con un chico. Los dos sin embargo se tragaron su orgullo y por el bien de uno al otro continuaron bailando.

Mirando desde un lado estaban Twilight y las chicas que los veían, -¿Es Rainbow Dash bailando con Accel?- pregunto Pinkie, mientras Sonic se subía a su espalda.

-Tienes razón, eso es- Spike respondió.

-Bueno, ¿no es una bonita vista?- preguntó Applejack.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Cadence mientras ella, Shining, Celestia y Luna se acercaban.

-Oh, sólo viendo uno de nuestros amigos acercarse al más nuevo- Discord respondió, mientras los miembros de la realeza miraban a ver a quién se estaban refiriendo.

-Nunca hubiera imaginado que tu amiga Rainbow Dash llegara a hacer en eso- Shining le contó a Twilight.

-Ella no, pero creo que Accel consiguió que lo hiciera- Su hermana respondió, mientras observaban.

Mientras Accel y Rainbow continuaban bailando, la pegaso habló, -Sabes, solo eres medio malo en esto-

-Gracias, tú también- él respondió.

-¿Cómo aprendiste a bailar así?- Ella se preguntó.

-Bueno, una noche, mientras estaba en mi sala de estar, no había nada en la televisión, así que lo dejé en un programa de coreografía, aprendí algunos movimientos de baile regulares, incluyendo algunos consejos sobre el baile lento. Pero yo no tenía un compañero para aprender, pero bueno, si estoy haciendo esto bien contigo, supongo que valió la pena-

-Sí- Rainbow admitió, mientras seguía bailando con Accel.

Pocos minutos después, Celestia y Luna se acercaron. Cuando los dos vieron a las hermanas, se sintieron avergonzados, hasta que Accel habló, -Uh, ¿podemos ayudarles a ustedes dos con algo?-

Celestia contestó, mientras se volvía hacia Rainbow, -Rainbow Dash, ¿te importaría si yo y mi hermana tomamos prestado a tu pareja de baile?-

Los dos se sorprendieron, mientras se miraban unos a otros con extrañeza antes de que Rainbow le sonriera, -No, en absoluto Princesa- Ella salió volando.

-¡Rainbow!- Accel grito, antes de mirar a las princesas con una sonrisa tímida.

-Acelerador, ¿me permite tener este baile?- Celestia le ofreció su casco.

Acelerador viendo su gesto, se sintió nervioso. Y sólo se puso más nervioso cuando vio a casi todos los invitados en el castillo mirándolo en estado de shock de que la princesa le pidió que bailara. No queriendo avergonzarse ni insultar a la princesa, contestó -Sí, princesa- Él paso un brazo alrededor de ella, mientras ella le rodeo el cuello con el casco mientras comenzaban a bailar lentamente, con la atención de todos los ponis presentes enfocada en ellos.

Cuando Rainbow volvió a sus amigos, notó que todos le sonreían, -¿Qué?-

-Rainbow Dash, si no te conociera mejor, diría que en realidad disfrutaste bailando con Accel- Rarity bromeó.

-¡Como, claro que no!- Rainbow lo negó.

-Vamos, terroncito, no lo intentes negar cuando todos pudimos verlo- A.J la provocó.

-No sé de qué estás hablando- Rainbow dijo, evitando verla a los ojos.

-¿Enserio?- Pinkie le dirigió una mirada.

-Yo sólo estaba haciendo algo lindo por él, es todo- ella respondió.

-Sigue diciéndote eso, Rainbow- Fluttershy rio entre dientes.

-¡Hey, te estoy diciendo que no es así!- Rainbow siguió discutiendo, mientras las chicas se alejaban con Cadence, Shining y Spike soltó una risita. -¡Hey, vuelvan aquí!- Ella voló después detrás de ellos.

Cuando Accel y Celestia terminaron de bailar, la princesa del sol lo pasó a Luna, quien le rodeó el cuello con su propio casco mientras danzaban -Bailas bastante bien para un humano- Luna le dijo.

-Gracias, usted también baila bastante bien también- se sonrojó y pensó 'Wow bailando con tres ponis en una noche. Aunque es fácil bailar con estas dos ya que ambas prácticamente se encuentran al nivel de mis ojos, pero sentía que bailar con Rainbow era mejor ya que ambos somos amigos. ¡Whoa!, ¿estoy eligiendo seriamente a Rainbow sobre las princesas? Me siento más incómodo que antes. Oh bien' Continuó bailando con Luna.

Fuera del reino de Canterlot, un agujero en el espacio y el tiempo se abrió y saliendo de él y aterrizando entre algunas rocas apareció la misma sonda de búsqueda que el Dr. Dagger lanzó con el fin de rastrear la ubicación de Acelerador. Como se mezcló muy bien en las rocas comenzó a sonar como si diera la señal que Dagger eventualmente seguiría.

* * *

Traducción echa con el permiso de ChaosMagemon de su historia Project Accelerator.

Uf, este capitulo es el segundo de mis favoritos y (no se que me lo dice) apuesto que a muchos les gustara como a mi, y lo que mas me dio riza fue el re-encuentro de Fleur y Accel. Espero que les este gustando la historia y créanme cuando les digo que se pondrá mejor.

Saludos y gracias por sus lecturas.

PD: Hay muchas palabras que el autor original usa que no tienen convercion en nuestro idioma así que me doy un poquito de libertad para cambiarlas y en algunas escenas les e agregado un par de cosas puesto que pienso que queda un poco mejor la escena, si alguien se lee la historia en ingles por favor entiendan que no todo se puede traducir exactamente y lo segundo lo hago para dar un mejor contexto en la escena.


	8. Capitulo 8 Noche de Nightmare

Capítulo 08: Noche de Nightmare

Historia Original: Project Accelerator de ChaosMagemon

Una noche en el castillo de Twilight, Accel estaba sentado en un sofá con Sonic, como si esperaran algo. Estaba emocionado, pues esta noche fue un evento que los ponis de Equestria llaman La Noche de Nightmare.

Flashback:

-¿Noche de Nightmare?- Accel preguntó a Twilight y Spike.

-Correcto- Spike respondió.

-Entonces, ¿qué es esa fiesta?- preguntó el velocista.

-Bueno, ¿has leído la batalla entre la princesa Celestia y Nightmare Moon?-preguntó Twilight.

-Sí, después de que Luna se volviera loca con su hermana-

-Bueno, esta fiesta celebró el destierro de Nightmare Moon a la luna, pero después de que las chicas y yo la purificamos ahora no es más que una fiesta divertida. La vieja historia dice que te tienes que poner un disfraz para mantenerte a salvo de los ojos de la Nightmare Moon que vuela a través del cielo nocturno buscando engullir a los ponis, pero al complacerla con dulces como ofrenda nos perdona- Explicó la princesa de la Amistad.

Accel procesó todo lo que dijo y pareció comprensivo, -Cool, es como Halloween-

-¿Halloween?- preguntaron los dos.

-Sí, un día de fiesta en mi parecer, similar a la noche de Nightmare-

-¿Y cuál es el cuento detrás de esa celebración?- preguntó Twilight.

-Bueno, se basa en la antigua Fiesta La Víspera de Todos los Santos. Es la única noche del año en que los espíritus de los muertos pueden regresar a la tierra. También nos ponemos disfraces para mezclarnos y protegernos de los espíritus-

-Eso es realmente fascinante- Twilight admitió.

-¿También puedes conseguir dulces el día de Halloween?- preguntó Spike.

-Oh, sí, esa fue una de mis partes favoritas en Halloween, y si este mundo tiene una celebración así, entonces estaré recuperando tres años de diversión- dijo Accel. -Claro que... necesitare un disfraz-

-No te preocupes, Rarity puede ayudarte con eso- Twilight dijo.

-Bueno, si no está demasiado ocupada, iré a pedírselo- Dijo Accel, mientras se alejaba.

Final del flashback.

Y así, Accel no solo esperaba que Rarity entregara su traje, sino que Spike y Twilight terminaran de meterse en sus disfraces. Cuando los dos bajaron, Accel y Sonic vieron que ya estaban disfrazados. Spike estaba vestido como Humdrum de las Power Ponies, y Twilight estaba vestida como Masked Matterhorn.

-Bien, Accel, ¿qué te parece?- preguntó Spike.

-Te ves bien, aunque, yo creía que despreciabas a Humdrum, Spike. Ya que él es mero alivio cómico-

-Solía pensar eso, pero me di cuenta de que no son los poderes los que hacen que uno sea un superhéroe, sino al revés-. Spike respondió con una sonrisa.

-Una filosofía muy importante para que los héroes sepan- Accel asintió.

-Y puesto que Spike quería vestirse como Humdrum me imaginé que también podría unirme a él como la heroína pony en que me convertí cuando todos fuimos absorbidos en su cómic- Twilight admitió.

-Ese estilo te queda bien, Twi- Dijo Accel.

-Gracias-

De pronto, llamaron a la entrada. Twilight respondió revelando que era Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom y Scootaloo, que estaban todos disfrazados.

Scootaloo estaba vestida como una estrella de rock heavy metal con su melena hecha como un mohawk, y en la cara tenía pintura blanca y negra mientras llevaba un chaleco de cuero. Sweetie Belle estaba vestida como una patinadora de figuras menos los patines de hielo para que ella pudiera caminar, Applebloom estaba vestida como una bailarina gitana, y por último Rarity fue vestida como una chica de cabaret a lo "Viejo Oeste" completo, con una pluma en su pelo y medias de red.

-Noche de Nightmare, a temblar, queremos dulces devorar- Las tres potras anunciaron juntas.

Twilight y Spike sonrieron, -Feliz Noche de Nightmare, chicas- Twilight dijo, mientras dejaba caer unos dulces en sus sacos.

-Buenas noches, Twilight, y tú Spike- Rarity saludó a sus amigos.

-Buenas noches, Rarity- Twilight le saludó-

-Tu traje parece increíble- Spike dijo, mientras luchaba contra su salivación.

-¿Bueno gracias, mi pequeño héroe?- Rarity rio, mientras acariciaba su rostro con el de Spike.

-Hola, Accel!- Las CMC lo saludaron.

-Hola chicas, se ven bien esta noche-

-Gracias-

Accel se volvió hacia Rarity, -Así que, Rarity, ¿está terminado?- preguntó esperanzado.

-Por supuesto, lo tengo aquí mismo. Levitó una caja a Acelerador, que la abrió y sacó un mono (término usado por algunos para referirse a un traje sellado de cuerpo completo) rojo-

-Impresionante, el detalle luce cien por ciento exacto- Dijo Accel.

-Me alegro de que lo pienses así, ¿por qué no te lo pruebas?

-No te importe que lo haga- Accel tiró el atuendo hacia arriba y giró como el demonio de Tasmania. El traje fue absorbido en su ciclo de giro, y el velocista se detuvo vestido con el traje viéndose igual que Flash.

-Wow- Las potrancas exclamaron al unísono.

-¿Cómo me veo?- preguntó Accel al grupo.

-Muy impactante- Respondió Rarity.

-Genial- Añadió Spike.

-Creo que se te ve muy bien- Twilight asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, pero, ¿quién se supone que eres?- preguntó Scootaloo.

-Yo soy Flash, ¡el humano más rápido vivo!- explicó mientras corría por el castillo antes de detenerse en su punto de partida.

-Él es tu superhéroe favorito, ¿verdad?- preguntó Spike.

-Correcto- el asintió.

-Y como usted también ha pedido, he hecho un pequeño traje para Sonic también- Rarity levitó un pequeño traje.

-Bien- Accel tomó el traje, y miró a su mono, -Oh, Sonic-

-UH oh- Sonic dijo en su sonido de mono, como Accel corrió a Sonic y lo puso en el traje rápidamente.

Sonic ahora estaba vestido con un mono amarillo y rojo con gafas rojas, -Ponies y Spike puedo presentarle a mi compañero, ¡Chico Flash!- Accel anunció y Sonic hizo una pequeña pose.

-Maravilloso, le queda bien- Rarity aplaudió sus cascos.

-Vamos, Rarity, no queremos llegar tarde a la fiesta- Dijo Sweetie Belle, mientras ella y sus amigas parecían impacientes.

-Ok, Sweetie Belle. Venga, no debemos retrasarnos- dijo Rarity mientras salían del castillo.

-¿Entonces va a estar todo el mundo en este festival?- preguntó Accel.

-Sí, bueno, excepto Fluttershy- Twilight explicó.

-¿Fluttershy?- preguntó Accel, cuando empezó a ver por qué no estaba presente -¿No sabe que todo el mundo está disfrazado?-

-Oh, sí, pero tú sabes que Fluttershy es muy sensible a las cosas espantosas- Explicó Rarity.

-No digas más, puedo entenderlo-

De repente, el suelo que estaban caminando comenzó a lanzar chispas lo que termino asustando al grupo y haciendo que Twilight y Rarity bailaran mientras trataban de evitar las chispas, -¿¡Qué es esto!?- Rarity gritó.

Accel miró hacia abajo y vio que eran "despertadores"(explosivos), -¿Despertadores?- Él miró hacia arriba, -¡Muy listas, ustedes dos!-

Miraron a Pinkie Pie, estaba en un árbol vestida como un loro y Rainbow Dash estaba vestida como Daring Do. Pinkie saltó hacia abajo del árbol, mientras que Rainbow Dash volaba hacia abajo, -¡Feliz Noche de Nightmare!- Pinkie dijo animada.

-¡Deberían haber visto la expresión en sus rostros!- Rainbow empezó a reírse a carcajadas con Pinkie Pie.

-Realmente, Rainbow Dash. Hay más en la noche de Nightmare que bromas-dijo Rarity con un resoplido.

-Ella tiene razón, ¡se trata de dulces!- Pinkie dijo, mientras sostenía a las CMC cerca.

-No hay respeto por la historia- Twilight puso los ojos en blanco.

-Buenas noches, Pinkie, Rainbow, me encantan los trajes- Accel los saludó.

-Gracias, Accel, también me encanta el tuyo- dijo Pinkie admirando su disfraz.

-Pero, ¿qué se supone que eres?- Rainbow miró su traje completo.

-Soy Flash el superhéroe de Ciudad Central, y conmigo esta mi compañero, ¡Chico Flash!- Él se presentó y a Sonic, entonces el mono saltó.

-Parece increíble- Admitió Rainbow, mientras admiraba su disfraz.

-¡Bueno, vamos, vamos a la fiesta!- Pinkie aplaudió, mientras continuaban.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza de Ponyville, vieron a todo el pueblo disfrazado y disfrutando de docenas de juegos. Accel miró a su alrededor como si volviera a sus días más jóvenes durante la noche de Halloween.

-Oh, wow. ¡Tanto que hacer no sé por dónde empezar!- Accel dijo emocionado.

-¿Por qué no vemos primero a Applejack?- Twilight sugirió.

-Sí, me gustaría eso- Applebloom respondió.

-El mejor lugar para empezar a mí parecer- Rainbow admitió.

-Entonces vamos- Dijo Pinkie, mientras trotaban hacia donde estaba Applejack trabajando.

Cuando Rarity vio que Applejack estaba vestida como una belleza y tenía el cabello bien arreglado, estaba teniendo un vergonzoso recuerdo de la última vez que vio a su amiga del campo viéndose así -¿Applejack?- preguntó Accel confundido.

-Solo llámame Applejewel, caramelito- Applejack lo guiñó un ojo, y Accel rápidamente sacudió su cabeza cuando Applejack se rio, -Solo estoy jugando, me alegra que hayan venido-

-Gracias, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Accel.

-Estoy manejando la pesca de manzanas. ¿Qué tal si lo intentas?-

-Puedes apostar- Dijo Scootaloo.

-Sí- Añadió Sweetie Belle.

-Cuenta conmigo- Applebloom se apuntó.

-Yo también- Dijo Accel.

-Yo igual- Spike terminó.

-Bueno, vamos- Dijo Applejack, mientras los cuatro se acercaban a la tina de agua con manzanas.

Accel se había puesto de rodillas para poder poner su cara en ella y se quitó la máscara para no mojarla demasiado.

-Ok, todos los ponis, cuando cuente hasta tres, todos metan sus caras en el agua y traten de agarrar una manzana con los dientes. Si agarras una te la puedes quedar- Applejack instruyó -¡Uno... dos... tres!-

Y así las CMC, Spike, y Accel sumergieron sus caras en el agua para pescar alguna manzana. Después de un minuto, los cinco sacaron sus caras con una manzana cada uno. Twilight y las chicas les aplaudieron por su éxito.

-Parece que tienes una- Dijo Applejack.

-¡Pero los cinco parecen ratas ahogadas!- Rainbow rio de sus caras húmedas.

-Por suerte, estoy preparada- Rarity dijo mientras levitaba unas toallas para secarse la cara.

-Gracias, Rarity- dijo Spike mientras se secaba la cara.

-Eso fue divertido, no he pescado manzanas en tres años-, dijo Accel, mientras tomaba un mordisco de su manzana. De repente, todos fueron asustados por los inesperados relámpagos del cielo y un trueno, -¿Los pegasos no advirtieron de una tormenta?-

-No te preocupes, Accel, ese no son los pegasos- Twilight dijo, mientras miraban hacia el cielo viendo un carruaje que estaba siendo arrastrado por dos pegasos de color oscuro con armadura oscura, y en el asiento del carro había una figura con una túnica.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Accel.

-Es la Princesa Luna, está aquí para celebrar las fiestas con todos nosotros- Twilight explicó.

-La última vez que estuvo aquí, las cosas estaban un poco apagadas- Añadió Pinkie.

Twilight le dirigió una mirada fulminante -Porque alguien le estaba dando una idea equivocada sin ser clara para ella-

-Todo en el pasado- Pinkie respondió con una sonrisa.

Cuando la luna brilló sobre Ponyville, el carro aterrizó con gracia, con Luna saliendo. Cuando la princesa se quitó su túnica, los ponis se inclinaron respetuosamente ante ella. Luna miró a su alrededor y sonrió -Buenas noches, ciudadanos de Ponyville, pueden levantarse- los ponis lo hicieron -he venido para desearles a todos una ¡Muy Feliz Noche de Nightmare! Anunció en una versión menos en fuerte de la voz de Canterlot.

-¡Feliz Noche de Nightmare!- Los ponis devolvieron el gesto con aclamaciones.

-Ahora bien, pueden continuar con lo que hacían mientras disfruto de las festividades yo misma- Ordenó, mientras los ponis volvían a las actividades, mientras la princesa se acercaba a Twilight y a los demás.

-Buenas noches, princesa Luna- Twilight la saludó.

-Buena noches- Los otros la saludaron.

-Y una buena noche para ti, Twilight Sparkle y amigos, pero insisto en que te dirijas a mí como Luna, estoy aquí como una de ustedes después de todo-

Los ponis asintieron, cuando Accel se acercó -Me alegro de verte, Luna-

-Yo también me alegro por verte, Acelerador, que traje tan interesante llevas, tú y Sonic-

-Gracias, somos Flash y Chico Flash, el dúo más rápido de Ciudad Central- Accel declaró, mientras él y Sonic posaban.

-Bueno, voy a encontrar más ponis para hacer algunas bromas. ¡Te veré más tarde!- Rainbow salió volando.

-¿Por qué no probamos a arrojar arañas ahora?- Twilight sugirió.

-Una excelente sugerencia, Twilight Sparkle- Luna asintió con la cabeza.

El grupo se acercó al puesto donde se encontraba el juego de lanzamiento de arañas y habló con el pony que lo operaba -¡Suba y vea si puede golpear la marca!-

-Vamos, Accel, inténtalo- Applejack lo empujó hacia adelante.

-Bueno, está bien- dijo Accel cuando le dieron algunas arañas falsas para lanzar en una red falsa. Lanzó uno y no llegó a la red en absoluto, -Muy bien, eso fue humillante-

-No te desesperes, Acelerador, todo está en la mira- la princesa de la noche se acercó y ayudó a mover su brazo derecho para apuntar en la dirección correcta, -Ahora tira, pero no demasiado duro y no demasiado suave-

Accel asintió y le dio a la araña una sacudida antes de hacerla caer en el centro de la red. Algunos de los ponis que estaban observando aplaudieron su éxito, -Wow, funcionó. Gracias por el consejo, Luna-

-Fue todo un placer-

-Aquí tienes- El trabajador dejó caer algunos caramelos en su saco.

-Bueno, vamos a intentarlo- Dijo Sweetie Belle, mientras ella y el resto de las cruzaders se ponían de pie.

Applebloom lanzó el suyo y lo hizo alrededor del lado izquierdo de la tela, Scootaloo lanzó su araña que alcanzó la esquina derecha superior, mientras que Sweetie Belle aterrizó en el lado derecho cerca del centro. Sus hermanas las aplaudieron, mientras recibían sus dulces premios.

-Wow, ¡quiero ganar más dulces!- Applebloom aplaudió.

-Yo también. ¡Intentemos el lanzamiento de la calabaza!- dijo Scootaloo emocionada.

-¡Sí!- Pinkie aplaudió, mientras se acercaban al evento donde se encontraron con Rainbow, que acababa de gastarles una broma a algunos ponis.

Pronto Accel ya estaba cargando una calabaza en la catapulta, -Ok, necesito apuntar bien- comenzó él mientras señalaba la catapulta en la dirección del objetivo, -¡Y... fuego!- Él lo lanzó, y la calabaza dio en el blanco.

Los ponis aplaudieron y Sonic estaba saltando arriba y abajo haciendo ruidos de mono emocionados, -Eres bueno, Accel!- Rainbow lo felicitó.

-Verdaderamente espectacular- Luna estuvo de acuerdo.

-Gracias, suerte, supongo- Aceptó Accel.

-¡Mi turno!- dijo Pinkie, mientras cargaba la calabaza que tenía una cara tallada. Estaba a punto de lanzarla hasta que la cara tallada se convirtió en un ya familiar par de ojos desorbitados y la boca tenía un solo colmillo.

-¡Bu!- Dijo la calabaza.

Pinkie gritó mientras caía hacia atrás, y todo el mundo estaba confundido. La calabaza salió de la catapulta y exploto revelando a Discord, que estaba vestido como un brujo vudú con sombrero de copa, y una cara de cráneo pintada sobre la suya, -¡Ta-dah!- él declaró.

-¡Discord!- Los ponis se rieron de su actuación.

-¡Feliz Noche de Nightmare, mis amigos!- Discord los saludó, cuando aterrizó en el suelo.

-Wow, sí que me engañaste, Discord- Pinkie se rio.

-Una broma digna de mí- Añadió Rainbow.

-Pues, gracias a las dos- Discord dijo.

-Me alegro de ver que te uniste a nosotros, Discord, ¿pero supongo que no estás aquí sólo para causar travesuras?- preguntó Luna.

-Por supuesto, Princesa, sólo quiero unirme a las fiestas con todos mis amigos -miró a su alrededor, pero vio que faltaba alguien -¿por qué no está Fluttershy?-

-Al parecer, ella es un poco sensible sobre esta fiesta en particular- Explicó Accel.

-Puedo imaginarme porque, qué triste que no se unirá a nosotros- Discord dijo con decepción.

-No te preocupes, nos divertiremos extra por ella- Pinkie aligeró su estado de ánimo.

-Sí tienes razón- Discord sonrió.

-¿Por qué no pruebas el tiro del lanzamiento de calabaza, Discord?- Applebloom ofrecido.

-No les importa si lo hago- Discord dijo, mientras cargaba una calabaza y la lanzaba al objetivo al cual le hacerto.

Los ponis aplaudieron, mientras Discord agitaba sus manos con toda la atención que estaba recibiendo, -Gracias, gracias-

Más tarde estaban caminando y veían a todos los ponis cargando bolsas llenas de caramelos que ganaron, -Esto está resultando ser una gran noche de Nightmare- Applebloom dijo.

-Puedes estar segura- Accel estuvo de acuerdo.

Luna asintió antes de darse cuenta del tiempo, -Oh, es mejor que llegue a mi posición pronto-

-¿Posición?- preguntó Accel.

-Sí, porque durante la noche de Nightmare hago una aparición con la imagen de Nightmare Moon junto a la estatua cerca del bosque Everfree, cuando las potras y los potros me ofrecen dulces a cambio de no comerlos, y aman un buen susto-

-Suena como algo interesante- dijo Accel, hasta que una idea apareció en su cabeza, -Luna, Discord, ¿les gustaría ayudarme con un poco de entretenimiento?-

-Ooh, ¿qué tienes en mente?- Discord preguntó sintiéndose intrigado.

-Sí, ilumínenos- Añadió Luna.

Accel reunió a los dos juntos y comenzó a explicarles, mientras que las chicas y Spike estaban confundidos. Cuando los tres se separaron, Discord habló, -Si me disculpan, Acelerador y yo tenemos que prepararnos- chasqueo sus dedos y los dos desaparecieron.

-Yo también tengo que ir a mi puesto- Añadió Luna.

-Espera, ¿qué planean?- Preguntó Twilight.

-No te preocupes, pronto lo descubrirás- Ella salió volando.

-¿Qué podrían estar tramando? Spike preguntó a los ponis.

-No lo sé, pero espero que sea divertido- Pinkie dijo con esperanza.

-Bueno, lo averiguaremos durante la ofrenda- dijo Rainbow, cuando decidieron unirse a las otras potras y potros.

Pronto, Zecora, vestida como un esqueleto, conducía a los ponis de la escuela a la estatua de Nightmare Moon en el bosque con los demás, -Ahora ponga suficientes dulces en la estatua como para saciarse, de lo contrario Nightmare Moon querrá devorarte- Ella sonrió.

Así que los niños empezaron a ofrecer dulces ante la estatua, hasta que el viento comenzó a silbar. Apareciendo delante de ellos, Luna utilizó su magia para hacerse aparecer como Nightmare Moon, -Ciudadanos de Ponyville, han sido sabios al traerme estos caramelos, estoy complacida con su ofrenda, tan complacida que puede que solo los coma... ¡en vez de comerlos a ustedes!-

Los ponis gritaron de miedo mientras Zecora, las chicas y Spike se reían por la actuación de Luna. La princesa continuó -Y esta noche he traído conmigo un invitado especial ¡Miren el terror del caos, Discord!

Discord apareció al lado de uno de los árboles -Bienvenidos, jóvenes, porque esta noche no sólo han complacido a Nightmare Moon, sino como un bono por no decepcionarla, me ha permitido invitarlos a todos a un lugar donde el miedo es real-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó un potro.

-Bueno, te lo diré, hace mucho tiempo, tanto que no te lo puedes imaginar, en un lugar que solo habrás visto en tus sueños, porque esto ocurre en el mundo de las festividades de la antigüedad- Discord apareció cerca de las potras -Ahora probablemente te estás preguntando de dónde vienen las festividades? Si no lo has hecho entonces creo que es hora de que empieces- Él comenzó a conducir al grupo más lejos en el bosque mientras que la música comenzó a sonar alrededor.

Mientras caminaban comenzaron a ver algunas lápidas en el suelo y árboles de aspecto espeluznante. Lo que los asustó fueron algunas sombras que arrojaban los árboles y el suelo que les cantaba. Los niños vieron como los fantasmas volaban alrededor de ellos llorando, enjambres de murciélagos y todo tipo de monstruos, ghouls y criaturas que se levantaban desde el suelo y se unían al canto.

Los ponis se estremecieron por todas las cosas aterradoras, mientras que al mismo tiempo estaban disfrutando del número musical. De repente un espantapájaros cercano cobró vida y comenzó a bailar, antes de que Discord lo encendiera. Los ponis, Zecora y Spike lo vieron bailar antes de hundirse en un estanque. Repentinamente salió y era Accel que llevaba un traje negro sobre su traje y su propia cara pintada como una calavera.

-Bienvenidos potras y potros a la ciudad de Halloween- Accel comenzó en un tono fantasmagórico, -Donde las pesadillas se hacen realidad y los monstruos son reales-

-Uh, no nos harán daño, ¿verdad?- Una potranca preguntó nerviosa.

-No hay que preocuparse, no atacarán a menos que se les ordene- explicó Accel, -Pero olvídate de eso, vengan y únanse conmigo, pequeños- Se movió a un lado revelando una fogata con troncos utilizados como bancos alrededor.

El grupo tomó asientos en los troncos ante el fuego, Accel habló, -¿Todos están cómodos? Bien, porque estoy aquí para contarles una historia de una criatura cuya leyenda data de hace miles de años-

-¿Qué clase de criatura? -preguntó Pinkie.

-Acérquense y comenzare- cuando se acercaron empezó a contarles cosas las cosas aterradoras que suceden en la noche de Halloween.

Finalmente comenzó a cantar una historia de una notoria leyenda de Halloween sobre el jinete sin cabeza. Mientras cantaba el cuento, imitaba ciertas partes del cuento, como la falsa cabeza cortando, mientras Discord y Luna proporcionaban secretamente efectos especiales como sombras que manipulaban la leyenda y hacían sonar el viento mientras soplaba, mientras Luna lanzaba su voz como si el bosque cantara con él.

Cuando Accel terminó la leyenda, habló -Así que cuando te vayas a casa esta noche ya que estarás cansado debes tener cuidado porque el Jinete Sin Cabeza puede estar allí anhelando una cabeza-

Los ponis se estremecieron al oír una historia tan aterradora, y de repente oyeron el sonido de cascos galopando, -¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Sweetie Belle mientras se aferraba a Rarity.

-¿Tal vez sea el jinete sin cabeza?- Applebloom tembló, mientras se aferraba a Applejack.

-Oh, por favor. ¿Crees que esta leyenda inventada saldrá y nos atrapara?- Preguntó Rainbow, hasta que el sonido de los cascos estaba justo detrás de ella. Saltó y gritó de miedo mientras se aferraba a Scootaloo. Cada pony empezó a gritar cuando Rainbow empezó, hasta que Twilight miró detrás de ellos y vio un montón de colas de gato (la planta) soplando con el viento y golpeaban en un árbol cercano que emitía el sonido del galope.

-Colas de gato, realmente aterrador, Rainbow Dash- Twilight dijo con sarcasmo.

-¡Eh, sí, lo sabía! -dijo Rainbow, tratando de preservar su orgullo, mientras el grupo empezaba a reírse de lo tonto que sonaban cuando se asustaron por una falsa alarma.

Mientras seguían riéndose otra risa que era más fuerte allí se hizo presente. Todos se congelaron y empezaron a temblar antes de mirar a lo lejos y gritaron mientras la luna brillaba sobre el Jinete Sin Cabeza encima de un caballo negro, mientras él empuñaba una espada y una cabeza de calabaza en llamas. La criatura continuó riéndose, y gritaron los ponis.

-¡ES EL JINETE SIN CABEZA!- Pinkie gritó de miedo con Spike.

-¡¿Qué hacemos?!- Applebloom lloró.

¡Tenemos que ir al puente de allá!- Accel señaló la distancia de un puente.

-¡Todos, vamos!- Rarity gritó, mientras comenzaban a correr.

El jinete sin cabeza salió tras ellos, mientras balanceaba la espada. Corrieron por sus vidas, hasta que llegaron al otro lado del puente, mientras el jinete no podía cruzarlo.

-¡Estamos a salvo!- Sweetie Belle suspiró aliviada.

-¡No lo creo!- Applebloom dijo, mientras miraban hacia atrás, y vio al jinete sin cabeza lanzando su cabeza de calabaza llameante justo en ellos.

Gritaron y cubrieron sus ojos hasta que oyeron una explosión. Descubrieron sus ojos para ver la calabaza en llamas había explotado revelando una pila gigante de caramelos para todos los ponis, -¿Dulces?- Las potras y potros quedaron en total confusión.

Miraron y vieron que el jinete sin cabezas eran Discord y la princesa Luna, -¡Feliz Noche de Nightmare!- Anunciaron los dos.

Los niños viendo que era todo una broma se rieron, -Eso fue increíble- Dijo uno de los niños.

-Increíble y aterrador!- Agregó otro.

-¡Gracias, princesa Luna y señor Discord!- Ellos los agradecieron.

-Siempre son bienvenidos, niños- Discord sonrió.

-Pero no somos los únicos a los que deberían estar agradeciendo- prosiguió Luna -Acelerador, propuso todo esto para ustedes-

Ellos miraron a Acelerador quien ya se había desecho de su traje oscuro y volvió a estar en su traje de Flash -¡Sorpresa!-

-¡Gracias, Acelerador!- Los niños se reunieron alrededor de él.

-No hay de que, ¡ahora vamos a traer algunos de esos dulces deliciosos para llevar a casa!-

-¡Sí!- Aplaudieron, mientras corrían hacia la pila de caramelos y empezaron a llenar sus sacos.

Accel recogió algunos de los caramelos para llenar su saco antes de unirse a sus amigos, -Para mi primera noche de nightmare, esto fue increíble-

-Impresionante para todos nosotros- Rainbow dijo.

-Fue muy amable de su parte, Luna y Discord en darles un buen espectáculo a estos niños- Twilight le dijo a Accel.

-De hecho fue realmente aterrador, pero no habría podido salir mejor- Zecora terminó.

-Sí, bueno, ¿qué dicen si volvemos?- preguntó Accel mientras volvían a Ponyville.

Cuando salieron del Bosque Everfree, Rainbow repentinamente oyó que la risa del Jinete Sin Cabeza venía de nuevo del bosque. Miró hacia atrás y no vio nada allí. Desechando la idea de que ella lo oyera, se dio la vuelta y siguió a sus amigos.

Mientras que a través de la oscuridad del bosque el rostro flameante de Jack-o-lantern resplandecía a través de la oscuridad antes de que las llamas se apagaran.

* * *

Traducción de la historia Project Accelerator de ChaosMagemon echa con su autorización.


	9. Capitulo 9 Dia de Spa y Mayor Miedo

Capítulo 09: Día de Spa y Noche de Mayor Miedo

Historia Original: Project Accelerator de ChaosMagemon

En un viaje en tren, los ponis, Spike, Accel y Sonic se relajaban en sus asientos, mientras Accel hablaba, -Así que el Imperio de Cristal había desaparecido durante mil años, ¿hasta que este Rey Sombra volvió con él?-

-Correcto- Twilight respondió.

-Una vez que Sombra fue derrotado, Cadence y Shining Armor se convirtieron en sus nuevos gobernantes- Añadió Spike.

-Y es donde los juegos de Equestria se celebraron, y amigo ¡fue increíble!- Raibow dijo aun emocionada.

-Te tomare la palabra- Accel dijo, mientras el tren entraba en la estación.

-Eso es todo- dijo Twilight mientras salían del tren.

Caminaron por el sendero antes de llegar al arco. Una vez que pusieron un casco/pie en el Imperio de Cristal, Accel miró el lugar viendo que estaba a la altura de su nombre, -Wow, no es de extrañar que sea el Imperio de Cristal- Bromeó

-Te daremos el tour pronto, pero primero tenemos que reunirnos con mi hermano y Cadence- Twilight comenzó antes de arrojarle una mirada, -Y espero que no te vayas corriendo como la última vez-

-Oye, tenía curiosidad por Canterlot, pero esta vez me quedaré a tu lado- dijo humildemente, antes de murmurar, -Por ahora-

-Bueno, vamos a ponernos en movimiento- dijo Applejack mientras se dirigían hacia el castillo.

Mientras caminaban, Accel y Sonic miraban por todas partes viendo como estaban hechos de cristal los edificios, y los ponis cuyas crines brillaban -Wow, ¿cómo consiguen que sus crines se vean así?- preguntó al grupo.

-Es normal para los habitantes del Imperio de Cristal- Twilight respondió.

-De hecho, pudimos lucir así una vez, y me veía absolutamente fabulosa- Rarity dijo con un movimiento de su cabello.

-Lo puedo imaginar- Accel sonrió al llegar al castillo.

-Bienvenido al castillo de cristal- Pinkie introdujo dramáticamente.

-Lindo- admitió Accel, mientras él y Sonic veían el corazón de Cristal -¿Así que ese es el Corazón de Cristal?-

-Puedes estar seguro- Applejack confirmado.

-Parece un poco... desprotegido, ¿no piensan?- preguntó Accel.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Rainbow.

-¿Cómo que podría alguien acercarse a él y robarlo?- Accel preguntó diciendo lo obvio.

-Es cierto, pero proyecta una barrera alrededor del Imperio de Cristal- explicó Twilight, -Nada malicioso o malo podrá entrar mientras esté en su lugar-

-Ya veo- Dijo Accel.

-¡Venga!- Pinkie lo empujó a él y Sonic para que pudieran entrar en el castillo.

Mientras caminaban a lo largo de una hilera de guardias, entraron en la sala del trono viendo a la pareja real, como anunció un guardia -¡Anunciando a la Princesa Twilight Sparkle y compañía!-

Shining y Cadence saludaron a la princesa más joven con un abrazo amistoso, y Cadence saludó al resto -Bienvenido todo el mundo, me alegra que hayan llegado-

-Hey, Acelerador, me alegro de verte- Shining lo saludó con un choque de puño/casco.

-Igualmente... Vaya, qué bueno verte fuera del uniforme, te ves como un chico normal, o un potro. Como sea que quieras llamarlo- Dijo Accel.

-Entiendo, puedo ser capitán de los guardias y príncipe del Imperio de Cristal, pero eso no significa que todavía no pueda ser un potro normal-

-Eso es seguro- Twilight respondió, mientras ella y Cadence reían.

-Entonces, ¿qué hay en la agenda?- preguntó Pinkie.

-En realidad, Shining Armor y yo esperábamos que se unieran a nosotros en el spa de cristal- Cadence respondió.

-Oh, un día en el spa de cristal. ¡Me encantaría!- Rarity aplaudió.

-Suena bien para mí- Twilight estuvo de acuerdo.

-Supongo- dijo Rainbow, mientras ella y Applejack parecían inseguras, pero sabían que era una forma de unirse.

-¿Te refieres a todos nosotros, incluso a nosotros?- Accel le preguntó a Cadence mientras hacía un gesto para sí y para Spike.

-Por supuesto- Cadence aseguró.

Shining trotó a ellos, -Confía en mí, el spa allí te hará sentir bien-

Accel sonrió, y agarro a Spike con una llave al cuello para que estuviera en su nivel, antes de envolver su otro brazo alrededor de Shining manteniéndose ambos cerca, -Bueno, ¡vamos a hacerlo señoritas!-

Muy pronto en el spa, cada una de las chicas estaban recibiendo toda clase de mimos, mientras que dentro de la sauna estaba Spike, Shining, Sonic y Accel. Accel se sentó en el banco con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, y cada uno de ellos tenía un paño en la frente.

-Oh, esto se siente bien- Spike dijo en la relajación.

-Tú lo dijiste- Shining estuvo de acuerdo.

-Siento como si todos mis problemas se escurrieran- dijo Accel, mientras su sudor caía por su torso.

-Sí- Sonic dijo con sus propios sonidos.

-Así que Shining, por curiosidad, ¿cómo conociste a Cadence?- Accel se preguntó.

Shining se sorprendió por su pregunta, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a responder -Bueno, Cadence ha estado con la princesa Celestia antes de que Twilight fuera incluso su pupila- Cuando Cadence se convirtió en una princesa debido a su propia iniciación Celestia la trajo bajo su ala y enseñanza esperando a que llegara un tiempo en que ella tendría que convertirse en un líder completa. Cuando Twilight se convirtió en aprendiz de Celestia, ella comenzó oficialmente a vivir en el castillo, y yo mismo estaba en el entrenamiento de guardia. Cuando Celestia tenía deberes que atender y yo tenía trabajo de guardia, Cadence fue nombrada como su niñera, y amigo eran un buen par-

-Ella realmente quería a Cadence, ¿eh?- preguntó Accel.

-Oh, sí. Y cuando ella no estaba ocupada cuidando a Twilight y yo no estaba en el trabajo, ella salía conmigo- Explicó el semental unicornio.

-Lindo- Accel sonrió con una leve risita.

-¿Así que tienes algo especial como eso en tu mundo?- preguntó Shining.

-Sí, cuéntanos- Spike insistió.

Accel suspiró -En realidad, yo era soltero incluso antes de que me la llevaran, tenía trece en ese momento... Puede que yo haya coqueteado con unas cuantas chicas, pero nada demasiado serio-

-¿Había alguien que pudieras haber querido...?- preguntó Spike.

-La única otra chica en mi vida fue la doctora Cromwell, y ella estaba allí para hacerme sentir feliz... Aun así había momentos en que pensaba en ella, pero ¿qué estoy pensando? nada hubiera podido pasar entre nosotros dada nuestra situación-

-Oh- Sonic suspiró.

-Bueno, tú y Rainbow Dash parecen haber tenido un buen "acercamiento"- Shining señaló.

Accel se volvió hacia él, -¿Yo y Rainbow? ¡Olvídalo, no sé de qué hablas!-

-No lo sé, ustedes dos parecían muy "cercanos" cuando bailaban en la fiesta- Spike bromeó.

-Estás loco, estábamos bailando como amigos, además solo lo hizo porque la desafíe- Explicó Accel.

-Sigue diciéndote eso- Shining bromeó mientras Spike reía y mientras Accel seguía protestando.

Esa noche en el palacio de cristal dentro de su habitación de huéspedes, Accel se había despertado con un bostezo antes de caminar afuera e ir para el baño más cercano. Cuando terminó su negocio volvió corriendo a su habitación, pero cuando pasó por una pared se regreso a verla.

Puso su oreja en la pared y pudo oír una respiración pesada, -¿Qué es ese sonido?- Comprobó la pared, hasta que su mano tocó un lugar que se hundió. Eso a su vez provocó que una entrada secreta se abriera.

-Whoa, que cosa más loca- dijo.

Miró a su alrededor y no vio a ningún pony que lo estuviera observando, y siendo curioso decidió comprobarlo. Caminó por la abertura y vio una escalera que descendía hacia la oscuridad. Bajó corriendo por las escaleras y en ningún momento alcanzó el fondo.

Vio un enorme túnel que avanzaba hacia la oscuridad, -Genial, desearía traer una linterna conmigo- dijo con sarcasmo. Oyó la pesada respiración de nuevo -Pero tal vez todo lo que tengo que hacer es seguir el sonido- Se fue por el túnel.

Corrió hasta que se detuvo al ver una versión negra del corazón de cristal en un pedestal, -¿Es ese el corazón de cristal? Pero es negro-, se acercó a él, pero se detuvo, -Espera un minuto, ¿qué estoy pensando? Una cosa que he aprendido de todos los cómics y dibujos animados en mi vida es que si un artefacto es negro y está en un lugar espeluznante como este, no puede ser bueno. Así que date vuelta y no mires atrás- Se dio la vuelta sólo para que un manto de sombras apareciera para bloquear su camino, -¡Hey!-

Oyó una risa oscura y vio que el cristal empezaba a emitir un brillo oscuro. Accel estaba asustado hasta que un rayo verde se disparó desde el Corazón de Cristal Oscuro y la cabeza de Accel mientras gritaba de dolor.

Repentinamente Accel se encontró de nuevo en Ponyville y era de día, -Ponyville, ¿qué estoy haciendo devuelta aquí?, ¿es más como regresé aquí?- Miró a su alrededor y vio a las chicas y Spike conversando alegremente.

-¡Oigan, chicos!- Se acercó y habló, -¿Qué pasó, no estábamos justo en el Imperio de Cristal y era de noche?-

Pero ellos no le respondieron, ni parecía que supieran que estaba allí, -Chicos, ¿hola?- Él agitó su mano delante de ellos, sólo para ver que parecían estar moviéndose más lentamente. De repente todo el paisaje y cada pony comenzaron a volverse blanco y negro mientras él permanecía en color, -¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Comenzó a correr hacia las CMC tratando de llamar su atención, pero tampoco respondieron, y se movían lentamente como cualquier otro pony.

-¿¡Que está pasando!?- gritó él.

De repente, una voz oscura resonó a su alrededor -Tu miedo se ha hecho realidad-

-¿Mi miedo?-

-Sí, ya sabes a qué me refiero-

Accel miró a su alrededor viendo a todos los ponis moviéndose lentamente, y Accel pensó -Me he vuelto tan rápido que no puedo regresar a la normalidad nunca más, para ellos soy como un fantasma ahora- comenzó a jadear.

-¡Y tú te quedarás así, para siempre solo!-

-¡No, no puede ser!- Accel comenzó a llorar, mientras corría por Ponyville tratando de llamar la atención de los Cake, la alcaldesa, Cherilee y la familia Apple, pero ni siquiera una respuesta.

Corrió todo el camino hasta Canterlot y entró en el castillo, viendo a Celestia en su trono, -¡Celestia, Celestia, ayúdame!- Pero no hay respuesta.

-¡Ningún pony puede ayudarte ahora!- La voz oscura rio.

Accel empezó a enfatizar que estaba atrapado en su velocidad para siempre, -¡No, por favor!- Se arrodilló y gritó -¡Alguien que me ayude!-

De vuelta en la habitación de Accel, Sonic se despertó y no vio ninguna señal de su amigo. Vio que la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y salió corriendo frenéticamente.

Esto a su vez despertó a todos los ponis y a Spike, mientras salían de sus habitaciones asignadas, -¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Applejack se frotó los ojos.

-¡No estoy lista para la mañana si no consigo mi sueño de belleza!- Rarity dijo bastante malhumorada.

-Sonic, ¿qué ocurre?- Fluttershy preguntó al mono que hacía charadas para ella.

-¿Que está diciendo?- preguntó Rainbow.

-Está diciendo que algo le pasó a Acelerador-

-¿Qué?- ellos preguntaron.

Twilight habló, -Tranquilas chicas, Acelerador probablemente tuvo que ir al baño y se perdió-

-No creo que sea el caso Twilight- Shining dijo, mientras él y Cadence se acercaban.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Twilight preguntó confundida.

Cadence habló, -Acabo de sentir una oleada de magia oscura en el castillo, y la presencia de Acelerador estaba cerca de ella-

-¿¡Qué!?- Pinkie grito.

-¡Oh no!- Fluttershy parecía preocupada.

-Bueno, ¿por qué estamos de pie aquí en vez de ir a buscarlo?- Dijo Rainbow.

-¿Pero cómo?- preguntó Spike.

-Déjamelo a mí- Shining dijo, mientras activaba su magia de unicornio y la apuntaba al suelo. Su magia fue capaz de revelar las huellas de Acelerador en un sendero.

-¡Sigan ese sendero!- Applejack ordenó, como lo hicieron con Shining Armor liderando el camino.

Lo siguieron por los pasillos, hasta que se encontraron con el muro abierto. Miraron hacia abajo, y Shining habló, -Su rastro conduce aquí abajo-

Siguiendo la pista se dirigieron hacia abajo, mientras Rainbow volaba hacia abajo con Twilight y Cadence. Cuando llegaron al fondo, Twilight habló, -¿Conocían ustedes a este lugar?-

-No, este lugar es igual de nuevo para ambos- Shining respondió.

-Pero ¿qué podría estar aquí abajo, que atrajo a Acelerador? Cadence reflexionó.

-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo- Dijo Applejack, mientras continuaban siguiendo el rastro a través del túnel con Twilight usando su cuerno para producir una luz para ellos.

-Uf, este lugar es tan oscuro y espantoso- Rarity dijo en repulsión.

-¿Qué podría ser este lugar?- preguntó Twilight.

Cadence habló, -Apostaría lo que fuera a que esta es una de las cámaras ocultas de Sombra-

-Oye, ¿qué es eso por delante?- Spike señaló hacia delante viendo un resplandor verde.

-¡Vamos!- gritó Twilight, mientras aumentaban el ritmo.

Cuando lo alcanzaron vieron que el Acelerador estaba congelado en su lugar mientras la luz verde del corazón de cristal oscuro se extendía hasta su cabeza.

-¡Accel!- Los ponis lucían sorprendidos.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Applejack, mientras Pinkie saltaba delante de él y golpeaba su cabeza.

-Hola, ¿alguien en casa?-

-Es ese cristal, lo tiene bajo un hechizo de algún tipo- Twilight señaló.

-Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí- dijo Cadence, mientras ella y Twilight concentraban se concentraban y cruzaban los cuernos antes de que su magia combinada destruyera el corazón de cristal oscuro causando que Accel saliera del hechizo jadeando.

-¿Qué, cómo?- miró a su alrededor.

-Acelerador, ¿estás bien querido?- preguntó Rarity preocupada, mientras se reunían alrededor de él.

-Creo que sí, pero ¿qué pasó?- preguntó, y Sonic se subió su hombro.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- preguntó Cadence.

-La última cosa... encontré este pasaje y vine aquí para encontrar esa versión oscura del corazón de cristal. Cuando me alejé de él me disparó un rayo y lo siguiente que supe es que estaba de vuelta en Ponyville. Cuando los vi a todos ustedes no me notaron-

-¿Cómo no podríamos notarte? -preguntó Spike.

-Sí, ¿te has visto a ti mismo?- Rainbow bromeó, sólo para que Applejack le diera un patada en el casco para callarla.

-Fue mi peor miedo hecho realidad, mi aceleración aumento tanto que no pude desactivarla, y al no poder frenar, ningún pony podía verme o escucharme, y me sentía solo, incluso cuando estaban a mi alrededor- Miró hacia abajo aun tratando de olvidar lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Era uno de los trucos de Sombra- Cadence habló.

-¿Sombra?- preguntó Acelerador, mientras los otros estaban tan confundidos.

-Esa versión oscura del corazón de cristal fue obviamente dejada aquí por él. Y quienquiera que lo encuentre sería proyectado en una ilusión de su peor miedo-Explicó la princesa.

Twilight y Spike se miraron mientras la princesa de la Amistad hablaba, -Así que Sombra logró hacer un último truco incluso después de su derrota-

-¿Huh?- preguntó Acelerador.

-Spike y yo ya habíamos caído víctimas de la magia de la ilusión de Sombra y vimos nuestros mayores temores-

-Fue tan horrible- Spike agregó, recordando cómo creía que Twilight quería mandarlo lejos.

-Pero nos mantuvimos fuertes y supimos que esas cosas que vimos nunca llegarían a pasar, y tampoco las tuyas, no mientras estemos aquí para mantenerte a salvo-

Acelerador miró a su alrededor viendo a sus amigos sonreír y asentir con seguridad. Él sonrió de nuevo, -Gracias, chicos, realmente son verdaderos amigos-

-Vamos, salgamos de aquí y volvamos a la cama- Twilight sugirió.

-No necesitas repetirlo- Rarity estuvo de acuerdo, ya que todos regresaron.

Una vez que Acelerador regresó a su habitación, Sonic se durmió de nuevo, el velocista se quedó mirando al techo 'Tienen razón. Mientras tenga amigos como ellos alrededor, entonces ninguno de mis miedos nunca llegará a pasar' Él pensó antes de caer dormido.

Mientras tanto, en el Centro de Investigación, algunos científicos estaban mirando varios monitores, hasta que apareció un punto parpadeante en uno de ellos, y el científico que lo observaba llamó a Dagger -Doctor, ¡podría echar un vistazo a esto!-

Dagger se acercó, -¿Qué ocurre?-

-La sonda que lanzó, señor, ha empezado a emitir la señal de localización- explicó el científico mientras Dagger miraba el punto parpadeante y una sonrisa siniestra recorrió su rostro

-Te tengo- él dijo.

* * *

Traduccion echa con el permiso de ChaosMagemon de su historia Project Accelerator.

Algunos dirán que falto una parte donde las chicas también le mencionaran a Rainbow lo de la fiesta (entre ellos yo) pero igual el capitulo me gusto bastante y el próximo es mi capitulo favorito de todos.

PD: A la historia ya le queda poco y espero que les este gustando, gracias por sus lecturas.


	10. Capitulo 10 En Zapatos Humanos

Capítulo 10: En los zapatos de un humano

Historia Original: Project Accelerator de ChaosMagemon

Una tarde en Ponyville, Accel estaba ocupado corriendo a través de la ciudad haciendo algunos trabajos diarios que se le pidió. Acabó de dejar algunos útiles de jardín a Rose, Lily y Daisy.

-Ahí tienen, muchachas, eso es todo lo que pidieron para su jardinería- Accel dijo mientras se limpiaba la frente.

-Muchas gracias, Acelerador- Rose le dio las gracias.

-Solo hago mi trabajo- él respondió.

-Nos aseguraremos de enviarle su pago por correo- Lily le aseguró.

-Yo estaré esperando- observo su reloj -uh-oh, voy a llegar tarde a mi próxima cita, mejor me subo a mi carro -decía él antes de saltar y hacer un sonido -¡Meep-meep!- y se fue.

Acelerador siguió haciendo trabajo tras trabajo, hasta que terminó su jornada para el día. Fue al parque y se sentó en un banco para relajarse. Mientras se sentaba, fue saludado por Rainbow Dash quien venía volando.

-Hey, Accel, ¿qué pasa?-

-Rainbow Dash, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo en una nube o en un árbol en alguna parte en este momento?-

-Eso ya lo hice- Rainbow respondió mientras tomaba un lugar junto a él, -Entonces, ¿cómo te va?-

-Acabo de terminar el trabajo de hoy, y ahora me estoy relajado-

-Suena como un plan- Rainbow estuvo de acuerdo, mientras se relajaban juntos en el banquillo.

Mientras los dos se relajaban, Accel observaba cómo los ponis iban en su vida cotidiana, y durante una fracción de segundo los veía a todos como seres humanos. Rainbow viendo que Accel parecía perdido en sus pensamientos estaba preocupada, -Oye, ¿estás bien?- Ella lo empujó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Huh, oh, sí, sólo pensando.-

-¿Acerca de?-

-Bueno, es... Oh, olvídalo, es estúpido- Él intento evitar hablar.

-No sabré si es estúpido hasta que me lo digas- Rainbow insistió.

-Ok- suspiró, -Es sólo que puede ser muy aburrido ser el único humano aquí en Equestria. Quiero decir que miro a mí alrededor y veo ponis por todos lados, pero no humanos. Me hace sentir extinto- Dijo -a veces imagino que un ser humano va a salir de la nada y entonces no me sentiré como si estuviera fuera de lugar-

Rainbow en lugar de tratar de convertirlo en una broma decidió estar más preocupada -Sabes, Spike se sintió de esa manera también, haber sido criado por ponis toda su vida y ser el único dragón aquí en Ponyville. A pesar de que todavía le fastidia aprendió que lo que tiene no es tan malo como lo que podría haber tenido. Si hubiera sido criado por los dragones, seria sólo codicioso y violento-

-¿Tu punto?- preguntó el velocista.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto por ser el único humano aquí, seguro que no puedes caminar entre tu propia especie, pero es mejor estar con otros que se preocupan por ti en lugar de estar solo-

Accel reflexionó antes de decir -Supongo que tiene sentido, pero me gustaría pasar un día con al menos un ser humano como en los viejos tiempos- Se levantó y se fue.

Rainbow lo observó salir y no le gustaba ver a un amigo suyo tan decaído deseaba poder hacer algo por él. De repente una idea vino a la mente, -Tal vez él pueda- Ella sonrió.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo de Twilight, la princesa cerebrito estaba ocupada con algo de lectura, con Spike en espera. De repente, Rainbow entró, tomándolos de sorpresa -¡que hay chicos!-

-Rainbow Dash, sabes que lo odio cuando haces eso- dijo Twilight, con una mirada irritada.

-Lo sé, pero escucha, necesito que me ayudes con algo, Twi-

-Mi ayuda ¿Con qué?-

-Bueno, se trata de Accel...-

-¿Acelerador?- Twilight preguntó -¿Está bien? Espero que no sea demasiado grave- su boca fue bloqueada por el casco de Rainbow.

-Déjame terminar, yo estaba hablando con él, y él se sentía aburrido de ser el único humano en Equestria. Me sorprendió ver que ha estado aquí por un tiempo ¿y de repente se siente así?-

Twilight, al ver de lo que estaba hablando, dijo -Obviamente, él ha estado guardando estos sentimientos para sí mismo porque quería enterrarlos. Desafortunadamente no es saludable hacer algo así-

Así que estaba pensando, -¿recuerdas cuando usaste ese hechizo para convertirnos a todos en breezies?-

-Sí- Twilight respondió con desconfianza.

-Bueno, ¿ese hechizo también podría convertir a los ponis en seres humanos?- El Pegaso preguntó con esperanza.

-Rainbow, ¿qué a dónde quieres llegar?-

-Mira, quiero que me conviertas en un ser humano para pasar algún tiempo con Accel y hacer que se sienta mejor, ¿ok?- Rainbow explicó su plan.

Twilight habló, -Rainbow, eso es... ¡El plan más amable con el que hayas llegado!- le dijo un una voz enternecida.

-¿Huh?- Rainbow se sorprendió por el cambio de humor de su amiga.

-Es una forma maravillosa de ayudar a Acelerador a lidiar con su problema, no sé por qué no lo pensé antes- Twilight comenzó a levitar libros de hechizos para comprobar donde estaba ese hechizo.

-Twilight, ¿crees que realmente hará que Accel se sienta mejor?- preguntó Spike.

Twilight se volvió hacia su asistente, -Bueno, podría ayudarlo a lidiar con su dilema-

-¿Así que me ayudarás?- preguntó Rainbow.

-Por supuesto- Twilight respondió, mientras levitaba un libro de hechizos -Aquí esta-

-¿Esto va a doler?- preguntó Rainbow preocupada.

-Bueno, tal vez te sientas un poco retorcida, pero nada demasiado serio- Twilight le aseguró.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Rainbow mientras permanecía quieta, mientras Twilight comenzaba su hechizo, y su magia envolvía a Rainbow Dash, mientras la Princesa y Spike miraban hasta que el brillo del hechizo los cegó. Cuando se calmó, los dos parecían sorprendidos por los resultados.

-Bueno, ¿funcionó?- preguntó Rainbow, al ver sus reacciones -¿Qué pasa, algo malo?-

-No, es sólo... Spike, un espejo- Twilight dijo.

Spike se acercó y deslizó un espejo ante Rainbow Dash que vio lo que había sido de ella. Rainbow Dash estaba en dos piernas como Accel, su cola se había ido, y traía puesta ropa. Su atuendo incluía un chaleco azul, una camisa blanca con forro negro en el cuello y el fondo, su camisa tenía una imagen de una nube con un rayo de color arco iris, una falda a rayas rosa y blanca con leggings negros por debajo, botas azules, calcetines color arco iris, y una pulsera de arco iris en cada brazo. Lo único que se notaba en ella eran las alas en la espalda, las orejas en la cabeza, y el cabello tenía una extensión en el extremo casi igual a la melena y la longitud de la cola (obviamente su apariencia de Equestria Girls transformada).

-Whoa, ¿soy yo?- Rainbow se quedó sin aliento mientras se miraba a sí misma por todas partes.

-Sí, Rainbow, eres tú- respondió Twilight -pero no pude hacerte completamente humana- explicó ella, viendo cómo su amiga conservaba sus alas y sus orejas.

-Bueno, esto es lo suficiente- explicó ella, flexionando los brazos y moviendo los dedos, similar a lo que Twilight hizo en su primer momento como ser humano en el otro mundo -y una buena elección en la ropa. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió este conjunto?-

Twilight se sonrojó -Bueno, solo se me ocurrió-.

-¡Está bien, hora de ir a ver, a Acelerador!- Ella dio un paso, pero terminó cayendo de cara al suelo.

-Oh- Spike y Twilight se encogieron.

-Estoy bien- dijo Rainbow, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Vas a necesitar algo de práctica- Twilight le dijo, mientras ella parecía avergonzada.

Mientras tanto, en la tierra, en los laboratorios, Dagger, Ashley y unos cuantos guardias armados con blasters, estaban de pie sobre una plataforma, mientras Ashley hablaba, -Dr. Dagger, ¿cómo vamos a ir a la ubicación de Jake?-

Dagger se volvió hacia ella, -Con este pequeño instrumento que nuestro equipo de Investigación y Desarrollo nos fabricó- Sacó un dispositivo remoto.

-¿Y, cómo funciona?- preguntó uno de los guardias.

-Proyecta un portal que conduce al destino de su elección, ya he introducido en el las coordenadas donde aterrizó la sonda y una vez que lleguemos usaremos el dispositivo de rastreo para rastrear la señal de Jake y atraparlo- Dagger explicó.

-¿Y el dispositivo del portal nos traerá de vuelta con seguridad?- preguntó otro guardia.

-Por supuesto, ahora tengamos cuidado, no sabemos qué mundo estamos a punto de ver, así que prepárense para cualquier cosa-

-¡Sí señor!- respondieron los guardias.

-Aquí vamos- Dagger hizo clic en el control remoto que proyecto un portal en el aire. Todos entraron cautelosamente en él, y pronto el portal se cerró detrás de ellos.

De vuelta en Ponyville, Accel estaba caminando tratando de averiguar lo que podía hacer, hasta que Spike llegó corriendo, -¡Hey, Acelerador!-

El velocista miró a Spike, -Oh, hey, Spike, ¿qué pasa?-

-Ven aquí, Twilight y yo tenemos algo que mostrarte- Spike lo jaló de los pantalones.

-Ok-ok, ya voy- Accel lo siguió.

Spike lo llevó a Twilight, que estaba de pie junto a un árbol, -Ok, Twi, estoy aquí. ¿De qué se trata todo esto?-

-Bueno, Acelerador, he aquí- Twilight respondió, mientras Rainbow Dash salía de detrás del árbol presentándose.

Al verla, Accel parecía como si estuviera soñando. Se frotó los ojos y vio que no lo estaba, -¿Rainbow Dash?- preguntó, mientras un débil rubor se formaba en su rostro.

-Hey, Accel- Ella saludó con la mano.

-Twilight, ¿qué hiciste?- preguntó a la princesa.

-Fue idea de Rainbow Dash- ella respondió.

Accel volvió a mirar a su no totalmente amiga pegaso que todavía intentaba mantener su rubor en secreto, mientras que ella explicó, -no podía soportar el ver que estabas todo deprimido por no estar alrededor de su propia clase. Entonces le pedí a Twilight que me hiciera lo más humana posible para que pueda ayudarte a relajarte, no te preocupes, esto es sólo temporal-

-¿Has hecho esto por mí?- preguntó Accel.

-Bueno, duh, no lo haría por cualquier humano o pony, pero cuando se trata de un amigo cercano haría cualquier cosa- ella respondió.

La expresión conmocionada de Accel comenzó a girar positivamente, -Rainbow, yo... Gracias-

-No hay problema- sonrió ella y se acercó a él mientras coincidían con la altura, -Entonces, ¿por qué no vamos a tener un día de diversión?-

-Puedes apostar- Accel, estuvo de acuerdo cuando él tomó su mano y corrió a velocidad normal, arrastrándola. Twilight y Spike vieron con esperanza de que todo saliera bien.

En Canterlot fuera del reino, un portal se abrió y salieron Dagger, Ashley y los guardias. Se estiraron antes de mirar alrededor, -¿Es este el lugar?- preguntó Ashley.

-No hay duda de eso- Dagger confirmó.

-Oye, mira eso- Dijo un guardia, al ver a Canterlot no demasiado lejos de ellos.

-¿Crees que está allí?- preguntó el otro.

Dagger miró su dispositivo de rastreo dirigiéndolo hacia el reino recibiendo una débil señal, hasta que lo mantuvo en otra dirección lejos del reino viendo una señal más fuerte, -No es probable, Jake está por aquí- Hizo un gesto a sus guardias para que lo siguieran, y lo hicieron con Ashley detrás, mientras se veía preocupada.

De vuelta en Ponyville, Accel y la ahora Rainbow Dash humana estaban en Sugarcube Corner con una malteada y compartian un poco de pastel. Los clientes allí le estaban dando miradas incómodas a Rainbow preguntándose si eso era realmente ella, mientras ella los ignoraba.

-Puedes creerlo, una pensaría que después de verte por tantas semanas, ellos estarían acostumbrados- Dijo Rainbow a Accel.

-No es que no estén acostumbrados, Rainbow, simplemente no te reconocen por completo- respondió.

-Bueno, tienes un punto- Ella admitió

-¿Rainbow Dash?- Una voz llamo su atención.

Los dos miraron y vieron a las CMC mirándolos, -Eh, pequeña ¿Cómo están las tres?- ella preguntó.

-Bien, ¿pero eres tu realmente?- preguntó Scootlaloo.

-Por supuesto que soy yo, ¿quién más?-

-Lo siento, pero casi no te reconocí- Dijo Sweetie Belle.

-Sí, hoy estoy causando mucho esa reacción- ella respondió.

-¿Te ves ahora como Acelerador?- Applebloom se preguntó.

-Sólo algo que Twilight hizo, pero no vayan a pedirle que haga cosas así. Es obvio que va a decir que no- Rainbow les advirtió.

-Sólo quiero decir, Rainbow Dash, te ves cien veces más impresionante de lo que ya eres- Scootaloo declaró.

Rainbow que todavía escuchaba cumplidos por su fan número uno sonrió y agito su melena, -gracias, pequeña-

-Mira, no importa cómo te veas, siempre serás Rainbow- Accel notó.

-Exacto- dijo Rainbow, mientras tomaba un bocado de su pastel.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, pasaron todo el día paseando por Ponyville. Mientras disfrutaban, Accel empezaba a recordar toda la diversión que solía tener con sus viejos amigos en casa.

Rainbow se elevó junto a Accel, y tomó su mano, -¿Ya estás listo?-

-¡Y dispuesto!- Accel sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡Aquí vamos!- Rainbow se disparó desde el suelo y hacia el cielo tomando Accel con ella.

Cuando llegaron a las nubes, Rainbow se detuvo en medio del aire, aun sosteniendo la mano de Accel mientras notaba que sus ojos estaban apretados, -Abre los ojos, Accel. Tienes que ver esto-

Accel abrió los ojos y vio lo alto que estaba, -Whoa- jadeó.

-Bienvenido al nivel del cielo- Dijo Rainbow.

-Esto es increíble- Accel dijo, mientras miraba todas las nubes.

-Sí, ahora aguanta, esto va a ser nuevo para mí- Rainbow se alejó volando y se aferró a Accel, mientras volaban por el cielo.

Accel estaba gritando y animando por como Rainbow volaba a través del cielo, antes de lanzarlo y volver a atraparlo de las manos. Voló por encima de algunas nubes lo suficientemente bajo para que Accel pudiera pretender que estaba corriendo sobre las nubes -¡Oh, esto es intenso!

Rainbow miró hacia adelante viendo que estaban en un rumbo directo con una pared de nubes, -¡Colisión!-

Accel vio la pared de la nube y dejó escapar un grito juguetón, antes de que lo pasaran dejando tras de sí sus marcas corporales. Salieron al final de la nube dejando las mismas marcas.

-Wow, las nubes son tan suaves como las almohadas- Dijo Accel.

-Ahora ya sabes por qué me encanta dormir en ellas- Dijo Rainbow.

-Ojalá pudiera hacer eso sin caer a través de ellas- Accel respondió, mientras Rainbow seguía volando con él.

Cuando los dos se posaron en el suelo, ambos se rieron como tontos, -¡Oh, esa fue la mayor experiencia de mi vida!- Accel se rio, -Me alegra que no me dejaras caer-

-Me siento más fuerte en esta forma humana, además de que es más fácil sujetar las cosas con estas manos- Rainbow miró sus manos.

-Sí, son increíblemente útiles para aferrarse a las cosas- dijo Accel, mientras él paso un brazo alrededor de ella, -Vamos, vamos a tomar un descanso- Se fueron.

Ellos se fueron a relajar en un banco del parque, -Este ha sido un gran día, Rainbow Dash. Realmente aprecio que estés dispuesta a convertirte en un humano por un tiempo sólo para mí-

-No lo menciones- Ella respondió -Y realmente ha empezado a gustarme esta forma humana, debería hacer que Twilight me deje usarla más a menudo, o tal vez conseguir que la use en el resto de las chicas-

-Si tú te ves tan bien como humana, me imagino que las demás se verían igualmente bien- Dijo Accel.

Los dos se echaron a reír mientras Accel hablaba, -Hablando seriamente, sin embargo, pasar el día contigo de esta manera me hace recordar los buenos días en casa cuando estaba con mi familia y amigos. No es como que no me guste hacer las cosas contigo y con los demás, es solo que hay algunas cosas en casa que no pueden ser reemplazadas-

-Entiendo- Rainbow respondió.

-También hay cosas que no creo que pueda hacer aquí y que podría haber hecho en casa- Añadió.

-¿Como que?-

-Bueno, tener mi primer beso con alguien- respondió mientras Rainbow lo miraba con curiosidad -quiero decir que es algo que se supone que es un momento muy apreciado por los chicos durante su adolescencia, pero estando aquí no creo poder tener esa experiencia. Más que nada no estoy seguro de cómo verían los demás si un ser humano besara a una pony. En mi mundo eso sólo estaría mal, y no estoy seguro de cómo los ponis aquí reaccionarían a su vez. Necesitaría a alguien muy especial para hacer eso, pero no sé si encontraré a alguien así para mí-

-Accel- dijo Rainbow, y cuando Accel se volvió para mirarla, se encontró con los labios de Rainbow que se encontraban unidos a los de él.

Accel se quedó congelado ante lo que Rainbow Dash le estaba haciendo de manera repentina, pero se soltó y lo aceptó, hasta que se separaron, -¿Cómo fue eso para un primer beso?- preguntó Rainbow con una sonrisa.

-Eso fue asombroso-

-Estoy contenta, tú sabes, ese fue mi primer beso también- Ella admitió

-¿De Verdad?- preguntó Accel.

-Sí. Cosas como esa no son tan importantes para mí-

-Entonces, ¿qué te hizo decidirte a actuar?- preguntó Accel.

-Bueno, nunca te han besado, nunca me han besado, ambos somos buenos amigos, tú has las cuentas- Rainbow respondió.

-¿Así que lo hiciste para satisfacer el deseo de ambos?- Accel levantó una ceja.

-Bueno, sí, quiero decir que no, no es que no me gustes, quiero decir que me gustas, pero no es que me gustes-gustes- decía Rainbow mientras tartamudeaba -Oh ni siquiera sé lo que estoy diciendo-

-Rainbow Dash- Accel habló.

-¿Qué?- Se volvió hacia Accel, mientras le acariciaba la cara y colocaba sus labios sobre los suyos.

Rainbow al igual que Accel al principio se sorprendió, pero no quiso pelear y simplemente aceptó, 'Wow, es aún mejor por segunda vez' Pensaron simultáneamente.

Cuando se separaron, Accel dijo -¿Ahora puedes encontrar las palabras correctas?-

Rainbow sonrió, -Sí. Realmente creo que me gustas-gustas-

Accel le devolvió la sonrisa, -yo me siento igual- Dijo, hasta que vio que Rainbow Dash brillaba intensamente, y cuando se calmó volvió a ser un pegaso de nuevo, -Parece que la magia desapareció- él dijo.

-Sí, lo siento, no pudo haber durado todo el día- Se disculpó

-No es para tanto, personalmente prefiero la verdadera- Admitió, mientras los dos se abrazaban.

De repente, casi fueron alcanzados por un rayo que rompió su abrazo -¿Qué diablos?- Accel se quedó sin aliento, ya que otra explosión casi los alcanza, si Rainbow no lo hubiera empujado del banquillo.

Los disparos pusieron a todos los ponis en el parque en pánico y comenzaron a ponerse a cubierto, -¿Quién nos dispara?- preguntó Rainbow a Accel, hasta que el velocista miró hacia delante y con una expresión sombría solo pudo decir.

-Oh no-

Rainbow miró hacia adelante, y vieron a Dagger, Ashley y los guardias acercándose, con los guardias apuntando sus blasters a ellos por si se movían.

Dagger que estaba sosteniendo el dispositivo de rastreo que marcaba una fuerte señal por haber encontrado a Accel, habló, -Hola, Jake-

* * *

¿Que ocurrirá en el encuentro? ¿Jake podrá huir de nuevo de Dagger? ¿Sera Atrapado nuevamente y volverán a usarlo como rata de laboratorio o Acelerador tomara acción para evitar un cruel destino?

El destino de Acelerador es incierto, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo "Confrontación"

Traducción echa con el permiso de ChaosMagemon de su historia Project Accelerator.

Sí, se que me e pasado un poquito con el final pero que puedo decirles mientras lo traducía no podía sacarme ese epilogo de la cabeza y bueno para los que sean amantes del romance entenderán porque este es mi capitulo favorito, bueno estamos cada vez mas cerca del final y esto se va a prender así que busquen la mejor canción con ritmo rápido que tengan para ponerla de fondo y gracias por sus lecturas.

PD: si no se les ocurre una canción esta "Colours de The Prodigy" la cual para escenas de ritmo rápido queda perfecta.


	11. Capitulo 11 Confrontación

Capítulo 11: Confrontación

Historia Original: Project Accelerator de ChaosMagemon

La última vez, después de disfrutar de un día de relajación con Rainbow Dash en su forma humana, Acelerador fue encontrado por Dagger que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para traerlo de vuelta a la instalación. ¿Rainbow Dash y los otros lo detendrán o Jake estará condenado a regresar al lugar que causó su sufrimiento?

* * *

-Hola, Jake- Dagger lo saludó.

-Dagger- Accel frunció el ceño, -¿Cómo me encontraste aquí?-

-Me tomó algún tiempo, pero logré lanzar una sonda a través del agujero de gusano que dejaste atrás cuando rompiste el tejido del tiempo y el espacio- comenzó Dagger -Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de encontrar tu firma y encontrar una forma de seguir la señal aquí. Por supuesto que tuvimos que confiar en algunos equipos de una de nuestras instalaciones hermanas para proporcionarme la tecnología para transportarnos aquí, pero todo valió la pena-

Accel frunció el ceño ante Dagger, pero dio una ligera expresión suave al ver a Ashley. De repente, Rainbow habló, -Whoa-whoa-whoa, ¡Tiempo Fuera! ¿Este es el tipo que te hizo quien eres, Accel?-

-Lo es- Accel asintió.

-¿Y quién podrías ser tú?- preguntó Dagger mientras hacía gestos a Rainbow Dash.

-¡Nadie de tu incumbencia!- Gritó Accel.

Rainbow respondió sin importar -Soy Rainbow Dash, y tú debes ser el Dr. Vellian Dagger-

-Estás en lo correcto- Dagger asintió con la cabeza.

Rainbow frunció el entrecejo, -Tengo en mente darte una patada que te ponga el trasero en la nuca por lo que le hiciste a Accel- Rainbow se encontró con los blasters de los guardias apuntados a ella. Ella frunció el ceño y voló de regreso al lado de Accel.

-¿Accel?- Dagger se volvió hacia Jake.

-Sí. Soy Acelerador ahora- él respondió.

-Ya veo, pero por negocios... Jake, has sido un chico muy travieso que huyó de su hogar- Dagger le dio una mirada de decepción.

Accel frunció el ceño, -Ese lugar no era mi hogar, ¡me lo quitaste!-

-Vamos a dejar el pasado en el pasado y mirar hacia el futuro- continuó Dagger, -Un futuro de riqueza-

-Ya no soy parte de tu experimento, soy libre, es lo que me prometieron hasta que no cumpliste tu palabra-

-Tenía la intención de mantenerla, pero cuando se confirmó que te necesitábamos completamente para ayudar a estabilizar a los otros sujetos de prueba planificados con tu ADN, tuve que hacer un sacrificio-

-¡Ahórrame tu triste historia!- Accel le gritó -No tienes remordimiento por decirme que tenías que mantenerme encerrado después de que pasaste tres años de mi vida robándome una vida normal! Bueno, puedes encontrar a alguien más para ser tu conejillo de Indias porque ya estoy cansado de ti- Estaba preparado para correr con Rainbow.

-¡Yo creo que no!- Dagger sacó un dispositivo tazer que electrocuto Accel y de repente cayó al suelo.

-¡Accel!- Rianbow voló hacia él, -¿Estás bien?-

-Mi cuerpo, se siente como si pesara una tonelada- Accel gimió, mientras se posaba en el suelo sin poder hacer nada.

-¿No creías que vendría a buscarte sin estar preparado, verdad?- preguntó Dagger retóricamente.

-¡Eres mío!- Rainbow voló para Dagger, quien apuntó al tazer hacia ella.

-¡Tranquila, querida!- Él disparó a Rainbow, cuando de repente cayó al suelo.

-Ok, esto es estúpido- Rainbow gimió.

Dagger se acercó a Accel, y lo miró -Tengo que admitir que Jake... De todos los lugares para que termines, este es, con mucho, uno de los lugares más extraños de la historia-

-¡No hay nada extraño en Equestria!- gruño entre dientes.

-¿Una tierra de equinos normales y míticos parlantes, eso no te parece extraño?- preguntó Dagger.

-Tengo que admitir que fue mucho para procesar cuando llegué por primera vez, pero cualquier lugar era mejor que estar en la instalación, incluso un lugar como este, además he comenzado a amar este lugar, ha sido mi hogar lejos de mi verdadera casa-

-Bueno, espero que lo hayas disfrutado mientras duró, porque vas a volver conmigo- Dagger dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Accel miró más allá de él y se enfocó en Ashley, que le dijo, -Lo siento- Accel estaba demasiado enojado con Dagger para estar decepcionado con ella por seguir sus órdenes hasta ahora.

Dagger se volvió hacia sus guardias, -Agarren al chico, y salgamos de aquí-

-¿Y el pegaso?- preguntó uno de ellos.

-Déjalo, ella no me preocupa- dijo Dagger, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Accel observó impotente a medida que los guardias se acercaban a él. Antes de que pudieran recogerlo, de repente les golpearon con tartas de crema.

-¿Qué?- Dagger dijo con total sorpresa, al ver que las tartas provenían de una catapulta operada por Pinkie Pie.

-¡En el blanco!- Pinkie sonrió.

-Pinkie, ¿cómo supiste lo que ocurría aquí?- Accel jadeó.

-Bueno, yo tengo un pequeño Pinkie Sentido y sabía que algo estaba sucediendo aquí, así que agarre algunas tartas, una catapulta y vine, también traje a los otros y las Princesas- Pinkie explicó con una sonrisa, y vieron como Twilight, Spike, el resto de las chicas, Sonic, y las princesas se acercaron.

-Pinkie, eres un salvavidas- Dijo Rainbow.

-¿Cómo puedo ser un flotador cuando soy un pony?-

-¿Por qué están tú y Accel en el suelo?- Applejack se preguntó.

-Nuestros cuerpos súbitamente se sienten como un millón de libras- Rainbow gimió.

Celestia se volvió hacia Dagger y su grupo, -¿Cuál es el significado de esto?-

-¿Y quién eres tú para hacerme esas preguntas?- Dagger cruzó los brazos.

-Soy la princesa Celestia-

-Y yo soy la princesa Luna. Nosotros gobernamos la tierra de Equestria, en la que ahora resides-

-¿Princesas?- Dagger preguntó antes de actuar sarcásticamente, -Bueno, esto es una sorpresa, me siento honrado de conocerles, al igual que mis hombres- Él les indicó que se inclinaran, a lo cual hizo una reverencia.

-Voy a preguntar de nuevo, ¿cuál es el significado de esto?- Celestia se repitió.

Dagger decidió hacer uso de su lengua de plata pensando que las monarcas podrían ser más persuasivas que los otros con los que ha hablado -Excelencias, he venido aquí estrictamente para reclamar lo que era mío, él- le indicó a Accel. Las muchachas querían hablar, pero Celestia les indicó que guardaran silencio, mientras Dagger continuaba -Este chico no pertenece aquí más que yo o mis compañeros, así que lo sacaré de sus cascos y me iré-

Celestia contestó, mientras avanzaba -Me temo que no puedo dejar que haga eso-

-¿Qué?- Dagger hizo una doble toma, mientras Luna hablaba a continuación.

-No podemos permitir que se lleve a Acelerador con usted-

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó Dagger, mientras su paciencia se agotaba.

-Acelerador es un residente de Equestria ahora, por lo tanto ya no es su propiedad- Celestia respondió.

Además, después de que hemos visto lo que le pasó en sus manos, nunca lo dejaríamos volver con usted- Añadió Luna.

-Y lucharemos por mantenerlo aquí- Twilight tomó una posición con sus compañeras Princesas.

-Oh, eso es precioso- Dagger se rió.

-No te dejes engañar, Dagger- le advirtió Accel con una sonrisa -Estas chicas son mucho más fuertes de lo que parecen.

-No tengo miedo a los equinos- contestó Dagger con firmeza -¡Guardias, ataquen!

Los guardias comenzaron a disparar contra los ponis, mientras Pinkie, Rarity y Fluttershy se protegían, mientras Applejack corría evitando las explosiones. Twilight, Celestia, y Luna se elevaron y comenzaron a disparar a los guardias. Su magia terminó haciendo desaparecer algunos de sus blasters, pero los que todavía tenían los suyos seguían disparando.

Accel viendo a Sonic, susurró, -Psst. ¡Sonic!- Sonic se acercó a su amigo en preocupación, -necesito que te lleves esa cosa del hombre malo. ¿Puedes hacerlo?-

-UH Huh- Sonic habló, antes de escabullirse y trepar por la espalda de Dagger e intentaba agarrar el aparato.

-¡Mono estúpido, bájate!- Dagger trató de sacar a Sonic, pero Sonic siguió moviéndose por todo Dagger antes de agarrar el dispositivo. Antes de que Sonic pudiera hacer algo con él, Dagger lo lanzo de las patas y aterrizó en las manos de Ashley.

-¡Ashley!- Accel llamó.

-¡Cromwell, dámelo en seguida!- preguntó Dagger.

Ashley miró a su jefe, Acelerador, y a los ponis que lo protegían, que Dagger estaba más que dispuesto a dañar. Ella le frunció el ceño, -No-

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Dagger con firmeza.

-No-

-¡Cromwell, estarás despedida cuando acabe esto!- La amenazó.

-No es necesario que me despida, Dagger- Ashley apuntó al dispositivo en Accel y Rainbow lanzando los efectos a la inversa – Renuncio-

De repente, los dos se levantaron, -¡Oh, sí!- Rainbow alegró de poder volar otra vez.

-Así me gusta más, gracias, Ash- Accel sonrió a la mujer mayor, que le devolvió la sonrisa. Se volvió hacia los guardias, -Y ahora para terminar esto- Él corrió alrededor de ellos, arrebatando los blasters restantes. Rainbow tomando la oportunidad atacó a todos ellos derribándolos como dominó.

-¡Applejack, arrójame un lazo!- Accel ordenó, mientras la pony granjera sacaba uno de su sombrero y lo arrojaba al velocista.

Accel corrió alrededor de los guardias en círculos y los ató juntos -Bien hecho, todo ha terminado- Celestia sonrió.

-Aún no- Accel respondió, mientras miraba a Dagger. Antes de que Dagger pudiera correr, Accel comenzó a correr para él. Corrió por todos lados, dando puñetazos a los hombros, los brazos, la espalda y el pecho, a la velocidad que Accel se movía solo podía escucharse el sonido de los impactos en el remolino de golpes.

Los ponis miraban con preocupación mientras Dagger seguía siendo atacado por Accel al cual nunca habían visto hacer algo como eso. Acelerador finalmente golpeó Dagger en sus pies y lo derribo al suelo. Accel agarró a Dagger por el cuello de su abrigo y lo llevó a su cara. Dagger parecía asustado mientras miraba los ojos vengativos de Accel.

-¡No, por favor, déjame ir, lo siento!- Dagger suplicó.

-¡No, no lo sientes!- Accel dijo furioso, -Todavía no, porque voy a golpearte tan rápido y tan fuerte, que tus mandíbulas se dislocarán- Él arrojó su brazo hacia atrás listo para entregar el golpe inminente.

-¡Acelerador!- Celestia ordenó, mientras el velocista miraba hacia atrás viendo a la princesa del sol, a su hermana, y a los demás acercarse, -Eso es suficiente. Hiciste lo que debías. Ya termino todo-

-¿Termino?- Accel preguntó con indignación -Nunca terminará, ¡no mientras él siga respirando!-

-Acelerador, cálmate- Twilight trató de razonar con él.

-No me calmaré- Accel contestó, mientras sus odiosos ojos se volvían hacia ella.

-Terroncito, sé lo mucho que lo odias, pero esta no es la manera de resolver tus problemas- Applejack razonó con él.

-¡No conozco otra manera!- contestó él, mientras su odio crecía.

-Por favor, Acelerador, no lo hagas- Fluttershy suplicó.

-Fluttershy tiene razón, querido, no hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás- Rarity añadió.

-¡Dame una buena razón por la que no debería golpear a este tipo hasta dejarlo como una pulpa!- Exigió Accel.

-Porque así no eres tú- Ashley respondió, mientras daba un paso adelante.

-¿Ashley?- preguntó, mientras los ponis se preguntaban cómo iba a salir eso.

-El Jake que conozco nunca se inclinaría a caer a la altura de Dagger a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho. Tú eres mejor que esto. Sé que lo eres. Siempre lo he sabido- Jake comenzó a dudar un poco, -Tus padres y hermanos no querrían que cayeras tan bajo como Dagger, solo deja de lado ese odio, Jake, deja que se quede en el pasado- Ella le suplicó.

Accel mirando a los ojos asustados de Dagger podía ver su propio reflejo en ellos. Parecía asombrado al ver lo furioso que estaba y sabía que esto no era nada en absoluto, y recordó a sus padres y hermanos, sabía que no era el Jake que amaban. Bajó el puño para el alivio de los ponis y de Dagger.

Dagger suspiró aliviado, -Oh, sabía que no lo harías- dijo sintiéndose agradecido.

Accel dio un giro completo sobre uno de sus pies, antes de acertar un simple golpe de rodilla en el pecho de Dagger. Los ponis solo se sorprendieron, pero Dagger gimió cuando fue lanzado al suelo, agarrándose el pecho, -Oh, creo que me rompiste una costilla- Él gimió

Accel frunció el ceño -Podría haber roto mucho más que eso, aunque te lo merecías, te he perdonado mucho-

Celestia y Luna, al ver que Accel ya no estaba impulsado por su odio, utilizaron su magia para esposar a Dagger y despojarlo tanto del dispositivo de rastreo como el del portal.

Luna habló, -Dr. Vellian Dagger, por sus crímenes contra este chico, mi hermana y yo hemos decidido que usted y sus guardias serán sentenciados a la mazmorra de Canterlot de por vida-

-¿La vida, aquí?- Dagger dijo en shock con sus guardias.

-Sí, no volverás a tu mundo- Añadió Celestia.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto, soy un científico, tengo derechos!- el demando.

-Usted no es un ciudadano oficialmente reconocido aquí en Equestria como lo hemos hecho a Acelerador, por lo tanto usted no tiene derechos- Luna respondió. Dagger gruñó mientras sus guardias miraban hacia abajo en la derrota.

Accel sin otra razón para seguir viendo, comenzó a alejarse con pisadas fuertes, -¿Accel?- preguntó Rainbow, mientras volaba hacia él.

-Necesito estar solo- dijo, mientras se alejaba.

-¡Accel!- Los ponis gritaron, pero ya se había ido corriendo dejándolos a ellos y a Ashley preocupados.

* * *

Traducción echa con la autorización de ChaosMagemon de su historia Project Accelerator.

No se si solo fui yo pero en la parte en la que Jake le parte la cara a Dagger me vino a la mente una versión menos intensa de Rock Lee vs Gaara y no sabia si poner esto pero lo pondré para que se preparen... el siguiente es el capitulo final y hasta el próximo fin de semana empezare a subir una nueva traducción con otro horario ya que el que me puse con esta no me permitió continuar con mis otras historias y espero que les este gustando.

Gracias por sus lecturas.

PD: se que son traducciones pero aun así me gustaría que me comentaran sobre la historia en plan lo que se imaginan que pasara y cosas así y bueno hasta la el próximo capitulo: Corro de Vuelta a Casa.


	12. Capitulo 12 Corro de Vuelta a Casa

Capítulo 12: Corro de Vuelta a casa

Historia Original: Project Accelerator de ChaosMagemon

Lamento no haber subido el cap ayer no tuve tiempo (lo que pasa cuando tu jornada es de 12 horas y cuando llegas a casa te toca lavar los trastos) pero ya me pondré un orario fijo para evitar esta clase de cosas.

* * *

La última vez, Accel y sus amigas ponis se enfrentaron a Dagger y a sus guardias. Con un poco de ayuda de Ashley, Accel derrotó a Dagger y estaba planeando terminar con él. Pero con el convencimiento de sus amigos, el velocista optó por no seguir adelante, y corrió para estar solo.

* * *

Accel estaba sentado bajo un árbol en una colina afuera de Ponyville. Después de lo que casi intentó hacer estaba envuelto en culpa consigo mismo. Dejó escapar un suspiro -No puedo creer que casi traté de quitar una vida. Si lo hiciera, no creo que fuera capaz de mirarme a mí mismo. Incluso el pensar que tuve esa idea de mí dispuesto a hacerlo todavía me asusta-

-¡Acelerador!- Twilight llamó, mientras Accel miraba a Twilight, Celestia, Luna, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy volando. Ashley estaba montado sobre la espalda de Celestia, Spike estaba montado en Twilight, Sonic estaba encima de Fluttershy, y Luna usó su levitación en Rarity, Applejack y Pinkie Pie.

Descendieron al suelo y Sonic, Spike y Ashley desmontaron de los ponis que estaban montando, -Aquí estas, te estábamos buscando- Dijo Applejack.

-¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí? -preguntó Accel.

-Ashley nos guio- Rarity contestó, mientras Ashley mostraba el mismo dispositivo de rastreo de híper velocidad que Dagger usaba para encontrarlo.

-Hiciste trampa- Accel miró a la mujer.

-Es verdad que hice trampa al usar esto, pero sólo queríamos venir a verte- Ella explicó.

-¿Crees que vamos a dejar que uno de nuestros amigos se aleje así?- Rainbow preguntó retóricamente, -Uh-huh. Eso no pasara-

Accel sonrió pero suspiró, -Siento que todos tuvieran que verme mostrar ese horrible lado de mí mismo. Supongo que mi rabia era demasiado fuerte para que yo la pudiera contener-

-Entendemos-, respondió Twilight, -Ver a Dagger nuevamente lo provocó en ti-

-Pero ya ha terminado, cariño, Dagger nunca más te hará daño- Rarity dijo dándole una sonrisa.

-Tal vez, pero ¿qué pasa si surge algo más y mi rabia me impulsa a intentar tomar una vida de nuevo? No sé si sería capaz de evitarlo como esta vez-

-Acelerador, está bien sentirse enojado-, le consoló Celestia, -Pero mientras tengas amigos como las chicas y Spike, y yo y mi hermana para cuidarte, tu ira no te llevará a hacer algo lamentable-

-Así es- añadió Luna -pero incluso sin nosotros, sabemos que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlar tu ira mientras no te olvides de los que están cerca de ti.

Sonic se escabulló y se subió a Accel, mientras el chico le acariciaba la cabeza. -Ya ves, incluso Sonic sabe que no eres malo en absoluto- Dijo Fluttershy.

Accel sonrió -Gracias por creer en mí, Sonic, y gracias a todos por no haberse dado por vencidos, y Ashley, creo que nunca podría darte las gracias por lo que hiciste-

-Es un placer, Jake- ella respondió.

-¿Qué pasara ahora?- Spike se preguntó.

Ashley habló, -Voy a volver a casa y pondré las cosas en orden-

-¿Poner las cosas en orden? -preguntó Rarity.

-Sí. Voy a decirles a los otros científicos y asistentes que Dagger, Jake y sus guardias fueron derribados y él me envió de vuelta aquí por seguridad-

-¿Te creerán?- preguntó Applejack.

-Yo estaba más cerca de Dagger, confían en mí al mismo nivel en que confiaron en él- Ashely explicó.

-Es verdad- Accel confirmado.

-Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Twilight.

-Borraré toda la memoria, archivos y muestras de ADN de Jake de nuestra base de datos de los laboratorios, incluso las muestras secretas. También cerraré el proyecto completamente y cortaré todas las transacciones que hicimos con el gobierno y todo lo demás- Ashley explicó.

-Ashley, ¿harías eso?- Acelerador no terminaba de creerse lo que su compañera le decía-

Ashley sonrió, -Sí. Y cuando acabe voy a encontrar un trabajo más apropiado para mí-

-Te mereces algo mejor- Accel asintió de acuerdo.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo, Jake?- Ashley ofreció.

-¿Huh?- Accel y los ponis estaban confundidos.

-Te llevaré a casa donde puedes volver a tener tu vida libre de Dagger- ella ofreció.

Accel miró a Ashley y volvió a sus amigos unas cuantas veces antes de contestar, -Gracias, pero no gracias-

-¿Oh?- preguntó Ashley.

-Nada sería mejor que volver a casa, pero he hecho mucho bien aquí en Equestria y quiero seguir haciendo todo lo mejor que pueda-

Ashley sonrió, -Hablado como un alma pura, muy bien, acepto tu respuesta, conserva esto, por si decides volver- Ella le dio el dispositivo de portal.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- sonrió -Pero primero es hora de devolverte-

Ashley asintió con la cabeza, mientras ajustaba las coordenadas de la instalación, y proyectó el portal, -Supongo que esto es todo, ¿eh?- Le preguntó al adolescente.

-Por ahora- él respondió.

-Antes de partir, hay una última cosa que quiero hacer-

-¿Y qué es?-

Ashley tomó su cara, con la confusión de Accel mientras ella respondía, -Esto- Y con eso plantó sus labios sobre los de ella y se besaron apasionadamente.

Sobra decir que los ponis estaban sorprendidos, mientras la mandíbula de Pinkie caía hasta que aterrizó en el suelo. Sonic cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, pero echó un vistazo entre sus dedos y Rainbow observó con una pizca de envidia en su rostro. Cuando Accel y Ashley se separaron, el adolescente quedó atónito mientras Ashley se reía de su reacción.

-Eso fue...- Accel se quedó desconectado del mundo.

-Sí, lo sé- asintió Ashley -espero verte de nuevo, Jake. Sonrió y atravesó el portal que cerraba a su partida.

Twilight voló y le puso un casco en el hombro, -Vamos a casa- Accel asintió y todos se marcharon.

La noche siguiente, Accel, Spike, Sonic y las chicas estaban en Canterlot con Luna de pie delante de él, -¿Estás listo, Acelerador?-

-Sí. He estado listo para esto por un largo tiempo, porque finalmente sé qué decirles- Accel sonrió.

Luna sonrió y se quedó al lado de Accel mientras su magia se activaba. Los dos fueron absorbidos por la magia antes de desaparecer en el aire, tomando el grupo por sorpresa.

Mientras tanto, esa misma noche en la ciudad de Milwaukee, en la vieja casa de Jake, sus padres Michael y Kristy, junto con su hermana Perla de trece años y su hermano Adam, de nueve años, estaban durmiendo.

De repente, todos se despertaron en un vacío blanco, -Hey, ¿dónde estamos?-preguntó Michael, sorprendido.

-Mamá, papá, ¿qué es este lugar?- preguntó Perla.

-No lo sé, Perla- Kristy respondió.

-Estoy asustado- Adam tembló mientras sostenía a su madre.

-Está bien, no tengas miedo- Una voz les habló.

Al oír la voz, los cuatro estaban preocupados, -¿Quién está allí?- preguntó Michael.

-Mira- Perla hizo un gesto hacia delante, cuando vieron a alguien acercándose a ellos.

Cuando la figura quedó en claro, era Acelerador, pero la familia no estaba familiarizada con él, -¿Quién eres?- preguntó Kristy con confusión.

-Chicos, soy yo- Accel respondió.

Los adultos y sus dos hijos lo miraron inspeccionando más de cerca cada uno de ellos, -¿Jake?- pregunto Perla.

Jake sonrió y asintió, -¿Jake?- preguntaron sus padres.

-Sí, mamá y papá, soy yo-

-¿Pero cómo?- Preguntó Kristy.

-¿Es esto, es real?- Michael tartamudeó.

-No, no estoy muerto, papá, y esto no es un sueño, técnicamente lo es, pero soy muy real- Aseguró a su familia.

Los cuatro no estaban seguros de cómo era posible, pero sabían con certeza que era su hijo con quien estaban hablando. Corrieron y lo abrazaron, con Accel regresando el abrazo a todos ellos, -Jake, ha pasado tanto tiempo- dijo Perla, con una lágrima en el ojo.

-Tres años- Accel asintió.

Kristy notó su pelo, -Hijo, ¿qué pasó con tu pelo?-

-Muchas cosas han pasado, algunas buenas algunas malas, todas están entrelazadas. Pero yo vine aquí para decirte exactamente lo que pasó. Pero debería advertirte que suena totalmente loco, pero confía en mí No voy a mentir-

-Dinos todo- le ordenó Michael mientras Accel sonreía.

Así que la familia se sentó, como Acelerador le dijo a su familia todo lo que le pasó en los últimos tres años. Cuando terminó, todos estaban en estado de shock.

-Hijo, esta historia que nos dijiste te hace sonar como un loco- Michael admitió.

-Lo sé, pero es cierto, de lo contrario no estaría aquí-

-Él tiene un punto, papá- Admitió Perla.

-Simplemente no puedo creer la tortura que te han hecho pasar- dijo Kristy mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

-Lo odiaba yo mismo, pero sobreviví y ahora conseguí la aceleración- respondió.

-Esos ponis con los que has estado viviendo suenan agradables- Añadió Adam.

-Confía en mí, son algunos de los mejores amigos que he hecho, son como mi segunda familia-

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?- preguntó Michael.

-Voy a quedarme un rato más en Equestria- respondió, -hay mucho más que quiero aprender de ahí y experimentar, pero no me quedare para siempre. ¿Pueden todos esperarme?-

Los cuatro se miraron el uno al otro, mientras compartían una sonrisa. Kristy respondió -Por supuesto que sí-

De repente, la zona comenzó a desaparecer, -Hey, ¿qué está pasando?-preguntó Perla.

-Mi tiempo aquí ha terminado, es hora de que regrese- Accel respondió.

-Jake- Dijeron, antes de que la zona en la que estaba Jake se rompiera casi separándolos. Jake alargó la mano y tomó la mano de Perla.

-No se preocupen chicos, recuerden esto, así como siempre han estado conmigo, yo siempre estaré con ustedes también-, se explicó, -Yo vendré a todos ustedes algún día, ¡lo prometo!-

Pearl teniendo fe que lo verán de nuevo, -¡SABEMOS QUE LO HARÁS!-

Y cuando Accel y Perla perdieron su contacto la familia veía a Acelerador desaparecer en el sueño antes de que él se fuera, y todos se despertaron en sus camas sabiendo en sus corazones que su hijo encontraría su camino de regreso a ellos.

De regreso en el castillo de Canterlot, Luna y Acelerador reaparecieron, con los ponis pareciendo aliviados, -Así que, ¿lo hiciste?- preguntó Twilight a Accel.

Acelerador sonrió, -Sí. Están bien, y ahora saben que estoy bien también-

-Deben haber estado tan felices de volver a verte- Fluttershy señaló.

-Claro que sí, y me sentí bien al verlos de nuevo- Acelerador sonrió, mientras Luna asentía con la cabeza viendo todo el asunto.

-Así que Acelerador, ya venciste al malo, hiciste las paces con tu familia. ¿Qué sigue para ti?- preguntó Applejack.

Acelerador miró a sus amigos, antes de encontrar una respuesta, -Creo que necesito unas vacaciones- El grupo no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo con él sobre esa necesidad después de todo lo que pasó.

Y así Acelerador continuó viviendo sus días en Equestria, ocupándose de trabajos para ganar un buen sueldo, conociendo más de las celebraciones de Equestria, incluso pasando muchas aventuras con los ponis y Spike. Con todo lo que hizo por los buenos ponis en esa tierra, Accel sabía que su poder podía ser verdaderamente utilizado para el mayor bien de Equestria... Tal vez incluso su propio mundo.

Tres meses después

En Ponyville una tarde, Acelerador se paró frente a las chicas, Spike, Shining Armor, las tres princesas y las Cutie Mark Crusaders, con Sonic en su hombro, -Bueno, amigos- Él les dijo.

-¿De verdad vas a hacer esto?- preguntó Spike.

-Sí, Spike, es hora de irme a casa, creo que el tiempo que he pasado aquí han sido los mejores meses de mi vida, pero creo que ya es hora de que vuelva a casa con mi familia humana-

-Bueno, Acelerador, si esto es lo que quieres no tenemos derecho a detenerte- Twilight dijo.

-Gracias, Twilight-

-No te olvidarás de nosotros, ¿verdad?- preguntó Pinkie con esperanza.

-No creo que pueda- sonrió Accel, y levantó el dispositivo de transporte, -Y siempre y cuando tengo esto siempre voy a volver cuando quiera-

-Seguro que te echaremos de menos, Acelerador- Applebloom dijo.

-También los echaré de menos a todos- comenzó Accel mientras se acercaba uno a uno, comenzando con Twilight -Eres una maravillosa princesa, Twilight, no dejes que nadie más te diga lo contrario-

-Gracias, Acelerador- Los dos se abrazaron, mientras Accel pasaba a Applejack.

-Realmente disfruté trabajando en la granja contigo y tu familia, Applejack-

-Y también disfrutamos de tu ayuda, terroncito- Applejack admitió, y los dos se abrazaron.

Accel fue a Fluttershy, -Gracias por presentarme a Sonic, Fluttershy. Seguiré cuidándolo y respetando a todos los animales-

-Sé que lo harás, Acelerador, y Sonic serás un buen mono para él- Le dijo al mono que saludaba, y los dos abrazaron al Pegaso.

Accel fue a Rarity, -Gracias de nuevo por hacer este traje para mí, Rarity. Nunca he conocido a un pony o humano que sea tan generoso como tú. Siempre te recordaré por eso-

-Muchas gracias, cariño- Rarity lo abrazó, como él devolvió el gesto.

Se volvió hacia Pinkie y dijo -Tú eres uno de los ponis más graciosos que he conocido, Pinkie. La próxima vez que regrese, quiero tener la fiesta más grande que puedas hacer para mi regreso-

-Es una Pinkie Promesa- dijo Pinkie, mientras ambos lo sellaban, -¡con cerrojo o si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo!- Los dos se echaron a reír.

Accel fue a Rainbow Dash, -Rainbow, nos hemos divertido mucho-

-Claro que sí- Ella admitió

-Quiero que sepas que a donde yo vaya, tú y yo siempre compartiremos un vínculo especial-

-Por favor, Accel, no me hagas ponerme triste-

-Ok, pero al menos déjame hacer esto- Accel dijo mientras de daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Rainbow haciéndola sonrojarse.

-Hey, ¿por qué hiciste eso?- Accel se rio entre dientes.

-Parece que alguien está avergonzada. Rarity comenzó a molestarla.

-¡No me avergüenzo!- Rainbow lo negó, mientras mantenía la cabeza erguida de orgullo.

Mientras sus amigos continuaban molestándola, Accel se dirigió a Spike -Te encargas de Twilight y de las chicas, Spike, sé que en el fondo te aprecian mucho y se perderían sin ti-

-Gracias, Acelerador- Golpearon los puños.

Accel bajó al nivel de la CMC -Ustedes tres se cuidan y cuídense entre sí, y sé que algún día encontrarán sus cutie marks-

-Gracias, Acelerador- Sweetie Belle le dio las gracias.

-Seguro que te echaremos de menos- Scootaloo agregó, mientras abrazaba a las tres.

-Lo mismo digo-, agregó. Se levantó y se dirigió a Shining Armor y Cadence -Todos ustedes se convertirán en excelentes líderes en el Imperio de Cristal, y sé que seguirán asegurándose de que esté a salvo de los perversos como ese tipo Sombra-

-Gracias, Acelerador- Shining le dio las gracias.

-Y esperamos verte de nuevo- Cadence añadió, mientras lo abrazaba, y Accel golpeó el puño con Shining.

Se acercó a las hermanas princesa y dijo -Realmente echaré mucho de menos a ustedes dos, han sido como segundas madres para mí-

-Escuchar eso trae alegría a nuestros corazones- Celestia admitió.

-¿Y todos mis ahorros que he ganado a través de mis trabajos están asegurados en su bóveda?- preguntó Accel.

-Lo están- Luna le aseguró.

-Bueno, supongo que esto es todo-

-¡Espera un momento!- exclamó una voz mientras Discord aparecía en un ¡POP! -No pensabas marcharte sin despedirme, ¿verdad?-

Accel sonrió, -Nunca habría cruzado mi mente-

-Fue maravilloso conocerte, Acelerador, la próxima vez que vengas, deberíamos salir juntos para divertirnos de verdad- Discord le sonrió.

-De acuerdo, hermano- le dio un apretón de manos a Discord. Entonces Discord se paró con el resto de los amigos de Equestria de Accel, mientras el chico usaba el dispositivo y abría un portal, -Gracias por todo, muchachos, los veré a todos de nuevo, algún día- Y con eso él atravesó el portal con Sonic en sus brazos. El portal se cerró, mientras los ponis, Spike y Discord observaban con esperanza de que su amigo humano llegara a casa bien. Y sabía que lo verían de nuevo algún día.

Mientras tanto, el portal volvió a abrirse en un callejón, y salieron de él Accel y Sonic. Cuando el portal se cerró, Acelerador miró a su alrededor antes de asomarse fuera del callejón para ver peatones humanos, autos y todo lo que indicaba que estaba de vuelta en su propio mundo.

-Estoy en casa-, se sorprendió, y recogió Sonic mientras giraba alrededor, -¡Sonic, lo hicimos!-

Sonic habló en mareos al ser girado, hasta que Acelerador se detuvo y se dio cuenta de todo, -Y estamos justo donde queremos estar, Milwaukee Wisconsin. Espero que mis padres sigan esperándome. Bueno solo hay una manera de averiguarlo- Cogió Sonic y salió corriendo.

Acelerador se detuvo frente a su vieja casa, -Mi casa, casi me olvidé de cómo era, todo se ve igual- se acercó a la puerta principal, -Bueno, Sonic, esto es todo-

Llamó al timbre de la puerta y esperó pacientemente, hasta que la puerta se abrió para revelar a su madre, -Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte?- Kristy casi se desmalla al ver quién estaba en la puerta.

-Hola mamá- Él la saludó.

Los ojos de Kristy se llenaron de lágrimas, -¡Jake!- Abrazó a su hijo, quien la abrazó de regreso, -Por favor, entra. ¡Michael, Perla, Adam!- gritó mientras llevaba a su hijo dentro.

Jake miró alrededor de su casa viendo que el lugar estaba en la mejor forma, -La casa se ve genial-

Kristy habló, -Me alegro de que lo pienses así, incluso he mantenido tu habitación limpia con todo intacto-

-Gracias, mamá-

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?- preguntó Michael mientras subía del sótano, mientras Adam y Perla salían de sus habitaciones.

-¡Mira quién volvió!- Kristy aplaudió, mientras los tres veían a Jake.

-Hola chicos-

-¡Jake!- Los tres corrieron y lo abrazaron.

-¿Cuándo volviste?- preguntó Pearl.

-No hace mucho tiempo-

-¿Cómo volviste?- Preguntó Adam.

-Con un poco de la ayuda tecnológica de una amiga-

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Michael.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, papá, y volví con un amigo- La familia se preguntó, hasta que Sonic subió al hombro de Accel.

-¡Un mono!- Perla y Adam se quedaron sin aliento.

-Chicos, este es Sonic. Sonic, conocer a mi familia- Accel los introdujo, cuando Sonic hizo algunos ruidos, mientras los hermanos de Accel reían. Habló con sus padres, -¿Puedo quedarme con él?-

-¿Está entrenado?- Preguntó Kristy.

-Ciertamente, y es muy útil- Explicó Accel.

-Bueno, si prometes cuidarlo- Dijo Michael.

-Es una promesa- Respondió su hijo mayor.

-Esto requiere una celebración- Kristy sugirió, -Vamos a ir por Pizza-

-¡Increíble!- Accel estaba feliz, -Pero voy a necesitar más ropa además de esto-

-No te preocupes, te compré mucha ropa nueva por si acaso regresabas temprano, están en tu habitación-

-Gracias mamá, lo comprobaré- Él fue a su viejo dormitorio y vio que seguía como su mamá dijo. Estaba intacta y limpia de la manera en que la dejo -Oh, echaba de menos esta vieja habitación y mi antigua cama- Se dejó caer en ella y se relajó. Miró a su mono y le dijo -Te lo digo, Sonic, ahora que estoy en casa voy a estar viviendo la vida de la manera más completa y hacer un montón de cosas buenas. Y sé una manera de hacerlo- Él sonrió.

Una noche, cerca de una semana después de que Jake regresara de Equestria, tres ladrones salían del 7/11 mientras llevaban bolsas de dinero y una bolsa de alimentos robados. -Vamos, vamos- Uno ordenó a los dos.

Estaban a punto de salir, hasta que uno de los ladrones que llevaba la bolsa de comida de repente la vio desaparecer de su mano, -Hey, se ha ido-

-¿Qué se ha ido?- preguntó el tercero.

-La comida-

-¿Cómo se ha ido cuando la tenías en la mano?- Preguntó el primero retóricamente.

-Yo tampoco lo sé- Contestó, hasta que vieron que el dinero les fue arrebatado, -Hey, ¿a dónde fue el dinero?-

De repente, los tres ladrones recibieron varios puñetazos de todos los lados hasta que fueron atados juntos -¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?- preguntó uno de ellos confundido.

-Ustedes rufianes están atados, eso es lo que pasa- dijo una voz mientras miraban y veían a Acelerador de pie ante ellos con el mismo chándal y gafas.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó uno.

Accel sonrió, -Soy Acelerador- Tomó un bocado de una barra de chocolate.

Uno de los ladrones lo vio y dijo -¡Oye, no puedes robar lo que robamos!-

-No te robé esto, regrese todo dentro y pagué con mi propio dinero, deberías intentarlo alguna vez-, escuchó las sirenas de la policía que se acercaban, -Y justo a tiempo. ¡Hora de acelerar!- Salió disparado dejando a los ladrones gritando, hasta que llegaron los policías.

Acelerador corrió por las calles de Milwaukee esquivando cualquier coche que estaba en el camino. Finalmente salió de la carretera y subió por un lado de un rascacielos. Cuando llegó a la cima se detuvo en la orilla y sonrió para sí mismo.

-Me encanta la aceleración- tomó un mordisco de su barra de chocolate otra vez.

* * *

Traducción echa con la autorización de ChaosMagemon de su historia Project accelerator.

¡UF!, ya acabo espero que les gustara esta historia de los orígenes de Quicksilver (ne, es broma) y se lo que muchos dirán "el final es algo me" que que quieren que les diga puede que el final sea un poquito vació pero la historia en completo me gusto y espero que a ustedes también y... no se a lo mejor les gustan otras que la siguiente que tengo para traducir es una de amor así que si son unos románticos empedernidos (como yo) y fans de MLP (como yo) me gustaría que la leyeran ya sea traducida o en su idioma original. Bueno es todo lo que tengo que decir de esta historia, gracias por sus lecturas y la verdad es que no puedo dar gracias por los favoritos ya que solo traduje la historia yo no la escribí.

PD: esta historia por desgracia no cuenta con una secuela o un capitulo aparte y como es una de las historia mas viejas de este autor no contaría con que la expandiera.


End file.
